


Stay

by Pluh



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 84,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluh/pseuds/Pluh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story in the ME universe that takes a different look into the life of commander Kerry Shepard, hero of the galaxy, doctor, and head geneticist for the Alliance Navy. She has worked side by side with the best and brightest each race has to offer in order to cure some of the worst plagues the galaxy has ever seen.<br/>Now she has been called upon by Matriarch Benezia T'Soni and Councilor Tevos to help the Asari rid the Thessian natives of an incurable and fatal disease that has the possibility of ending all life throughout the galaxy...</p><p>Kerry Shepard is a human that has saved billions of each and every race across the galaxy. She is someone that has had shrines built in her honor and been called the hero of the galaxy but she is a person who has a secret past. A past that has caught up to her and she must do everything in her power to hide it or risk showing the galaxy who she truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all...I've had the idea for this story burning a hole in my brain for more than a year and since I just found this website I figured I'd post it.  
> This is a non reaper AU story based in the ME universe and it is partially tied to another series I'm writing but you don't have to read it to know what's happening.  
> I've changed some of the storyline but it is set in the ME universe and there will still be cameos by most of our favorite ME characters. Thanks for taking the time to look at this and I hope you all enjoy.

"Shepard, I need to see you in my office." A familiar voice comes over the comm, causing the dark haired woman to look down at the intercom and sigh. She was dreading this meeting and what it meant.  
"Yes sir, I have one more test to run and I will be there." She answers after a short pause.

Doctor Kerry Shepard, head geneticist for the Alliance Navy stares at the report she has been semi-reading for the past hour and contemplates her life. She has spent the last ten years doing research on alien races, trying to create cures for the most serious ailments that were plaguing each race. She had been successful in most instances and in turn been under tremendous pressure since Humanity had continued to try and explore deeper into the galaxy since finding the relays. With this tremendous discovery came a price. 

Ever since first contact with the Turians had been made and different alien life forms were discovered, numerous illnesses became introduced to the different species. As a result, countless people were infected and millions died. Unfortunately Shepard's sister was one of the casualties, dying from Simian Bacterial fever, along with Corpalis syndrome. The former was found to be curable and isn't serious but it masked the incurable Corpalis syndrome and the youngest Shepard succumbed to the disease. At the time it was thought that Corpalis was only contracted by Turians and was extremely rare so when Kerry's sister became ill no one knew what to look for. It was hard for the close nit family to have to deal with such a horrible death but that was not the only tragedy that would befall the Shepard family at the hands of an alien race.

Growing up on Mindoir most thought she would have become untrusting and wanting revenge against all aliens, considering she had to witness her sister, then her parents die. Her mother and father were murdered at the hands of Batarian slavers not long after her sister had passed, yet she took the opposite path and dedicated her life to helping everyone she could.

She never let what happened to her and her family define who she became. Shepard wanted to do good by her families name and she has by keeping their memory, or more importantly her sisters memory alive with the work she has done. Her sister had been so young when she became ill, yet full of life. No one could tell when they had a conversation with her that they were speaking with a six year old with a fatal disease considering she was so understanding and accepting of her fate. She always spoke of how interesting it would be to travel around the galaxy and help all she could. It took a long time but Shepard eventually became the person she is today and it is all due to her younger sister Caterina.

Shepard is considered the hero of the galaxy and has saved billions of lives over the course of her career. Now her life has come to a cross road, and normally she'd make a decision without hesitation, but she is second guessing everything she has ever done.

She has been in charge of the genetics research and development department for the last few years and had already made a name for herself in a short amount of time. She has worked with nearly every alien race in the galaxy and been successful helping each of them cure some of deadliest plagues ever seen. Even with all of the rumors that she was unlucky and no one should work with her if they wanted to survive the mission the Alliance had been good to her. None better than Captain David Anderson.

"Anderson you wanted to see me...sir?" She asks before walking into the Captain's office on the Citadel. 

"Yes come in...and since when did you become so formal?"

Admiral David Anderson, a carreer Alliance soldier, her commanding officer, and Kerry Shepard's adoptive father. He had been there on Mindoir right after the Batarian attack that wiped out an entire human colony along with her family and friends. He took her in and raised her like she was one of his own along with his wife Kahlee, so this was going to be difficult for Shepard. Especially since he had always looked upon Shepard with love and admiration, she was the daughter he never had and treated her as such. He had raised her as one of his own and tried to guide her through life as best he could. She always looked upon him with respect for everything he had ever done for her and even though he guided her along the way he always allowed her to make her own choices. By doing this he showed her what the consequences of her actions or inactions would result in and this is especially true with what she is dealing with now. Her most recent decision had been based off of the guilt she felt at what she had been doing for nearly her entire career. It has been eating away at her conscience and she finally made the decision to leave it all behind.

She is about to leave the only life she knew in order to protect those she loved the most. That's what she continues to tell herself each night but in the end she was nothing more than a traitor.

"Kerry it's good to see you but you need not to be in that hole you call an office on your first day back."

"Yeah, well you all keep finding new and improved ways to keep me there so." She's trying to hide her nervousness with humor but she's never been any good at it.  
"You gonna tell me what this is all about old man or can I get back to my dungeon."

"Funny even for you. Look, I know you just got back but something has come up and it requires your attention personally."

Shepard sits back in her chair not sure how to feel. Her plan to leave is simple enough but she is normally under the eye of the galaxy and complications could always arise. 

"Udina has been screaming for you to get back on active duty. He is on his way down here now so I figured you needed to hear this from me first so...you are being sent to Thessia to work alongside some Asari matriarchs daughter and her team of scientists. They have made a discovery that has them asking for you by name. They also have had a breakthrough in some of the research they have been conducting and since councilor Tevos and Matrarch Benezia asked for you personally we..."

"Figured you'd get me back as soon as possible and send me to Thessia." She finishes his sentence, not at all liking her current circumstances. "This is crazy David, I... I just came back...I just got cleared by Doctor Chakwas yesterday and I don't think going off world to Thessia is the best thing for me." In reality it would have been the perfect cover story for what she wants to do, but since Udina is involved she has a feeling that this mission would be scrutinized to the fullest extent. Shepard especially is not going to like what Anderson tells her next.

"That's why we are sending you along with an assistant, a Lieutenant Rebecca Finch. She just graduated from the academy at the top of her class and has been compared to you by most of her professors."

"No, absolutely not, she's brand new and my track record with partners sucks. This is just a bad idea all around. Besides what do they need me for?" She is becoming more nervous by the moment and speaking quickly. Her previous assignments hadn't been under a microscope like she knew this one would be. Human and Asari relations had always been tentative since the incident on Mindoir, right after Shepards family had been murdered.

Before the Alliance arrived to answer the distress call there was a group of Asari commandos that were in the area that had responded. They began to search for survivors but were apparantly attacked by humans in military grade armor and only one commando survived. When the Alliance arrived a short time later the wounded Asari attacked them, thinking they only came back to finish her and the teenage human she had been helping, off. Shepard had always wondered who the lone Asari survivor was since she had tried to protect the younger human. She always wanted to thank the Asari commando for staying by her side and applying medi-gel to her wounds but Shepard never found out what happened to her, only a name. Even with her clearance to Alliance data banks she was unable to gain access to anything about what happened. To this day no one knows who Shepard truly is considering the file on the incident was sealed, since it was a dark time for the Alliance. 

The Alliance vehemetly denied having any other ships that had responded and tried to focus the blame to possible mercenary groups in the area trying to loot the attacked village. Humanity had already been considered bullies and this incident didn't help especially since there was no information found as to who the other group of humans had been. It didn't matter what excuse was given though, the human race was still relatively new to the galaxy and already had issues with the Turians. The misunderstanding on Mindoir was not something the Humans needed when it came to alien relations.

After a while the Human, Asari relations improved but not to where Councilor Udina wanted them to be. Humans were still not apart of the council and the Asari were looked upon as the galactic leaders. The human representative had been kissing the other councilors asses at a constant and no one liked him. He's only out for one thing and that's pushing to make the dream of becoming the first human councilor a reality with his name at the front of the list. This recent mission that Shepard is to go on would more than likely change his status for the better.

Shepard hated Udina and all of his sliminess. Since the first time she met him Shepard knew he is only after one thing and that was streamlining his carreer. Whether it is promises owed to him by certain shady groups or him making deals with councilors in order for Shepard to comeback to work early, right after she nearly had an emotional break; he's only ever out for himself. This is not what she needs right now but she apparently didn't have a choice.

"How is he allowed to get involved in any of this? I'm an alliance soldier not some political lap dog!"

"There's not much of a difference once you get to a certain point." Anderson answers bitterly. The memories of his career both good and bad quickly pass through his mind. He had made rank quickly during the beginning of his career. He was given command of his own ship after becoming the first N7 graduate. He was living the life he wanted to live and be the best marine he could be. Eventually he was given the chance to become humanitys first Spectre; a special task force formed by the council to keep order throughout the galaxy. They are considered the best each race has to offer but he was dealt an unfair advantage due to who the council had observing him. He had went on a mission that went bad from the start. He was paired up with a Spectre who was supposed to evaluate Anderson, a Turian named Saren Arturius. Saren hated humans and Anderson was no different since the Turians brother had died in the First Contact War. Anderson was involved in that conflict so Saren made an example with David, falsifying the report, making it look like he had been responsible for the innocent civilians that died. Ultimately Anderson lost his candidacy and almost ruined his military career. He became bitter about everything and tried to get Saren kicked out of the Spectre's for apparently abusing his power. Numerous attempts were made by Anderson to have the council look into Saren, but he never had enough evidence. Eventually the Turian Councilor, Sparatus, threatened to arrest Anderson for falsely accusing the Turian Spectre repeatedly. After Sparatus demanded action be taken against David the Alliance, or more importantly Udina, grounded the first ever N7 graduate and all but put him behind a desk.

He would have retired years ago but he had a family to think about and the military was all he ever knew. Kerry was already in his life and gave him a reason to continue on. Each time he contemplated leaving he'd look at Shepard and was reminded of something important his wife Kahlee had told him. She said that no matter how bad it got for him that the girl he rescued had a worse life that anyone could imagine. Even with the long sleepless nights of screaming in her room and not letting anyone near her, pushing everyone away. Or the time they had to go get her from the university for having an emotional breakdown when she saw a Batarian visiting her school and attacked him. With everything Shepard had been through she chose to save the galaxy and everyone in it; she was his inspiration. 

Needing to get back to the task at hand he continues. "Listen, I know your still hurting over Mordins death but we need you and the Asari are asking for you. Your the best we have and they requested you personally. You should be honored."

Her thoughts immediately focus on her Salarian friend and the recent tragedy that took his life. He had been assisting her for years and they'd become close friends. They had been able to accomplish remarkable things together and this last mission would be their greatest achievement yet. It brought them to the Krogan home world where they were looking to cure the genophage. It was a disease that caused the Krogan females to become sterile and had been contracted after the Tuchanka natives destroyed the Rachni, centuries prior.

The spider-like creatures had began to infest the galaxy and cause problems everywhere and the Council had to intervene. They decided to uplift the Krogan and ask for thier help all in the same breath. The Tuchanka natives agreed and only asked for technology for their weapons and ships. They also wanted a representative on the Citadel in return and was considered a fair deal. The terms were initially agreed upon but after they killed the Rachni the genophage disease was their reward. Directly after the Krogan helped the galaxy the Salarian and Turian councilors became scared at how easily the Tuchanka natives handled them. They both became worried that the Krogan would try to overthrow everyone so they implemented a law that stated a newly discovered race had to wait a certain period before a delegate could join their ranks on the Citadel. Also no technology could be shared with the new race and the Krogan were left to fend for themselves and they became the angry, violent beings some thought they already were. Since they didn't have the knowledge or the education they couldn't look into curing this plague on their own.

 Shepard and Mordin Solus, an ex- STG agent and brilliant scientist thought this disease that affected the Krogan was too tragic. They created a cure and ultimately built a giant shroud that would disperse it so they wouldn't become extinct.

Not everyone involved thought there should be a cure. Some voiced their opinions that the Krogan would reproduce too quickly and overtake the galaxy, want revenge for what had happened to them. They were still considered to be a brutal and violent species by some, and their populations should be regulated. 

To make sure a cure didn't happen, the Salarian dalatrass at the time sent one of her moles to infiltrate the project. His name was Maelon Heplorn, a Salarian geneticist and he became an assistant working side by side with Mordin. He got close enough to sabotage the project so when Mordin released the cure the shroud exploded, killing doctor Solus. The explosion killed Shepard's friend but the cure worked. Shepard fell apart and had to be committed to psychiatric care, which she has just been released from. He wasn't the first person she lost on a mission but hopefully the last; her Salarian friend will always be missed.

She can hear his last words he spoke to her as she was screaming over the comm for him to get out...'Has to be me...someone else might get it wrong.'

Her eyes close as the explosion replays and she has to take a deep breath. After a moment she opens them and realizes where she is.

"What makes them think I can help them...don't they have some of the smartest minds out there next to the salarians? What can I offer them that they can't figure out on there own and why do I have to go there? Can't I just do a conference call or something?" She is pleading with Anderson to let her out of this assignment. If she is correct then there would be an extensive look into her background and numerous questions asked by the Asari once she arrived. She knew her past had been sealed and a new background had been created but Asari, especially Matriarchs, were very matuliculous when it came to their families and who they let into their homes. This is especially true with the more prestigious families. They are considered by some to be paranoid and having commandos as their personal security. All of this is just adding to the difficulty level of what Shepard needs to do in order to disapeer. Looking at the displeased man across from her she realizes her complaining went too far.

Anderson stands up quickly, obviously annoyed. He can not fathom why she is refusing to go. He understands how she feels as far as taking an assistant since most of them seem to get hurt or worse while working with the doctor, but this is bordering on her disobeying an order.  
"Lieutenant Commander Shepard, you are being asked to go to a world that has shown us nothing but respect from the council down to the local authorities who will be escorting you...so yes you are going! Go home, pack and get some rest, you leave tomorrow morning, early!"

Shepard can only close her eyes and nod her head. Anderson had asked her but she knew in the end this was an order, and she is still apart of the military; she has no choice. She wasn't happy but knew she has to make the best of her stay and hope she can keep her past at bay while figuring out how to help one of the most pretegious races in the galaxy.

"You will be fine child don't worry so much, please." Anderson takes a deep breath and tries to sound less authoritative than he did before as he sits down. He can see the conflict on her face and has an idea of what she is going through so he decides that turning back into the father figure will be the best way to handle her. Seeing the deflated look on her face and since she still isn't responding, Anderson continues. 

"Kerry, you are the best scientist we have to offer and they would not have suggested you go there and help them if the Asari didn't see what we see...what I see. You are talented, smarter than anyone I know. And no matter what you may think, you have everything going for you. Don't let a few bumps in the road keep you from obtaining your goal. You've accomplished great things and I couldn't be more proud of you." 

Proud; the word nearly brought her to tears after Anderson had said it. She knew he had always felt that way about her but to actually hear him say it, especially now, was almost too much. As soon as he told her how he felt she stood up quickly, gave him a hug and walked out if his office, ignoring the ranting Udina that was entering the office. Now she's sitting in her bedroom watching her fish swim in their tank replaying the last few hours, wondering if she's making the right decision. Should she say something to Anderson or continue on with her current path? Leaving to go off world would give her the perfect cover story for what she has planned and would keep them in the dark and protected. Either way she has a job to do, so if this is going to be her last mission for the Alliance she's going to see it through to the end.


	2. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to thank everyone for the support. Still trying to get used to this site, almost deleted this chapter about fifty times and nearly posted it half done another fifty but I'm getting there. 
> 
> Wanted to put a small warning in the notes since this chapter does go into Sheps past so it gets a little dark in spots. Enjoy!

The discovery of the Mass Relays decades ago by humanity is said to have been the greatest find in human history. It allowed them to grow with this new found technology and move into the future a full century before their time. Countless new inventions were created as well as hundreds of new areas of the galaxy were discovered. Humans were given the opportunity to create weapons, improve upon modern medicine and build ships that could reach farther than anyone could have imagined. It allowed them to explore new worlds, meet new alien races and find new technology. They continued to grow but not everyone was happy about all of the new advancements.

There were those that were fearful of how quickly humanity had been able to advance. They feared that if they continued to move forward before understanding what had been found then they'd be on a course for disaster. At the time most of humanity had ignored the doubters and naysayers. They stated that the opportunity for advancement that they had been given, along with having the ability to explore the new worlds should be embraced, not feared. For a time, all of their advancements were celebrated until contact with other aliens began to show humans that they weren't the only powerful beings out amongst the stars.  
Throughout their history Humans have always found new and improved ways to discover and invent wonderful things. Yet they have an uncanny way of destroying each and every creation they make as well as find new and improved ways to kill each other. This includes using weapons of mass destruction and not just guns and bombs, plagues have been used and with just as much of a mortality rate. So when contact was made with the Turians and a battle broke out not many human historians were surprised in the least.

The First Contact War between Humans and Turians had been a misunderstanding and required the galactic Council to intervene but not before bad blood had formed and illnesses had begun to spread. After a while though, it was realized that working together was better than apart and they were able to put aside their differences.  
Then there was the Skillian Blitz, where pirates and slavers attacked humans on Elysium. Those aliens involved wanted to rid the Terminus of the Humans who thought they had a right to expand into their territory. The slavers were angry at the Alliance and their pirate suppression campaigns, stating humans had no right to stop them, they'd been doing it for years; who were these humans to say what they could or could not do?  
This lead the Alliance to commence with their Torfan operation a few years later in order to wipe out any Batarian slavers. After Torfan the Batarian leaders went to the council and demanded the humans be stopped only to have their representative removed from council chambers until an investigation could be done.

Jath'Amon was the Batarian ambassador and head of the Hegemony and it's slave trade. He became nervous after the council ordered the Spectre's look into everything him and his counterparts had been doing. Before he could be escorted out of the council chamber he spread a Blood Plague. He had planned on dispersing it when he met up with the human ambassador later that day but this opportunity was too good to pass up. He wanted to kill the entire Council but luckily enough his plan was found out. Unfortunately the council members became sick and ultimately Shepard was called in.

She was able to find a cure relativity quickly before any of them died from it and they honored her for her actions. She was new at the time but her actions saved the council and garnered Humanity the respect it had been looking for. Her work began to be looked upon by the galaxy as a whole and Shepard became the hero of the Citadel.

Her greatest accomplishments to date have been saving the Councilors, curing the genophage the Krogan people had suffered from for centuries as well as helping the Quarian people finally regain their planet of Ranoch. She is also attempting a cure for their weaker immune systems so they can live without the assistance of enviro-suits once again but it is not an easy task.  
Her career eventually brought her all across the galaxy and garnered her recognition by most of the alien races. She is single-handily responsible for curing most if not all fatal diseases each race has been plagued with. It seems every race had a rare sickness or disorder it became infected with and each was different just like the hosts themselves. Even though they never spread to other races, there always seems to be one illness that is hell bent on trying to eradicate each race it touched and that was where Shepard came in.

Each time a new alien was studied they had to start all of their research over. It made her work a long process when a new project was started but it helped with the advancement of all races involved. When everything was concluded the councilors and representatives of each race involved met to discuss and share the findings. Most were forthcoming with their information and agreed to work with Shepard and her assistants, some not so much.  
Those that did advanced and made sure that they would receive help while those that didn't were left out of the technological advancements each race gained as well as possible sanctions by the council. They'd make sure that any alien species that didn't share findings or were secretive about specific illnesses were quarantined and were unable to travel to certain areas of the galaxy, especially the Citadel. It left certain races with bad tastes in their mouths and they began to loath the human hero. Humans were already looked down upon by some and this just added fuel to that fire.

Initially her job was simple, cure epidemics that have the possibility of spreading to each and every race and eradicating the Galaxies population. Then came the political aspect of it and it made her job that much harder. There had been a recent discovery that suggested that a disease had wiped out an entire race of people nearly fifty thousand years ago. Shepard had been adamant about preventing this, so after the evidence was found the Alliance, or more notably Shepard, tried to have the council mandate each species to cooperate with each other so history didn't repeat itself.

The council told her that they couldn't back or mandate a law with only limited evidence being presented and told the Commander to come back when she had more proof. Frustrated she tried to argue that even though each race of alien had different DNA markers, they were all relatively similar. And even though it hadn't happen yet the possibility of a galaxy wide plague was high, but no one listened.

Since her discovery of an information beacon on Eden Prime that showed her an entire race being killed off by an unknown disease, Shepard continued to push the notion to the council. Even with her status as a hero not many believed her. Her 'end of the world' speeches to the council were brushed off as ramblings of a woman with a history of mental illness.  
Shepard thought she'd be taken a little more serious when a Asari archeologist, Doctor Liara T'Soni reported similar findings. She had found limited information on how another race some millennia ago had been eradicated. Proof had been found that a single mutated cell had appeared out of nowhere, attacked their immune system and they could not fend it off. It eradicated the entire race in a matter of a few years and steps needed to be taken to make sure it didn't happen again.

It apparently brought the galaxy to its knees and nearly ended all life more than fifty thousand years ago. The race was called the Protheans and their scientists were brilliant but not quick enough. Luckily for the current races there were some that survived long enough to try and warn future races. They dubbed it the Reaper virus in the messages they left in the Beacons and Shepard has been desperately trying to make sense of what the rest of the messages mean. Not everything is clear but what she can understand is that the possibility of life ending is high and the galactic leaders need to listen.

The problem is with some of the other council races like the Turian and Salarian representatives. They only have heard proof from two sources, Shepard and T’Soni that a virus or something like it that killed the Protheans could happen again. The council easily dismissed the claims time after time since the human had a history of mental breakdowns and the Asari Maiden was considered too young to be an expert on anything. Up until now the two scientists had never worked with each other yet they were going through the same problems with regards to anyone believing that this illness was returning.

Even with the reports that were beginning to surface from different areas of the galaxy about thousands of people dead or dying from an unknown sickness the council wouldn't concede to it being a galactic genocide. It isn't galactic news since it is too wide spread to be considered an epidemic but Shepard knows it is too large and deadly not to be ignored. The next logical step that needed to be done is combine the two scientists in order to try and end this disease before it can spread. When Anderson was contacted by Councilor Tevos about the two working together he jumped at the chance even though he knew that Udina would benefit as well. Not concerned about the political aspect he just wants his daughter to get her mind off her past by working.

X

X

X

X

Shepard is an Alliance soldier that has flourished at defeating the impossible, and the position she found herself in put her under tremendous stress at a constant. Still, she made sure to be the best but in the end what the galaxy saw was a shell of who she actually is, and try as she might she had her secrets and could not escape from them; at least not until today.

This was supposed to be her last mission, only the Alliance, or more importantly Anderson didn't know it yet. She had been making sure her disappearance was made to look like an accident so no one would come looking for her as well as keeping her family alive. It would be easy for her to disappear since her reputation gained merit on each mission she went on.

During all of her assignments there seemed to be a revolving theme, someone dying. Her first quest had sent her to Akuze. It was her first year out of the academy and she had not yet made a name for herself as a geneticist. Her secondary expertise was in environmental engineering and Akuze was supposed to be a new colony. She had been sent there to investigate whether or not the planet was habitable. The Alliance wanted to avoid the disaster that was attempted a few years prior while they tried to colonize the planet Aeia.

A few years after the Mindoir massacre Humans began looking at different planets to quickly colonize them. They began to send out ships loaded with people and equipment to find different worlds and colonize them on their own. Udina was rushing, and had made it to where each ship was to contact the Alliance only after the planet was set up to handle more life. Most ships were successful and new worlds were found and settled, while other ships came back finding nothing. There was one ship however, that was thought to have found a planet to colonize since there wasn't any contact, but they didn't.

The Hugo Gernsback had been sent out to deep space so contact from the Alliance ship wasn't expected for a while. The ship’s captain was a good man but too inexperienced to lead the expedition. He had begged to be a part of the expedition since his family had been involved in the Mindoir tragedy and he was granted command. The problem was he was grossly inexperienced and when difficult decisions needed to be made he crumbled under the pressure. Mistakes were made and people lost their lives because of his lack of leadership ability.

According to the reports the problems started as soon as they reached their destination. There was never an initial team sent planet side once they arrived at Aeia. It was always policy that a team would be sent to investigate the surrounding area that was to be colonized.

The Captain only had samples taken from the atmosphere to see if the air was breathable. As a result the fact that the plant and animal life had been toxic to those who ate it was missed. It caused cellular degeneration of brain tissue which lead to the colonists showing signs of severe schizophrenia.

The remaining survivors reported that the hallucinations had been so bad that they found themselves worshiping the ship’s captain. It was proven that he had figured out that the food was toxic and let the remaining crew members become poisoned while he ate the rations from the ship. It had also been determined that the distress beacon had not been damaged and the Captain of the ship, Ronald Taylor who was Jacob Taylors father, killed all of the male colonists leaving the remaining females to believe that Taylor was their savior and needed to be worshiped. There was never a search for them until a rescue beacon was activated by Taylor himself since he had ran out of food.

The entire incident had given the Alliance a black eye among the galactic community. Admiral Hackett made it a priority that the next colonized planet needed to be studied long before humans were to live there. This brought Shepard to her first assignment, Akuze.

Akuze had been on Udina's radar for years and it was determined that it would be perfect for colonization. After some lengthy discussions between the three councilors it was agreed that the humans would be allowed. The Alliance sent a team in to investigate if it was habitable or not and Shepard was a part of the initial team. Her entire squad of Marines she was sent with died from a Thresher Maws attack. After the monsters were all killed off, human colonies started to form all over the planet. This was still done even though Shepard had continually warned against another attack, vowing never to go back there again. It took years and hours of therapy but she eventually moved past this until her next mission.

Due to that mission she turned away from that part of her life and continued on into the field of genetics. She had excelled in every class she took and never wanted to focus on one aspect of her degree. Wanting to be able to cure any and all diseases to include those that infected alien races. That mindset brought her to her next assignment to the Hanar home-world Kahje, in order to help the Drell, but with it, her reputation followed.

She had been sent to help cure kepral syndrome. A disease that infected the Drell race by deteriorating the lung tissue of those that became ill with it. The Drell had been used to living on dry, arid planets but once their home world began to die the Hanar uplifted them, allowing them to live on their planet.

They became indebted to their saviors but the disease was becoming wide spread since it thrived off of humid air and Kahje is one of the most humid atmospheres of any planet in the galaxy. It was the reason the Drell were becoming sick, to include the doctor that Shepard was sent to assist, Thane Krios.

Having been diagnosed with Kepral syndrome six months before Shepard had arrived to help, Thane would eventually succumb to the disease. A cure was found a short time after and many lives were saved but Kerry had been devastated since she had become so close to the Drell scientist. She had been with him while he took his last breath along with his son Kolyat. After it was reported that the syndrome was cured the reporters began to arrive. Not wanting to speak, Shepard pleaded with the younger Drell to talk to them. He said it was the least he could do and told the galactic news network that his father died reciting the Drell prayer to Kalahira, directing it towards the human woman who saved his people.

He went on to say that even though both of his parents succumbed to the disease they just cured, Thane died knowing his son would not have to deal with the debilitating illness that plagued his people. In the end Thane was reunited with his wife who had died a year prior but their savior, Kerry Shepard, made it possible for the Drell to flourish and live amongst the Hanar without worry of becoming sick. Both Hanar and Drell races were grateful for Shepard's assistance and honored her as such but these instances seemed to start a domino effect and nearly every mission she went on had a casualty attached to it.

Eventually she would come to work alongside a brilliant Salarian doctor, Mordin Solus. The first time they had worked together was when Solus asked for Shepard by name and they cured a plague that struck Omega. It was an odd illness that infected every other race except for humans, and it almost semed deliberate. Mordin had started a clinic in the slums but needed a human assistant since neither he nor his Salarian counterparts could go into the quarantined areas to help.

Mordin and Shepard cured the omega plague and camaraderie between the two was formed. They sent each other different files over the next few years and had worked together on countless projects. He respected Shepard and even her counterpart that the Alliance sent as her security. The Alliance noticed that most missions she went on became violent. Wanting to protect the Galaxies savior they sent her a protection detail. Shepard was paired with another human woman who happened to be Shepard's friend from Mindoir, Chief Ashley Williams. Williams had been her security detail directly after the omega mission. The Alliance wanted to make sure the human doctor survived wherever she went and the chief was one of the best and she was needed.

Shepard had been in the middle of her mission with Mordin on Omega when they became caught in the middle of a mercenary war. As much as they tried the two scientists could not avoid getting captured by the blood pack. Apparently the reasoning for them being in the area was known by all three Merc groups and the leader of the blood pack, a Krogan, became sick and sent out a search party to bring them back. He demanded they cure him and was about to shoot Shepard in order for Mordin to comply when a loud pop was heard and the Krogan layed dead on the floor. In an instant the blood pack members that had surrounded the two were dead, and another group of about twelve mercenaries were surrounding them, lead by a Turian named Garrus Vakarian.

Although they were mercs and aliens their leader had been more worried about the two doctors curing the plague for everyone, then keeping it for themselves. Shepard reasures the turian numerous times that they were only there to help and had no interest in keeping the plague. She did ask Garrus to send any information he had on the disease to her if it resurfaces.

In a short amount of time the Human and Turian became good friends. Kerry found him a little odd considering he seemed to be preoccupied with calibrating his sniper rifle than sleeping. Shepard began to believe if 'calibrating his gun' was code for something else but he was good to them so she let it go.

He made sure the two doctors were escorted around Omega until they were done, and protected them. He called his group the 'archangels' and Omega was their home. They had been on Omega for years trying to rid the station of the different merc groups but it was nearly impossible with Aria running the station. Garrus had told them both that Omega wasn't much but it was their home and it needed to be protected. Once Shepard was finished and Anderson read the reports about Omega and the merc groups he immediately called Admiral Hackett. The Alliance Admiral immediately  ordered the security detail be initiated and the two friends were reunited.

Williams had left to join the Alliance a month before the Batarian's attacked Mindior. She had wanted to help her family’s name and make-up for her grandfathers mistake during the First Contact War, and she eventually did with her work alongside Shepard. They had been friends since they were little. Ash had been a big reason why Shepard had made it through her family’s death, and the same went for Shepard. Williams had learned about it while out on a mission, that her home world and family were massacred. She lost her mother and three sisters that day but gained one in Shepard. They had been friends for a while but this atrocity solidified who they were to one another; they had each other's back over the next few missions. They saved each other’s lives on a few occasions during that time and Shepard made it a point to ask Anderson if Williams position could be permanent.

They continued to count on each other until a mission brought Shepard to Virmire. There were reports of a possible cure for the genophage and after meeting Mordin Solus and hearing his stories about how his people were responsible for not helping the Krogan cure it; Shepard began to investigate any information she could find to help. She ended up on Virmire where they met Urdnot Wrex, leader of the Krogan. He had been trying to broker a deal with the council that peace between his people and the council races could be obtained. He wanted the genophage cured as well and there was supposedly technology to do so on the planet. What Shepard found was an insane Krogan scientist, Okeer who was creating an army of tank bread Krogan that were not sterile. There was an argument between Shepard and Wrex about what should be done but soon the elder Krogan saw the truth in what Kerry was saying; that is wasn't a true cure, and she'd do everything in her power to help him, Okeer needed to be stopped.

Shepard had contacted Mordin about what she found on Virmire to ask his opinion but the transmission had been intercepted. Soon the Salarian Special Forces arrived with orders to eliminate everyone on the planet. At the same time Okeer let out his Krogan and a fight ensued. Ashley, Shepard and Wrex were all caught in the middle taking heavy fire from both sides. They were trapped but upon noticing a nuclear bomb being set up by the Salarians, knew they had to move. Eventually Wrex pulled Kerry out of the fight and away from it all, knowing she would eventually be his people’s savior. Ashley stayed behind to cover their 'six' but became stuck.

She died in the blast as Shepard's ship lifted off and Shepard lost another friend. Ash died a hero that day and Shepard only had one more person she knew from Mindoir that truly knew about her past and it made her feel even more alone.

The death of Chief Williams was devastating in more ways than one. She lost a sister that day and it caused a rift between her and another friend from her home planet, Kaiden Alenko. She hasn't seen him in years, and is not looking forward to it. Her thoughts move to the here and now as she sits in docking bay D 23 on the Citadel, dreading this entire trip.

Waiting to board the Alliance vessel that's to take her to Thessia, she can only sigh and shake her head at how much of a big deal Udina is making over this mission.

She is to travel on the newest ship in the Alliance Navy and they spared no expense building it. The Normandy is the Alliance's flagship that has been designed and built by a Human and Turian collaboration. It's state of the art with a stealth system that is matched by no other, with a stellar crew, lead by humanities first Spectre. There's nothing that comes close to it and it's as beautiful as it is impressive but Kerry wants no part of it. As Shepard looks out at the different ships that were arriving she wishes she could get on one of them, leave and not look back. Unfortunately she knows that if she runs then the people closest to her would be in danger. Her only option is to go through with this mission and make everything look like an accident; she needed to make sure her family would not be harmed.

Waiting for Anderson and Kahlee, so they can do their usual ritual to make sure she has a safe mission, she begins to realize that this will be the last goodbye. It saddens her to no end but each time she tries to think of something else her memories from the previous night resurface.

Normally her dreams would take her through the brutal murder of her parents and end with her waking up in a cold sweat, but this was different. This time she saw visions that had been suppressed for a long time. They were easier to relive but brought more sadness since some of it revolved around her friends. From the times spent with the people she was closest with like Miranda, Jennifer, Jacob, Kaiden and Ashely, before the attack. It was a time when they were celebrating Kaiden Alenko and Ashely Williams, leaving to go off world to join the Alliance. They had been the oldest out of the group and left to follow their dreams and become marines. Eventually Alenko became an N7 and then a Spectre. Jacob, Miranda and her girlfriend Jennifer had the same aspersions of leaving Mindoir but were too young and ended up never having a chance at anything.

Her memories play on to when everyone celebrated Shepard's acceptance to the Alliance medical academy, only a week prior to the death of her family. Her parents had been so proud of her making it into medical school at such a young age. Shepard was supposed to leave for Earth in a few months time to start her new schooling and her family had been celebrating since they learned the news. Soon the entire colony was bustling over her acceptance into one of the most prestigious universities. Included were her best friends Miranda, Ashley and Jennifer. They were each celebrating their own acceptance; Ashley was shipping off to Alliance training to become a marine just like her father. Jacob was following his father as well while Miranda had planned on attending the same school as Kerry. Their last friend Jennifer had been enrolled in the Alliances new biotic training course.

She was an exceptional biotic especially at an early age. She had been exposed to eezo when her mother was pregnant with her and implanted with the L5 chip when she was old enough. Her training came from her Asari step mother since her birth mother had succumbed to cancer from the radiation. Her father had remarried a few years after her passing to an Asari but after her mother’s death, Jennifer became angry and hard to be around. Her Asari step parent tried to fill the void by training her but Jennifer wanted no part of it. It was hard for the Matron but soon a bond was formed and they started to become a family again until tragedy took them all.

Shepards dream eventually went to where it always ended up; directly before her mothers murder. Each time her visions take her to this moment her senses seem to be heightened, as if she was still there. She can still hear the screams from outside her home as the Batarians attack her colony. Still smell the burning flesh of the corpses that were in the houses that had been set on fire. Still see the silhouettes of her father’s dead body on the floor and her mother begging them not to hurt her daughter. She could feel the Batarians breath on the side of her face while he holds the knife to her throat forcing her to watch; how bad he smelled and she'd never forget it. How loud she screamed after her mother was shot and how cold the knife felt as it slid across her throat to silence her. How hard the floor felt after her body was slammed down when her attacker was done. Then how warm she felt as her senses slowly fade, watching her mother’s lifeless eyes while her own blood seeps from her wound.

This was the worst nightmare she could remember and she desperately wanted to wake up. Normally she would since she blacked out after she was thrown to the floor but this time there was more.

After a moment she can hear ships landing in the distance and then gunfire. Soon more shots are heard, then nothing until a hand is felt on her neck. She wakes up in a panic trying to push away whomever was touching her. A voice is heard talking to her in an indistinguishable language but it is soothing. In fact it's the prettiest language she has ever heard, all be it a little garbled. After a moment her vision begins to come into focus and a face can be seen. It's that of her Asari protector smiling down on her as she applies Medi-gel to her wound. Shepard wants to hear her voice more but can't form the words to ask. The Asari shakes her head to try and communicate to the human that she shouldn't move. Even though Kerry can not understand her alien protector, she can tell she's in pain, seeing wounds and blue blood.

The Asari's face soon morphs into that of a younger David Anderson looking at her with concern after he informs her of her parents demise. How loud her screams were after hearing the news of her families death even with her throat wound. How her voice echoed off of the metal bulkheads throughout the ship, causing everyone stop and wonder what was happening. How much anguish she would go through over the course of the next few years, even with Andersons support.

Memories move again to where Anderson is helping her and continually pushing her to go on with her education as she pushes back, not wanting to do anything. He wanted her to become the person her parents wanted her to be even though she wanted no part of it. How proud Anderson was when she finally graduated as he made sure she continued to live on even though it was difficult.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she jumps and screams a little as she is brought back to reality. "Kerry...I'm sorry, are you alright?" Anderson asks with concern in his voice. When he doesn't receive an answer he continues. "I understand your hesitation about this but what is really bothering you? You have been distracted for a while now...even before Mordin passed away. I've noticed it and so have your other co-workers in the lab. What's going on? You can talk to me."

He had noticed Shepard leaning on the railing looking out into space, not moving. Calling to her but receiving no answer he did the one thing that all of her doctors said not to, startle her. She immediately turned around screaming, reaching for her throat. He felt bad for scaring her but after seeing her expression, he knew she was reliving something from her past. She looks like she's about to answer but quickly turns back around facing away from the two of them.

All Shepard wants to do is say something, anything to the Captain but she knows she would only put him and his family in danger if she did. Their safety is the only thing keeping her mouth shut so she has to tell him her normal excuse before he asks anymore questions.

"I'm fine sir...just didn't sleep well last night...the nightmares came back and ...they normally keep me up at night but this last one was bad. Maybe your right and this trip will help me so I can get out of here clear my head." Even though what she tells him is true the real reason she's been distracted is eating away at her for lying to the man who saved her life. He raised her since she was a teenager and would probably understand why she did what did, but the lie is a necessity. She knew using this excuse would stop any other questions he had.

Seeing the pained expression; hearing it in her voice, makes him hate the fact that she had to witness her family’s murder even more. The fact that she keeps having to relive it angers him and he can still see the gruesome sight after walking off of the his ship every time he closes his eyes. He remembers when he finally arrived and found her left for dead, her throat slit. All the blue and red blood that seemed to be endless, staining the floor and walls of the Shepard home. The Asari who began to scream at them to leave or she'd kill them all, how protective the commando was of someone she just met. Then to watch the Asari die from her wounds, it was all too much.

He still cringes whenever he is brought back to that time, and what she must have been going through. The silent promise he made after reading the journal her parents kept about how proud they were of her for making it into medical school. She had been accepted to one of the most prestigious medical universities in the galaxy and Anderson would see to it that she continued on. It was a long hard fought journey but eventually she finished her dream and became who she is today. To say he is a father who is extremely proud of his daughter would be an understatement. It is difficult for Anderson since she is leaving as it always is when she goes on a mission, but he knows it will be good for her. It reminds him of the first time she left to go to school after she had finally enrolled into the Alliance medical academy. It had taken a while and some convincing but Kerry eventually signed up. They were all nervous about her staying at the university but she called every night to let them know she hated it but was okay.

Then finally came the call that she had met someone and they'd become close. David was happy at the news but at the same time a little leery of Shepard being intimate with someone. Not only was his fatherly instinct kicking in but because of how guarded Kerry was with everything, especially her scars. Even though the surgeries she had helped, it still couldn't cover them all up completely. Like the one on her face that ran from her left eye down to her jaw. She tried to cover it up as well as the others that were inflicted on her by the Batarians but wasn't always successful. Most people would look at her and not react but others she had caught staring and it made her self-conscious.

The worst ones were on her neck that ran diagonal down the top of her chest. Since it wasn't straight across it was her only saving grace. She hated that one the most and covered that it up by always wearing high collared clothing. Even with all of her precautions Anderson knew that eventually someone would see those as well as the burn marks on her back and make comments. Shepard never spoke about her relationship with anyone but Anderson knew it ended badly. But that was a different time and she has grown up and is no longer that scared little girl anymore, he hopes.

"You'll be fine child, this mission will be good for you." Trying to lighten the mood a little he smiles at her and says. "Who knows maybe you'll actually meet someone and get a social life..."

"And then what?" She snaps back at him, knowing what he means. "And then what happens David?" Her voice is getting louder with each word spoken as she fights the tears that are threatening to fall. "I end up at the bottom of a bottle nearly ending my career before it gets started...like before...no, not this time, I do my job and I'm done, that's it!"

Seeing the dejected look on Anderson's face she apologizes, says her goodbyes and leaves to get settled on the Normandy. As much as she can't face Anderson or Kahlee right now she's dreading what is behind the airlock doors. The person who is tasked with her transport and protection had been a friend but blamed her for Ashley's death. He was the oldest out of the group and she always looked up to him, he was the first to leave Mindoir and her first crush, Kaiden Alenko. His family left before the attack when their son went to Alliance training to be closer to him. He reached out to Shepard and Ashley after Mindoir and eventually he got closer to Williams. They became engaged and were about to marry when the tragedy at Virmire happened. Now he's tasked with watching over Shepard, the same task his girlfriend had and he is not happy.

Upon seeing the airlock door open she salutes the Spectre then her eyes automatically look toward the ground, not wanting to see the pain and anger Kaiden normally has when he looks at her.

Surprisingly their is no hint of anger in his tone when he addresses her. "Maam, if you're ready we should be going." Not really knowing what to say she makes eye contact and sees no contempt, so she smiles. "Congratulations Spectre Alenko. You deserve..."

"So did Ashley!" He snaps, face now contorted in anger. He moves closer, getting in her face, growling out his next words . "Lets get one thing clear Commander, I am not here for pleasantries, you are not my friend and we are on a tight timeline so we need to get moving." The emotions she instantly feels after her old friend speaks makes it even harder to want to move. Before she can do anything Anderson moves in front of her, getting in the newly appointed Spectre's face.

"Alenko!" Anderson yells, startling some people who had been standing net to them. "Spectre or not, you better damn well give Commander Shepard the respect she deserves. Do you understand?"

Barely making eye contact with the Alliance Captain, Kaiden salutes giving Anderson an affirmative answer, then quickly turns and walks towards his ship after being dismissed. "Are you alright?" David asks as he turns to look at the now shaken up woman.

Forcing a smile as she chokes back a sob that's about to escape, Shepard wipes at her eyes and hugs the man in front of her, feeling safe as was always the case. The emotions were beginning to overwhelm her and feeling how protective Anderson is as he holds her she begins to doubt everything she has planned. But she also knows that she can no longer continue on her current path or people she loves will be hurt.

"I’ll be okay once I get there." She can barely look him in the eye as she continues to try and convince herself that the lies she's telling and the choices she's making are correct.

Finding it harder to leave the longer she stands there, Shepard grabs her bags, hugs her family one last time and heads towards the last Alliance ship she'll ever have to board. She is heading away from a past full of grief and tragedy, towards a future full of uncertainties but deep in her heart she knows it's the right thing to do.


	3. A lost ship, found

Sitting in the port observation room of the Normandy, Shepard stares out into the darkness of space as her mind wanders. There is such a vast amount of the galaxy that has yet to be discovered and it would be so easy for a small ship to get lost out there. Just a lone ship to bring her away from all of the stress and anguish that has been her life. She has been living a life of lies since her parents died and forgot who she actually is a long time ago. Shepard knows the title that has been stowed upon her, but is tired of being the galaxy's hero and does not deserve it. Yes she has saved numerous people throughout the galaxy but has been stealing their secrets as well. She feels torn since one side of her has made it possible for the galaxy to be brought to its knees and ruled by one group but the good she has done should be enough to clear her conscience; shouldn't it? Kerry has been pulled in so many different directions over the course of her short career she barely knows who she is anymore, she only wants a normal life.

Normal- What is a normal life? Her therapist always asks her. Is a normal life someone who sits behind a desk all day, doing the same thing over and over; is it someone who wins the Sky Ball championship and is looked upon as a roll model or is it someone who saves the galaxy? It is such a simple word that has a different meaning to each person who says it. Instead he tells her to categorize each timeframe of her life and recently Shepard figured out that she has been dealt a life of sections.

The first was her childhood, before the tragedy, before her sisters death; all the good that was her life and everything that went along with it. Her parents who were loving, caring people who never seemed to get mad at her or each other no matter what happened, they were happy. Then there were her friends that would talk about how boring their lives were, and how they couldn't wait to be old enough to leave Mindoir. How incredible it would be to explore space and find different species to communicate with, learn from, as well as planets to search. The more she thinks about it the more she realizes that if her friends were alive than they would still be complaining but it would be about how the galaxy isn't as glamorous as they all thought. Shepard can only smile at how Ashley used to make a comment whenever they went on a mission and it went south.

 

_'We used to dream of this...leaving our homes and finding new aliens so they can shoot at us...what the fuck were we thinking?'_

* * *

 

Her next section would be in two parts, the death of her sister and then her parents. They were both horrific events that she had to deal with but that is what she did, eventually. Which brings Shepard to her next stage which was her recovery from those tragedies. She did it the best way she knew how, and that was to immerse herself in as much knowledge with regards to her studies as she could.

It helped in the beginning and once she met someone in college it seemed to get a little easier. For a time everything began to fall into place and during the start of her last year of schooling she felt her life was getting better, and she soon began to anticipate her graduation. Even though it was hard not having her family there for it, Anderson would be, and that was okay. She began to feel as if she was shedding the shell that was her past and becoming an adult, and be able to make her own decisions.

Right around the time when her schooling was coming to an end she began to receive numerous job offers from small companies. She continued to politely turn each of them down until one group began to pursue her at a frequent basis. This would be the time when a new section of her life began and things started to change for her. It was then that Shepard had been contacted by a private company and offered a high ranking position. They saw her potential and who she had the opportunity to become. They offered her the lead position in their research and development department and for a moment she was intrigued at the offer.

Even though she already had a position with the Alliance once she graduated, she initially contemplated joining them. They seemed to want to help people and had more resources then the Alliance but it only took one single search for her to realize who they were, a hate group. They had sent her numerous requests to join them, stating they had the ability to move and advance humanity even further than anyone else could dream of. They continued to tell her that she had the potential to do great things and that she'd be the sole reason for humanities evolvement in the future.

Soon the head of the group contacted her personally and told her that humans needed to advance, that they were behind in every category, such as weaponry and ships. That they were new to the galactic front and treated by other races as such, with contempt, that they were expected to know their place and it wasn't right. He continued to try and tempt her by saying, with her help they had the opportunity to change it all and hold limitless power in the palm of their hands. And that the other alien races saw them as a threat and could one day rise up and try and take over and make humans their slaves, that she has the opportunity to stop that from ever happening, and humans should be the ones in control.

Shepard thought he was insane and ignored his messages since the group was only after human domination and not actually helping anyone else. She thought she was done dealing with them after she sent her last message with a polite refusal but it wasn't the case.

They continued to harass her and send messages to even include images of her and the Anderson family on private outings. There was even an image of her and David in a private meeting in a secured room at the Alliance base in Vancouver. Even more pics of her at her apartment feeding her fish or in the library studying. She couldn't fathom how some of these images had been taken since some weren't in public places and the others that were, had been times that she was alone, or so she thought. It began to make her paranoid and she was about to tell David when she received another message. It stated that if she ever told anyone in the Alliance that they had contacted her, then Anderson and his family would be in danger.

She couldn't figure out who these people were and why they were doing this. After a while Shepard chose to confide in her college friends, Diana Allers and James Vega. She dragged them to a place she hoped no one could find them. A place she had never been before so she could tell the two people she thought she could trust what was happening. They had been the only ones outside of the Anderson family that already knew about her past and even though she didn't want anyone to get hurt she needed help.

It wasn't a secret from the galaxy that the attack on Mindoir had happened but what was withheld from the media and public was whether or not anyone survived. Anderson made it a point to keep Shepard's name off of any lists that mentioned the attack. He didn't want her to relive the tragedy that she went through as it would be picked apart and analyzed by the media so in the end the report stated one nameless sole survived. Shepard's past was erased and a new story put in its place, that her parents died in an accident when she was a baby and up until Anderson adopted her she was in foster care.

Even though Shepard had never told anyone, Diana knew there was something more to Kerry's life story after her first week of school. She was Shepard's roommate and witnessed her waking up screaming nearly every night. Allers had seen the scars on her back and neck after she accidently walked into the bathroom but never said anything. Diana had been there for her from the beginning even though they were complete strangers, so Shepard felt it necessary to tell Allers about her past, her real past. Allers never judged her about it and was in fact supportive and protective, especially when it came to Shepard's relationships.

During her second year of school is when she met James and they quickly hit it off. Diana wasn't thrilled since he looked like a typical bonehead jock and thought he was only out for one thing. That all changed when Kerry had a bad flashback when a Batarian came to their school to visit a friend and Shepard attacked him. After pulling her off, Vega sat with Kerry the rest of the day and even held her into the night, being completely understanding of her actions, especially after hearing about her past. He went as far as apologizing to the Batarian and helping her come up with something to say to the Dean about what happened so she knew she could count on both of her friends to help with this group that was harassing her.

Instead, what she received was judgment and ridicule. They asked her how she could go against this human advancement group and what it stood for? Why would she want to help, when it was the aliens who took her family away, took her life away? Neither of her friends really knew what her actual career goal was, only that she was going to be a geneticist in the Alliance Navy. So when Shepard tried to explain that her studies in genetics were not limited to humans alone and this group of xenophobes were not what she wanted to associate herself with, her friends lashed out. They called her a traitor to humanity and if she were to continue on and help the alien races then she'd do it on her own; they wanted nothing to do with an alien sympathizer. Kerry couldn't understand where all of the hostility had come from but the worst was when James walked up to her and spoke to her for the last time. He said that all she was good for was to be used by aliens and thrown away like the scarred up piece of meat she was.

It still hurts to think about everything that was said to her that day and she is grateful that she never saw either of them again, as they both supposedly transferred out of the school. As she currently sits in the Normandy observation room she closes her eyes, squeezing them shut trying to stop the last words spoken to her by the man she thought she loved, from replaying to no avail.

_'If I knew that you were an alien loving whore than I never would have touched you!'_

The devastation she felt after he said those words to her, and how it would affect her. The future geneticist nearly lost everything, becoming depressed, turning to drugs and alcohol to numb the pain she felt. Kerry hoped that if she drank enough and took whatever pill she could that her friends words would leave her mind. She nearly lost her life from her self-destructive behavior and it took Anderson to rescue her, again. He found her in her room alone, lying on the floor after she had overdosed. He brought her to the hospital and once again took care of her but never asked what happened. He figured her relationship had ended and she took it hard but never asked, hoping she'd confide in him when she was ready. She never said anything and continued on and moved past that part of her life the best she could, thankful to the man who raised her.

Shepard continues to think about that time and how grateful she is that he didn't ask anything, he just continued to support her. She wanted to tell him all about this group of alien haters that had been harassing her. She needed to keep him safe and chose to keep quiet about it all and handle it herself. She contacted the head of the human extremist group and sent her own message. She told him that if he or anyone ever contacted her again or threaten her family then she would come after them with every resource she could. For a while there wasn't a reply and she was able to focus on the rest of her schooling and eventually graduate.

She did however, receive one last message on her last day of school that contained only one image. It was a recent image that she'd never seen before but knew who the person was quite well. It would be an image that would change her life from that day forward. It's an image that caused her to question everything that had ever been told to her by some of the people she trusted the most. It became the reason she has been doing what she is doing. It's an image that she can't stop thinking about. It was an image of her...

"Five minutes until decontamination process begins..."

The Normandy pilot's voice startles Shepard out her thoughts. Consumed by her own thoughts, Shepard hadn't realized they had even landed at the Armali spaceport. Standing, she grabs her duffle bag and heads towards the airlock hoping she would not run into Kaiden again. She hadn't seen him since the incident on the docks on the Citadel, and was grateful. She is hoping that the human Spectre isn't planning on staying and being her protection detail and take over for Ashley. He would already be reminded of his dead fiancé each time he looks at Shepard. She told Anderson that Alenko wasn't needed since there would be Asari commandos on the compound but David wasn't convinced. The only person she had met up with was the ships doctor, Karin Chakwas.

Chakwas had been on the Citadel as the head of the triage department in Huerta memorial hospital for the last six months before being called to run the Normandy's medical bay. Being on ships for most of her career she never found time for a family so Shepard is the closest thing Karin has to a daughter. She became one of the most well known doctors in the Alliance early on in her career so there was never any question when she found herself on Admiral Hackett's ship. Chakwas was there when the Admiral responded to the distress beacon on Mindoir and was the reason that Shepard is even alive. It's the reason why she is so close to Shepard as well as Captain Anderson.

Karin was one of the first to treat Shepard when they found her left for dead on Mindoir. Even though she isn't a psychiatrist Chakwas made it a point to check up on the girl over the first few years after the attack to see how she was coping with it all. A bond was formed between the two, but school and missions caused them to lose touch until Shepard's last assignment on Tuchanka. Shepard had been injured in the blast that killed Mordin Solus and needed medical attention quickly since she sustained head injuries. The Citadel wasn't the closest but had the best doctors and Chakwas made it a point to put herself in charge of Kerry's overall well being. Chakwas knew even though Shepard had made a name for herself and been successful she needed help since there was a loneliness when Chakwas looked at her.

Karin had heard all about the rumors that concerned the young woman doctor. How those that would work with her had a low success rate of surviving the mission. Chakwas began to read each report of every mission Shepard went on confirming the rumors and she could not fathom how one person could go through so much anguish. Karin wasn't surprised in the least when Shepard had a mental breakdown after her last detail. Chakwas made sure no one outside of Anderson, Hackett and Udina knew about it and Kerry had always been appreciative.

Having already said her goodbyes she makes her way to the airlock. She wants to speak to Karin one last time but the fact that the good doctor had polished off a bottle of her favorite Brandy has caused her to sleep it off. Confiding in the ships doctor about what she is about to do had been a last ditch effort to ask for help but it never happened. Keeping everyone she loves safe is the most important thing so the less that no the better. Standing at the airlock door waiting for it to open she can sense someone come up behind her and knows its Kaiden. She knows he is staring at her, can almost feel the back of her head burning and is about to turn around and say something when the outer door to the Normandy opens, revealing six heavily armed Asari Commandos and Councilor Tevos.

"Councilor, I am surprised to see you here." Shepard says smiling at the Asari leader as they both perform the customary greeting. Tevos has always been a supporter of the human doctor, always listened to what the human doctor had to say. She even ordered an investigation team be sent out to Eden Prime to look into the Prothean beacon when no one else listened. Nothing was found since the beacon was damaged and the doubt about Shepard's speeches of a fatal disease continued on. It only solidified what the other two councilors believed and they scoffed at the notion that there could be something out there that could end all life in the galaxy. Still Tevos believed in her and that's all that mattered.

"Commander Shepard, it is so good to see you again. It's been too long." No matter what anyone else thought of her, Shepard had saved the Councilors life and Tevos is forever grateful. That this human would be so selfless and help others without question is nearly unheard of in any race. Now Shepard is on Thessia to help her people so quickly after her last assignment and it is a testament to the human woman, and Tevos has the utmost respect for the Commander. Shepard knows all of this but is still a little surprised when the Councilor turns to face Kaiden and all but dismisses the human Spectre.

"Lieutenant Commander Alenko, your services are not required." Before he can protest she continues, putting an end to anything else he might have to say. "Please give my regards to Captain Anderson and tell him that I will be seeing to Commander Shepard's security detail personally." Turning back to face Shepard, Tevos smiles and motions to escort the raven haired woman to the T'Soni estate.

As they walk away, surrounded by the Commandos, Shepard can hear Alenko grumbling something about him being better off but Kerry doesn't care as the sight before her is mesmerizing. She has never been to a planet this beautiful before and all she wants to do is stop for a moment and take it all in. This is what she has envisioned with regards to where she wants to disappear to and the closest thing she can compare it to is Mindoir.

" _Domi adsum_." Shepard unknowingly says, causing everyone to pause for a moment.

"Commander, I didn't know you spoke the old Asari language...Where did you hear that phrase before?"

Not realizing she had spoken anything out loud, Kerry can feel her cheeks begin to flush, realizing she is being stared at she has to take a deep breath. She quickly looks at the Councilor, hoping she hadn't insulted anyone by not saying the phrase correctly and begins to panic and speak quickly, not thinking.

"I apologize councilor; I didn't mean to insult any of you. I heard it once when I was younger, from an Asari who saved...who I met, but my translator was broken and this was the one phrase she kept saying as she pointed to her home...I"

"Commander there is no need for apologies I assure you. It's just... I only ever heard one other person speak in our old language and she would say that every time she'd come home..." Pausing, as she remembers her good friend and how hard it is even ten years later to think about her _Amici mei's_ , or good friends death. Pushing down the sad thoughts Tevos notices Shepard still looking apologetic and smiles at the human. "It is quite alright; in fact you said it perfectly. Good our sky cars are here, shall we?"

The rest of the trip was laced in silence and Shepard knew she hit a nerve but instead of pressing the issue further she became content with watching the Thessian sunset. With the planet being mainly covered in water and as the T'Soni estate comes into view, she can see it too is borders one of the planets many oceans, Kerry did actually begin to feel as if she were home.

Her parents house, which had been built by her father faced the ocean on Mindoir and she can still remember it all. The wind she felt on her face as well as the mist of water that would splash up as it hit the rocks on the beach. The sight of the disappearing sun as it seemed to set into the water, signifying the end of another day. Even the distinctive smell she can remember vividly as she would walk out of her house, is all coming back to her since being on the Asari planet. For the first time in a long time she actually feels comfortable as she watches the scenery pass by filled with sights she has never witnessed before, but still seem familiar.

Being brought out of her trans only when the sky car touches down she gets out of the sky car and quickly begins to feel as if she has been here before. Shepard can't help but notice that she recognizes nearly everything about the front of the T'Soni home. The walkway that is filled with flowers of every color, each more beautiful then the next. The door that is nearly twice her size and the fact that the entire house looks like a castle out of medieval times begins to make her realize she's seen this all before. She begins to panic, her breathing has become labored and her high collared clothing has become restricting. She can see the concern on the Asari councilors face, hear it in her voice as her vision begins to fade and everything becomes dark.


	4. A promise kept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All future A/n's will be at the end of each chapter so I will try to keep this one as short as possible...I am all smiles with the support and attention this story is getting. To my reviewer I wish I could respond privately but not sure if I can...still learning the in's and out's of this site. But to answer your question yes, I am definitely continuing this story and I hope you and everyone else will like the direction I take this story in. As you all have already have noticed I've used a lot from the original story line but changed a lot as well, hopefully to everyone's liking. I hope I can get more chapters out sooner but RL may get in the way and I also do not want to rush the chapters...I've Rushed before and its why I've taken a break from my other projects...Again thanks for all of the support.

Over the course of her life, Doctor Liara T'Soni has achieved many accomplishments in a short amount of time. One such achievement is graduating from the University of Serrice at the top of her class. She gained dual degrees in archeology and genetics, and is the youngest Asari to do so in the school's history. So it is no wonder she'd be the one to make some of the most remarkable discoveries in the galaxies history. One such finding was of an ancient civilization that lived generations ago, the Prothean's.

When Liara found this new race she also discovered that they were the reason that the current races have the abilities, such as using the mass relays for space travel, that they do today. All modern technology that is available now had been created by this mysterious race and their discovery had been awe inspiring. Not everything was perfect though as doubts began to form, and for Liara the frustrations began when it came out that they mysteriously vanished from the galaxy fifty thousand years ago. The legitimacy of her findings were brought into question due to the fact that there had been no proof of why they became extinct. It was as if they disappeared with no known reason so it became easier for other experts to dismiss the claim of their existence.

The young Asari scientist would not be discouraged and continued to find more proof of the Prothean's existence and share them with the galaxy. These findings would eventually change the history books forever. It began to make everyone wonder about everything they had been taught such as how the technology that is available came about. Liara's discoveries caused everyone to stop and re-evaluate everything that had already been thought of as the truth but it took a Human, Commander Shepard, to finally solidify what Liara had been talking about. There were still concerns considering no one had heard of the Protheans and it changed how history would be looked at.

In the past no one really questioned anything, since most were so caught up in the new technological advancements that seemed to be created on a daily basis. For a time it became overwhelming and some historians even feared that each time a new discovery was made, or invention created, a small piece of history became lost. Each race maintained their own databanks but over time historians were looked upon as a dying profession and not needed, so when one left the field they were not replaced. With everything in the galaxy moving forward so quickly, no one stopped to look and see that the past was becoming forgotten.

After a while most of the passages that contained the galaxies history started to deteriorate, as the databanks that held them were not maintained as they should. As a result the computers became outdated and the information began to become lost over time. The consensus had already been that the Asari's discovered the Mass Relays that gave everyone else the ability to advance quickly. Since the Asari were such a long lived race no one bothered to look back any further. Doctor T'Soni's findings left everyone, to include Asari Matriarchs, to finally think about what they believed to be true. She instantly became famous within her field of expertise and looked upon as a leader in the world of Archaeology but with that success came a price. 

Some of her companions would only hope to be able to accomplish half of what she has been able to do in a lifetimes worth of work. Even at the young age of one hundred and six, barely an adolescent, Liara has been published in some of the most prestigious science journals and given speeches to audiences that were standing room only. Some of her peers looked at her with respect and adoration but others who had been in her same field of study ignored any discoveries that she would unveil. They became jealous of the fact that someone so young could become as successful as she was, when they themselves were barely known in their own field. This is even true of her own people since she is considered no older than a child in her culture. Her surname didn't help since her mother's status, being one of the oldest and most respected Asari Matriarchs, caused Liara to have a childhood with an uphill battle when it comes to her own people taking her serious and the start of her Maiden years are no different.

Liara has always earned every award she gained on her own but it wasn't enough for most Asari since they are focused solely on her age and who her parents are; not what she has done. Her mother tried to protect her from an early age but her lineage began to affect her in a negative fashion. Since both of her parents are Asari, Liara is considered a pureblood and looked down upon by the Asari race since having two Asari parents doens't allow them to grow as a race. Neither Benezia nor Aethyta cared, but they did not want their only daughter to have a tainted image before she could create one. Unfortunately they were unsuccessful due to the negative stigma that had already been placed on purebloods. No matter what her parents did, it didn't matter and Liara was subjected to the cruelty of what the pureblood stigma brought with it. After completing her degree she soon found out that she could not be belittled if no one was around and solitude was her saving grace for a while. 

Between her mother pushing her to change her focus on her future endeavors and the doubt she continued to receive from the other Asari's, she soon became frustrated and broke away from everything. Her mother was devastated when her only child chose to leave the T'Soni home but Aethyta, the Matriarchs bondmate supported Liara in her endeavors. Liara's sire wanted her to spread her wings and explore like a maiden should. She was still a little young and it wasn't exactly what she meant by explore but it was good for Liara. 

Going off on her own and being away from her home while sad, would allow Liara to earn the respect she deserved and it worked. The younger T'Soni gained the recognition on her own when she found information that showed the galaxy that there was an entire race that lived generations ago. It became another in a long line of breakthroughs that had been happening and the galaxy became swept up in what it all meant. She began to be invited to seminars and asked questions about this secret race no one had ever heard of before. Liara found herself overwhelmed with all of the attention and put in uncomfortable circumstances from time to time. Since she is an only child, and a sheltered one at that, her less than adequate social skills would come out in certain circumstances but all she would need to do is contact her sire and she'd be able to calm down. Aethyta always had a way to make the young Asari feel better and was always up front and honest with her daughter. Liara was grateful for any advice either parent would give her but always seemed to look forward to her talks with her father more. It wasn't for any other reason besides how worldly Aethyta was since she had traveled the galaxy as a member, and eventual leader of the Asari Commandos. The fact that her parents were separated for a time was a factor as well but Liara never admitted it.

They had been estranged for years since Aethyta had never been one for the political aspect or diplomacy unlike her bondmate. Benezia was always a part of the Asari government in some fashion since reaching her Matron years and had centuries of experience. Being revered as a teacher of Asari religion, philosophy and always looking for new ways to expand together as a galactic hole. Aethyta always preached how the Asari should be more self-sufficient and fight for their futures; That the Asari were the dominant race and should act as such. Her attitude eventually changed but not before her antics and rants during meetings began to draw doubt, not only on Aethyta as a leader but on Liara and her future. Benezia knew her bondmate didn't purposely cause this, but Liara was more important than their marriage.

Their split was short lived but long enough for both of Liara's parents to see that their problems had been part of the reason for their daughters decision to leave. They both hoped that when they told their daughter about the reconciliation that Liara would entertain the fact of coming home but she had already discovered the Protheans and didn't have the time. She had a job to do and a galaxy to inform about what she had found but one thing halted everything. All the journals she had been published in, all of the seminars she had been slated to preside over as well as all of the funding she was accepting to further excavate more Prothean findings stopped when tragedy struck. Ten years ago an incident brought the young Asari home finally; a tragedy that involved Aethyta.

Liara's sire and her squad of commandos had been on a training exercise when they received a distress call from a planet in the system, saying they were under attack. When they arrived what they found was the aftermath of what had been a gruesome attack and only one survivor emerged, a Human child. Aethyta had thought she was dead since the girl's wounds looked fatal but she soon found herself tending to her after she woke up. The hardened Asari commando's heart broke when the Human, who was barely older than Liara, comparatively speaking, tried to ask where her parents were and if they were alright but could barely speak. The girl's wounds were serious and it didn't look like she'd survive so no one wanted to upset the child any further.

The girl's translator had been destroyed anyway so the commandos spoke freely in their native language. Aethyta noticed that the Human seemed to be caught up in what each of them had been saying and tried to repeat certain phrases. She seemed to become comfortable the longer they stayed and attached herself to Aethyta the most. She needed to get to a hospital so they contacted Thessia to relay to the Alliance what had happened. Aethyta's squad soon found themselves in a firefight when another ship of Humans landed and attacked the small group of Asari's. Aethyta wanted to fight but stayed by the young girl's side until the Meds took effect and she passed out.

The leader of the commandos fought until she was the last one standing. She had been injured in the process and rather than risk the girls life as well, hid them both until the Alliance came to rescue them. Aethyta's injuries while many, had not seemed serious. She had been tended to by the Alliance ships doctor and they were able stabilize the Asari and made it a point to return her home.

Liara immediately returned to Thessia upon hearing about the attack on her sire. She was relieved when she returned home and her father seemed to be alright. According to the Alliance doctor all that was needed was antibiotics and rest. Complications arose after a few days and she developed an infection that would ultimately claim Aethyta's life. It devastated the T'Soni household and pushed Liara into more solitude as she concentrated only on her work. She began to look further into the genetic structure of other aliens, and how their illnesses could possibly affect the Asari race. Liara allowed her work to consume her so she would not think about her father's death. Her mother tried to pull her daughter away from it all but Liara only wanted to focus on one thing. She used the excuse that she wanted to make certain that an incident like this never happened again. As angry and upset as Liara became she never blamed the Humans for what happened even though most other Asari's were, and war nearly started over this incident between the two. 

What claimed Aethyta's life apparently was an infection that originated from a Human planet, missed diagnosed by a Human doctor and contracted from a Human girl Aethyta tried to protect. It put doubt in the minds of some of Benezia's acolytes as far as what she had been teaching about unity amongst all races. Peace was not on anyone's mind at that time as it was looked upon by most Asari as a deliberate act. 

Shiala, the families most trusted follower and head of security was no different and began to second guess what she had learned when it came to unifying the galaxy. She wanted nothing to do with the newly discovered race no matter what Benezia said, she distrusted Humans from that day forward. She mainly kept her opinions to herself but did not allow Liara out of her sight and demanded that she accompany the young Asari doctor from that moment on but it wasn't necessary. Liara chose to stay at home since Aethyta had asked her to watch over her mother after she was gone, knowing they would both need one another. Liara did as she was asked and stayed by her mother's side but only if Benezia agreed to allow her to continue to pursue her studies in science, genetics to be exact so diseases from aliens would not be spread. Liara had planned on continuing her searches for more information on the Protheans since she was being saught after for her knowledge. The discovery of the Prothean empire was still in its infancy and everyone who had a vested interest in learning more needed a teacher to guide them. Liara T'Soni was that teacher but staying on her home world of Thessia hindered her ability to find answers to new questions that were being asked every day; mainly, how did they die off?

Without leaving Thessia to find these answers people began to look elsewhere and even went to uncharted planets that were suspected of having Prothean ruins. Not much was found and what may have been important findings became lost since pirates began attack the researchers. Eventually interest was lost until one Human, nearly ten years after Aethyta's death, found the information Liara had been searching for. It reestablished Liara's interest in the subject as well as brought attention back to the Prothean existence and raised new questions. 

Now this Human, the same one that unknowingly helped her with the Protheans, Doctor Kerry Shepard is in her home. She is being tended to after she collapsed not two steps from Liara's front door. With all of her past travels she had never met a Human up close before and to work along side one that had the same interests and studies excited her immensely. Not wanting to make a fool of herself due to her lack of experience dealing with the supposed fast paced and high strung race she had waited in her room until Shepard arrived. Not that she would miss anything since her room faced the front of the house and she was able to stand out on her balcony to see their guest.

Upon Shepard's arrival and seeing the doctor for the first time, Liara began to experience things she had never felt before and didn't quite know what to make of them other than nerves. All of these new found sensations doubled when the Human woman with flowing jet black...'hair'...at least that's what the intranet called it...looked at her and momentarily smiled. And just as fast as they began, all of the feelings Liara was going through ended when the woman fell on the ground and had to be carried into her home.

The Alliance Commander is now lying on a large chair in the master sitting room of the T'Soni estate being looked at by three Asari's, all with their own thoughts. Her mother, Benezia, who is sitting next to the Shepard trying to care for her with worry and concern. She had been talking to the Normandy's doctor over a call, going over some of her medical history and trying to do what the ships medic has been suggesting. As soon as she went to greet their guest and saw her collapse the Matriarch's motherly instinct kicked in and she immediately saw to Shepard's wellbeing personally, much to the displeasure of her security. 

Shiala has been on edge since it was stated by the lady of the house that a human would be coming to stay with them for a while. The head of T'Soni security knew who the Human was but didn't care and has been by the Matriarch side since well before the sky car landed. Seeing the Asari councilor and Benezia tend to their 'guest' without cause for concern was infuriating but since it wasn't her place to say anything, Shiala remains quiet. The only person she can try and convince that this is a bad idea is Liara, whose eyes haven't left the unconscious Human but if one wrong move is made then Shiala will be force to defend the Asari she holds most dear. Shiala can see the interest the Maiden has in this woman and her distrust of this supposed galactic savior grows with each passing moment. The thought of Shepard taking advantage of Liara and her lack of experience with everything begins to make the Matron's blood boil and all she wants to do is warp this piece of varen shit through a wall, repeatedly. She can see the questioning stare in Benezia's face and as her concentration returns to what is happening in front of her she realizes she has been inadvertently flaring her Biotics.

"Shiala you are dismissed, I will call you later if I need you." Benezia's annoyance is ever apparent. It's as if she knows the other Asari's thoughts. 

"Madam T'Soni please, there is obviously something wrong with her." Shiala begins to plead to the elder Asari, hoping she'll listen. Pointing at the prone woman she continues. "She is sick or something and I wouldn't put it past the Alliance to send someone here to infect us all..." Shiala's voice grows in volume with each word she says.

"Enough!" Benezia shouts, startling everyone. "As I've explained before Shiala..." Benezia continues a little calmer. "... Doctor Shepard is one of the most respected Humans in the galaxy, so having her here is an honor. Yes there is a reason why she fainted but I assure you it's nothing more than exhaustion. I'm sure she is just like Liara with her work and does not get enough rest." Feeling guilty for yelling at her most trusted follower Benezia gets up from the couch leading Shiala away and continues to reassure her that there is no cause for concern. 

The head of the T'Soni household has repeatedly tried to convince the Matron that there is no reason to distrust most Humans, no matter what Shiala's opinion is. Benezia was able to move past what had happened with Aethyta and realized that her bondmate died doing the noble thing. She protected those that needed it and were unable to protect themselves. Just because it was a Human planet and disease that took the life of her Bondmate, not every one of them is to blame, not even the child Aehtyta eventually gave her life protecting. Benezia had told Shiala numerous times that no matter the outcome and how painful it was that they were all there as a family when she passed. 

Different things trigger the Matriarchs memories back to that time. Some of her thoughts are good and some are harder to deal with but each one always has the same effect; remembering the life they had together, not what they lost. Shiala reminds the Matriarch of the times when she was bitter about it all and how much she blamed every Human but these thoughts were never voiced. Benezia remained quiet due to what this tragedy did for the family, by bringing it together and their daughter coming home. Each time she looks at Liara she realizes that she may have lost her bondmate but she got her 'little wing' back and is glad that her only daughter is not as hateful. 

Slowly walking into the room towards the Alliance officer, Liara can not fathom how her families protector could dislike such an interesting creature. The same person who has the Asari's stomach in knots each time she looks at her. The one that is lying on her couch in front of her looking, peaceful. In the past Liara had found herself asking her mother numerous times why does Shiala hate them so much. Benezia's only answer was a smile and simple explanation that the actions of a few may punish the many. It took a little while but she soon understood what her mother was saying and that an entire race should not be judged because of one incident. Liara never garnered ill-will towards the Humans and it was her father that died, so she didn't understand why Shiala began to treat them like they were all Ardat- Yakshi's

Being so caught up in her thoughts, Liara found herself alone with Shepard and taking the place of her Mother, sitting next to the sleeping woman. Coming out of her trans she realizes that she has been running her fingers through the silky strands of ...'hair'...or whatever the intranet calls it. Embarrassed at her rash actions she momentarily stops until she realizes how much she loves the way it feels in her hands.

"Why does Shiala think we need protecting from something so fascinating?" Liara voices her thoughts to the empty room.

Watching this hair fall through her fingers is mesmerizing; as dark as it is, it seems to change color when the light from setting sun through the front window hits it. Having an almost red tint to it, and it has distracted Liara enough not to notice green eyes slowly open until a hand is felt touching hers. Green eyes meeting blue for the first time and for a moment both Human and Asari smile at one another. Liara is about to speak when the green eyes she has been intently looking at for mere seconds begin to show signs of panic. 

"It's okay, you are safe..." Liara tries to calm Shepard down but the Asari's words only seem to upset her further.

"You need to be quiet...they...they are still out there! Please help me..."Shepard begins to pull the Asari closer to her so she can whisper and at the same time grabbing at her own throat. 

Confused and growing nervous, Liara tries to pull back which only results in the Human holding on to her tighter. "Doctor Shepard please let go, your hurting me..."

"You need to be quiet...they killed everyone else...they'll come for us next."

Liara tries to relax herself so she can continue to calm Shepard down. She wants to leave and get her mother but every time she tries to pull away Shepard tightens her grip. "No don't, they'll kill you too...please stay...promise me you won't go out there?!"

Everything seems to stop after the question is asked. Liara is instantly brought back to what her father told her about the human girl she tried to protect. She was asked the same thing; to promise to stay by her side. Aethyta seemed sad when telling this story to her daughter and Liara figured there was something else but she never got a chance to ask her father. Hearing this now only makes her miss her sire that much more but it also reminds Liara of what her father did that day; help someone in need. Looking into the Humans eyes and lowering her voice to barely above a whisper, she tries to reassure her as much as she can.

"I only have to leave for a moment. You are safe, there is no one here that will hurt us. I'll be right back." 

She can see the doctors expression begin to change to understanding. Liara had read all about the Commander's medical history. There were some doctors who had said she suffered from something called PTSD. They mainly considered her to have some sort of mental instability and Liara begins to realize she may be having a flashback to something that has happened in her past. They had all learned about who Shepard was since this woman would be spending a significant amount of time in their home. Part of the reason for the thorough background check was Shiala being paranoid but it was mostly utilized to help familiarize the T'Soni household with Shepard herself. They weren't concerned about her past dealings with other races as much as her accomplishments but there were some passages in her file that could not be ignored.

The death she witnessed on every mission she went on is significant so Liara is beginning to understand what is going on at this moment. She must be thinking she's involved in some sort of fight. Reading about her past experiences amazed the Asari since nothing ever happened to Liara when she was out on her digs; the panic stricken human has been around so much death it took its toll on the poor woman.

"You're coming back though right?" Shepard pleads, tears rolling down her cheek.

"I'm always coming back." Liara smiles down towards the human who has begun to relax more. She cannot imagine what Shepard could be reliving. It seems horrific to the Asari, and Liara knows she is not the only one who needs help between the two of them.

"Liara, I'm here whats going on?" Her mother places a reassuring hand on her shoulder but Liara can tell her mother is nervous for her.

Benezia had been watching her daughters interaction with the human and initially couldn't help but smile. Herself along with the councilor had escorted Shiala to her private quarters in the T'Soni estate. She continued to reassure her friend that Shepard was different and that her concerns were unwarranted; that she was not sick and only here to help. Upon returning and seeing the interaction between Shepard and her daughter, a smile forms on the elder Asari's face. Even though her daughter hadn't been around this race before Liara chose to help, rather than hide, and Benezia couldn't be prouder. This would be a memory that the Matriarch would keep with her for the rest of her days. She couldn't hear everything that was being said but after a moment new something was wrong when she hears pleads for help and watches as Shepard restrains Liara from getting up.

The elder T'Soni immediately calls for Tevos and moves to help her daughter and she could see the panic in the humans facial features. Benezia could hear the concern in Liara's voice and took her daughters place by the humans side. Leaning down, next to Shepard's ear so she can try and calm her down.

"Mother wait she is listening to me..." Liara tries to explain but Tevos has already escorted her out of the room. Even though they tried to reassure Shiala, and Tevos vouched for the savior of the Citadel, there were still many unknowns and they want to keep Liara safe.

"Tevos, I read about Shepard's past but there was nothing in there to indicate she went through anything like this, so I'm confused as to what just happened. Why would she think we were being attacked?" Liara asks the Councilor, with concern in her voice. The councilor in turn chooses to ignore the question, turning away from the young Maiden.

"Councilor?"

Sighing Tevos lowers her gaze to the floor, closes her eyes and lies. "I do not know...hopefully your mother will be able shed some light on what has happened."

In fact Tevos is one of the few that does know about Kerry's past and her parents. Not even Benezia knew, even after Aethyta came home, the Asari commando kept to the story that the Human child she was trying to protect died from her wounds along with her entire family. Tevos only found out after the human doctor saved her, but swore not to say anything. The Asari councilor was the worst out of all the councilors to be infected with the blood disease and Shepard did not leave her side the entire time. The treatment was not pleasant and Tevos needed a distraction so Shepard tried to help by talking to her. They each got so caught up in one-another's stories that they both inadvertently told the other about their pasts. Now this human who saved her life, who has been through so much trauma, is here on her home world offering her help, suffering yet Tevos cannot think of anything to do in order to help. There is one thing that can possibly bring her mind back to focus but with the state that the doctor is in, it would need to be forced, a meld.

It is something that each Asari has the ability to perform and considered a gift by each. When an Asari consciously attunes her nervous system to her partner's, sending and receiving electrical impulses directly through the skin, they share a part of themselves with whomever they are melding with. They are able to gather information or go deeper into the subconscious and nervous system in order to perform a mating meld and for reproduction purposes. It is considered sacred by all who experience it so to force a meld on someone is forbidden and considered unethical by all Asari. There are some circumstances when it is required and times such as these when someone is experiencing some sort of psychotic episode, it may be alright to perform one. Rules have been created that if it is necessary to force a meld it will only be done if the person is Asari or has been through multiple melds.

Still the Asari that is initiating the meld needs to be mindful of what the other person is going through, as they may be effected negatively. Each others memories will be experienced through the meld and an experienced Asari can wall off certain areas of their minds. They can choose to either experience or ignore memories of the other person either by force or consent but when someone is in a state of rage, panic or despair, caution is necessary due to the fact that too many emotions and memories, good and bad are being experienced. It can harm both that are involved in the meld and has the opportunity to cause permanent damage. All Asari are taught this at a young age and most follow it due to the ramifications and dangers that a forced meld can pose. So the Asari counselor is shocked into disbelief when she looks around the corner and sees her long-time friend in a meld with someone who cannot give consent.

She knows it was a quick decision in order to try and help the panic stricken woman but if something were to happen to Benezia then war would surely be on the horizon, no matter who's fault it is. The only thing that kept Humans and Asari from a galactic war after Aethyta died, had been due to the relationship between Anderson and Tevos but that could only keep tensions calm for so long. It took Shepard saving the Asari councilor to squash any bad blood, but if Benezia were to be harmed in any way it would erase it all. With the backing of the Krogan and Turians, the Asari would have the advantage and quickly defeat the Alliance. Tevos begins to panic but knows enough not to touch Benezia as the meld must end on its own.

Seeing the elder Asari's eyes turn from black to blue Tevos breathes a sigh of relief when her friend nods to her that everything is alright. Sitting on the floor in front of the chair Shepard is lying on now asleep, Liara's mother can only rub her hands across her eyes to wipe away the tears, still not sure what she just witnessed.

"Nezzy, why would you do that?" Seeing the anguish in the eyes of her long time friend she stops to calm herself since she looks to be in need of help. "What happened, what did you see?" The Asari councilor kneels next to Benezia as Liara rushes to the aid of her mother.

Looking back at the human and then up at her daughter the exhausted Matriarch can only say one word.

"Pain."


	5. If I had just one more day

 

  _Blue; My entire line of sight is encompassed with the color blue and even though I should be nervous as to why, it is calming. My eyes slowly begin to regain focus and there is a figure surrounded in the blue glow. It is an Asari and she is looking down at me with concern. She may want to help me so I must be in my parents home on Mindoir during the attack. And this Asari must be the one who helped me survive, except something is different. She is younger, prettier and the pain I normally feel at that time isn't there, so this can't be my old home, can it?_

_No matter, I can't take that chance of being found, she begins to say something and I cautiously tell her not to speak. I fear we will be discovered and possibly killed or worse, enslaved. Yet this Asari is hell bent on leaving my side but I need help since the Batarians slashed my throat... but there is no blood, no pain...it's all just different...maybe I'm remembering things differently for some reason...Either way I need her to stay with me._

"Promise me your coming back?" _I ask, causing her to stop for a moment. The question seems to disarm this Asari, and I wonder if what I have said has brought her to another time in her mind._

_Focusing her attention on me once more she smiles, and I can feel the truth in her words that she will always come back to help me. But as she leaves the blue glow goes with her, replaced by something else, a void of nothingness and I can hear the screams of people in pain. I must be on Mindoir and I can only hope this is a dream and I will wake up soon, but it still feels as real as if I was there. I refuse to open my eyes, knowing what will be in front of me but I begin to feel a presence and somethng I cannot explain comes over me. An angelic feeling is the only way I can describe what is happening and I feel protected all of a sudden. It is as if I have had someone watching over me but why now?_

_Opening my eyes I see the form of another Asari and as the horrific events of that day on Mindoir continue to play on behind me she reaches out to me, telling me to take her hand. I believe what she is saying, that I will be protected but as I move closer I can see her falter in her confidence. Her concentration mometarily turns towards the nightmare that was my parents murder. A single tear forms and this Asari quickly grabs my hand, and I start to regain my focus. When my vision clears, I can only think of one word that can describe what I feel; safe._

 

Shepard cannot remember a time when she felt so overwhelmed with emotions. First, she was leaving her home and saying goodbye to the one person who helped her through it all in David Anderson, knowing she'd never see him again. Then the next moment she found herself heading to Thessia alone on a strange ship and her mind began to wander. Shepard's thoughts turn to what her future could be like after she finishes this mission.

Those thoughts cause her to remember her friends that were lost, and all the pain and guilt she continues to punish herself with. It only gets worse when she sees Kaiden, knowing he blames her for Ashley's death. Barely able to make eye contact with him due to the absolute hatred in his expression he has for her. Finally seeing a friendly face in Tevos after she arrives at the Asari home world. Beginning to feel secure, almost like she is home, only to land at her destination and become panic stricken.

It didn't make any sense why she was feeling this way, especially since she was just looking at an object; a house no less. It's a home she has never been to before, but somehow recognizes. She feels attached to it, that it is apart of her past in someway, but has no idea how that is even possible. Besides the home she was looking at, the last thing she remembers is seeing an Asari standing on a balcony, smiling at her. That simple expression caused feelings to go through her that she had suppressed for a long time.

The range of emotions she's had to deal with is upsetting to say the least. On top of everything else she had another nightmare about her parents death, and can only hope these terrible visions stop. Fearing this emotional turmoil she has been experiencing is not over yet she is dreading the next few moments. Realizing it has been a while since she arrived, due to the fact that the sun has begun to set, and as much as she doesn't want to, Shepard needs to get up.

Waking up and finding herself in a private room, in a bed with no knowledge of how she ended up there would normally alarm her in some fashion but this feels different. It isn't home but she is comfortable here and it's something she hasn't experienced since she left her home planet, since her parents passed, and it's...nice. With everything else that the Commander has planed she still has a job to do, so her being in an environment such as this will make it easier. Kerry can only pray that there won't a repeat of her previous actions. Having to explain why she had an 'episode' and collapsed once already will be enough of an embarrassment.

Sitting up so she can look around, but it is hard to tell what the room looks like in the dark and the light from her Omni-tool only illuminates so much. Searching and finding a light, then her bags that someone had left for her, she quickly gets changed in hopes of at least finding someone so she can apologize for her earlier 'performance'. Taking a look around the room she doesn't notice anything interesting or unusual and is a little disapointed. She's not sure what she expected but since the T'Soni home looks like a compound mixed with a castle from Earths medieval times, the Alliance doctor was hoping for something different.

It's just a four walled room with a door, a window that has a view of a court yard, and a private bath. Walking into the wash room she smiles a little with the amount of care and thought that has been put into making sure her stay would be a good one. There seems to be every type of Human soap, shampoo, and about a hundred different scented cleaning products lining the shelves throughout the room. Shaking her head she makes a mental note to remember to thank the person who went through the trouble.

Sitting back down on the bed her mood turns a little somber, and she wishes she didn't have to leave. Even though she barely made it to the front door, the fact that Benezia took the time set everything up for her stay makes it difficult to even want to leave. Staying here and finishing the mission is the one thing that is on her list of things to do that makes sense. She is begining to doubt everything besides this mission and her focus needs to be on the take at hand. It is important, and she must make sure they are successful for the sake of the galaxy, and nothing else matters. 

She has only been given a brief overview of what the mission parameters were, but understood the severity. Anderson had informed her that doctor T'Soni made a discovery that could lead them to proving this new strain of virus that is threatening everyone, exists. Shepard is enthusiastic and a little anxious to hear what the Asari has to say since the two doctors are the only ones that seem to believe it is a problem.

The Human leaders have not, or will not, express concerns over what Shepard has said about this disease. The only answer she receives is Anderson telling her she is allowed to look into it more, but only on her own time. That there will be no official acknowledgement by Udina's office or the Alliance. The Asari have been a little more helpful and willing to listen but have yet to acknowledge anything either. 

Shepard can understand both of their stances, since there isn't much of any proof that this disease even exists. The few cases where the Alliance has been notified of this illness are not officially recognized as being a possible epidemic. The fact that this information could cause a galaxy wide panic is realized, but in the Commander's eyes the leaders of each planet have the right to know. It should not be covered up, or swept aside because her credibility, usefulness, or sanity has been brought into question by someone with a grudge. Nor should it be doubted because no one can believe such a thing could exist. Thinking back to that time makes her mood that much worse.

A little less than six months ago an overzealous Admiral tried to have an investigation started that would look into everything she had ever been apart of. All of her accomplishments and every mistake would be questioned for there validity and necessity. This Admiral didn't like the fact that her department was receiving funding for research into projects that were helping aliens, while his funding was being pulled. He thought all of her research was irrelevant since it is being used in order to cure diseases that Humans could not contract, or so he thought. At the time Shepard was working on a cure for the genophage and Rear Admiral Mikhailovich, commander of the 63rd Scout Flotilla, had issues with it all.

He was scheduled to receive two Normandy class frigates, the SR-1 and SR-2. They were the most advanced ships ever assembled, with the SR-2 having the capability to travel deeper into space then anyone had ever ventured before. The Admirals acceptance of the ships baffled Kerry since it was well known that Mikhailovich was a xenophobe. He hated the fact that Turians assisted in the ships planning and creation. He could not understand how it was agreed upon to allow the Turians to have access to the Alliances most advanced ships, yet he had no problem accepting them into his command. Unfortunately for the Admiral, funding was tight and Shepard had just began her next mission to help the Krogan. Subsequently the SR-2 project was put on hold which was supposed to be unveiled at Mikhailovich's promotion ceremony. Add in the fact that the council requisitioned the SR-1 for the first Human Spectre, and supposed friend of Shepard's, away from him, and you have one very angry Rear Admiral.  

Their rift came to a head when Shepard went in front of an Alliance board to discuss what she had discovered. After finding proof that there may be a disease that could possibly eliminate the galaxies population, Shepard called for an immediate session with all of the top Alliance officials as well as Councilor Udina. She had been keeping Anderson informed on the status of where she found this disease but felt she needed to inform the other commanders of the possible danger this disease possesed. She wanted to make sure everyone who had personnel going to those systems and planets were aware of what was happening. 

While going over her findings she was interrupted by Mikhailovich and asked if this was just another one of her ploys to get more funding. He went on to ask why she felt that her department required more credits when areas of importance in the Alliance, like the Fifth Fleet, needed weapons and ships to combat real enemies. That her findings were just based off of an opinion that she had conjured up so her career could move forward. He continued on to say that she only called the meeting because she wanted to take the spotlight off of the fact that her assistants, as well as those aliens she was helping, seemed to die each time she went off world. That she would be the reason that the alien race relations would fall apart and there would be another war. That the blame would be solely placed upon her for the aliens who had died. And her department was receiving his funding and that would be the reason why the Alliance could not defend themselves.

He continued to ask her question after question, barely allowing her to answer, and turning anything she did say against her. He accused her of wasting the Alliances money and called for an immediate investigation into her department. It took Admiral Hackett to step in and mediate, telling the Rear Admiral that this was not the place and Shepard was doing her job and informing them that there could be a real epidemic. Mikhailovich said nothing for the remainder of the time until everyone was dismissed and he cornered the Alliance doctor.

Once again he accused her of wasting the Alliances money, and that the real problem were the aliens that she was trying to help. He told her that she had taken money away from his men that was to be used for equipment for their protection. And because of her, all of these aliens would be able to rise up and take over since she helped cure diseases that were meant to be. That there is a certain natural order to things and the Commander was interfearing with it; especially the Krogan genophage. Now she gave these aliens the chance to not worry about being stricken with infertility and increase their population and armies. Soon they'd outnumber the Humans and be able to strike at them and the last vision his men would see on the battlefield after they got wounded would be an alien that she helped. 

Her rebuttal was short, but to the point; She informed the Admiral that she was on his side but her job is just as necessary as his, if not more so. That if her funding is pulled then he better hope her face isn't the last one he, or any of his men see. And if they did then it only meant they contracted something, and she didn't have the ability to cure it.

She only wanted to work together but Mikhailovich wanted nothing to do with her. Anderson told her not to worry about what he thought since he is just wanted to move his career along. As upset as Shepard was the  Alliance doctor just brushed it off since she normally could care less about what anyone thought of her. The problem she had was with the Rear Admiral not listening to her and his troops would suffer because of it. Now is a little different, and Shepard begins to wonder what the T'Soni household must think of her after her she collapsed.   

Surely they all thought she was infected with some disease and are probably making arraignments to send her home on the first shuttle. The more she thinks about the events that have happened, the more she cringes. How ridiculous it must have appeared to the Asari Councilor as well as Benezia T'Soni, an esteemed Matriarch and leader to her people, while Shepard lay on their front yard.

Of course she would have an episode and pass out in front of her. What kind of mental patient did these Asari receive in this Human doctor? It's no wonder Kaiden was happy when she stepped off of the Normandy, and allowed Tevos to take over for her security; it was one less crazy person for him to worry about.

Which brings her thoughts to Doctor Liara T"Soni. A respected and revered archeologist, as well as a leader and colleague in their field of study, and someone who is a top geneticist. What image did she have of this supposed "savior of the galaxy", who has conquered numerous diseases? What did she think of Commander Shepard? She was probably the one watching her from the balcony, and saw the entire thing take place. Shepard is someone that has saved countless lives across each system, called a hero, and has now just collapsed in her front yard; what were the thoughts going through her mind? 

_We Asari asked for the best and brightest Human that there is to offer and they send us this...mess._

Her mind begins to come up with images of how everyone had reacted and the more Shepard thinks about it all, the more she wants to crawl into a hole and never come out. She could call Anderson and have him come get her, and help her like he always has.

Shepard tries to ignore all of those ideas and is about to get up to find the Matriarch, but has to stop herself, being too embarrassed to face anyone right now. With any luck they all ingested enough Thessian rum and will have forgotten the entire day. And if not then maybe she can leave now and disappear before anyone realizes. She knows the last option will only cause more problems since the Asari will be blamed for her disappearance. She realizes what needs to be done, she needs to suck it up and continue on with the mission.

Before Kerry can get up to leave her room the alarm on her Omni tool goes off letting her know she has a call.

~~~~"Mother are you alright?" The concerned Maiden asks.

Liara and Tevos had escorted the elder Asari to her private room immediately after the meld ended in order for her to rest. Benezia was adamant to tell the two that she was fine, but as soon as Liara's mother was in her bed she began to feel the affects that the forced meld caused. She soon fell asleep for a short time much to everyone's relief. Everyone who was there agreed they had to keep the reasoning behind her sudden need for rest from Shiala, or risk another ordeal entirely. The head of T'Soni security would have numerous questions and if Liara was not quick to answer each one, the Matron would become alarmed and try to dig deeper. If Shiala were to find out about the meld then more problems would arise.

"I am fine little one, just tired." Benezia says smiling to her non-believing daughter. "Truly Liara I am okay."

After a moment of reflection on her actions over the course of the day she continues. "Just promise me one thing, that you'll never do that...never try to meld with someone who is unwilling or under duress."

  
"Mother that is one of the first things you taught me." Liara says, sitting on the bed taking her mothers hands in her own. "Not to enter someone's mind without permission, or meld with a person you do not trust. But there are certain circumstances where it is acceptable. Even if there wasn't, I understand why you did what you did, you tried to help her, but please do not scare me like that again. I can't lose another parent...I am too young." Liara's eyes begin to search the room, her thoughts begin to dwell on the past, remembering her father and everything Aethyta had taught her. Even in death, Liara's father taught her to cherish life no matter how long her expectancy is.

"Liara you worry too much." Benezia reassures her daughter, regaining her attention. "You are not going to lose me especially due to a meld...It is not like she is an Ardat-Yakshi, even though the visions were troublesome..."

The Matriarch pauses to go over what she had witnessed in the meld, but more importantly she thinks about what she must do now.

"Forgive me...it is not my place to speak on the matter. Just know that the one you find so fascinating, has a past that is full of pain and has been marred by death but...she has a good soul."

Blushing now from her mothers words, Liara tries to hide the growing smile that has been permanently affixed to her face since the Alliance officer arrived. She felt like a youngling with a crush that was going to meet her hero for the first time and for a moment felt a little foolish with the way she was acting. She had yet to speak to their guest, but hoped Shepard may actually feel the same way and be as nervous as Liara is, knowing what they were about to accomplish.

"Liara I need you to see if the doctor is awake, and bring her to the master sitting room so I may speak with her in private. Then we will all meet and make our introductions while we dine."

X

X

X

X

Liara made it a point to check on Shepard on numerous occasions since she had been brought to a private room, but each time she was asleep. Not wanting to startle her, Liara never made it past the threshold of the door. She didn't want to scare the Commander and wake her up since she obviously needed her rest. But the urge to speak to this legend in the field of genetics was high. Not to mention Liara enjoyed running her fingers through the Human's hair even though the Asari knows what she did is improper behavior. From her research, Liara found that the Human race is known for their personal space, so she hopes she did not overstep, but Shepard may not know it happened. 

Making her way to the doctor's room the young Asari is so deep in her own thoughts that she doesn't realize she has made it to the Commanders door, and is currently walking into the room unannounced. Hearing Shepard speak, or at least try to speak to whomever was on the call with her, brings Liara back to the here and now. Stopping quickly, so she does not embarrass herself further she begins to observe the Commander, noticing how upset she is becoming.

Liara became wide eyed when the Commander runs her hands through her hair and then pulls on it a little in frustration after the call ends. Her actions startle the young Asari, and she can only imagine pulling on her crests, and what it must feel like, but there was no reaction from the Human. After a moment, and a few sighs later, Liara begins to feel foolish for staring and is about to let her presence be known when Shepard quickly stands up and tries to leave the room. Before Liara can say or do anything Shepard has collided into her, nearly knocking her over.

Now aware she just walked into someone, Kerry immediately grabs ahold of whoever it is, putting both of her arms around this person so they don't fall. Shepard begins to apologize to the Asari, asking if she is alright, but doesn't receive a response. Kerry looks into the Asari's eyes and everything seems to stop when she realizes how close they actually are to one another. 

Faces being mere inches apart, she can hear the Asari's rapid breathing begin to decrease to normal, can feel her tightened muscles slowly loosen up as she begins to relax. She can see the wide blue eyes of this Asari that seem to be staring intently into her own, return to their normal size. Being so close and becoming lost in every feature this Asari has, Shepard soon becomes aware that she's still holding her and loosens her grip a little. The sudden movement causes the Asari to break eye contact and turn a darker shade of blue.

Entranced by the sight in front of her, Shepard tries to say something but is cut off. 

"Lady T'So...my moth-... Benezia would like to see you in the main sitting area." She stammers, pulling away a little. After Shepard collided into her, Liara had thrown her arms around the Alliance doctor as well, to keep from falling. Thinking back to her earlier research about personal space the Asari loosens her grip a little, causing the Human to do the same.

Missing the warmth of Shepard's strong arms around her immediately after she lets go, Liara can feel her cheeks darken in embarrassment. She quickly turns and leaves, hoping she hasn't made a spectacle of herself again, possibly embarrassing her and her family.

_'Goddess I am a fool'._

Standing alone in her room now, not really knowing who that person was, what just happened or where she even has to go, Shepard shakes her head and laughs a little. Most of her previous missions would start out normal and then end badly, but this incident, even though pleasant, has just been added to her long list of weird shit that has happened so far. More than likely this would be her quickest mission in her career considering now the one person who is responsible for her being here wants to have a chat. Asari are known for being a very formal race so this discussion is only to be polite before the Matriarch kicks her off of Thessia and out of Asari space permanently.

Moving quickly in order to catch up to the younger Asari, Shepard begins to look in every room that she passes. The hallway seems endless and soon the hope of finding the unknown Asari is at a loss. Instead, she begins to try and find someone else to tell her what room the Matriarch might be in. She assumes that she is on the upper level and is about to try and locate a way down to the main floor when she comes upon a pair of double glass doors, leading outside to a balcony.

They are etched with some sort of design in the glass made out of a gold colored metal. The pattern and metal are unfamiliar to the Commander but are beautiful just the same. Pushing open the heavy doors she is met with a sight that will be forever engrained in her mind. In the back of the T'Soni estate there seems to be an endless amount of trees and flower gardens of every known color. As breathtaking as that site is, it doesn't compare to the view of the waterfall that empties out into a bay, that connects to an ocean off in the distance.

Being near the base of a mountain and near the Thessian sea, the water seems to have formed into a cove and given them their own personal pool with a twenty meter high waterfall. The Matriarch's home has the most majestic view Shepard has ever seen and for a moment she is lost in what she is witnessing. It begins to remind her of her parents home that was near one of the planets few oceans. The longer she looks at the view the more Shepard longs for just one more day to go back to that time. To be able to see her family again and enjoy the moments they shared with each other. If she had one wish it would be that, and for her to have this view constantly. Her parents had been taken away so quickly and it isn't fair. They were good people, loving parents, and they had already been marred by tragedy when her sister had died the year prior.

Closing her eyes for a moment she begins to relax, hearing the running water splashing into the ocean below. She can even feel some of the spray as the water splashes off of the rocks. The waves can be heard in the distance and the sounds the ocean made have always calmed her, gave her the ability to focus. Opening her eyes again to see the setting sun in the background, and it all looks like a picture someone has painted, almost surreal. Caught up in everything around her, Shepard doesn't realize she is no longer alone.

"Breathtaking, is it not?"

Nearly jumping out of her skin, Shepard has to cover her mouth to keep from screaming.

"Lord, is everyone in this house trying to give me a heart attack?" 

"I must apologize doctor it was not my intent to scare you. I am glad to see you are up and around after this morning." The Matriarch tells her guest, trying in vain to keep from laughing a little at the Humans reaction. "I wanted to speak with you and give you a tour of the grounds but I believe this will be a sufficient meeting place." She says with a genuine smile.

Reaching out her hand in the Human custom, Benezia shakes the Alliance officers outstretched hand. Letting go, the Matriarch continues to talk as she looks out at the view that she has shared with her bondmate many times in the past. "I see you've found my favorite area of our home."

"It is nice to meet you finally Matriarch, and yes this place is incredible. I may find myself up here more and more." Kerry's thoughts turn back to earlier that day and she begins to dread the fact that she ever left her room, but before she can mention what happened the elder Asari continues.

"I feel that I must apologize to you and I must insist that you understand what I did and why I did it." Looking down, feeling ashamed at her actions the Matriarch takes a deep breath and continues. "Commander, I am not sure how well versed you are on Asari melds but we are taught at a young age to respect our power, treating it as sacred. It's the same with our biotics and..."

Feeling nervous, Shepard holds up her hand to stop the Asari."I don't mean to interrupt but what happened? Why are we talking about melds?"

Benezia sighs, takes a deep breath, and hopes Shepard understands why she felt the need to meld with her. She explains everything that had happened and the Matriarch is surprised at the response she receives. She was hoping for the Human to be angry since it was a serious offence but there was nothing from the Alliance officer. Benezia figures her reaction may be internal, and Shepard is just trying to come to grips with what happened, if the expression on her face is any indication.

"Matriarch, I also wanted to apologize for my actions. I have been working non-stop as of late and it must have caught up to me." Shepard tries to keep the horror she feels from showing, hoping the Asari takes the hint and leaves it alone.

"I do understand...Liara does the same thing. I think I've lost count of how many times she has fallen asleep in her lab. I've even have to remind her to eat sometimes." Benezia smiles at the memory of finding her daughter asleep at her desk, head on her arms but it soon fades and a look of concern grows. She realizes that Shepard ignored everything she said about the meld and may not want to go further with the conversation but it is necessary.

"Shepard please, I need you to understand the seriousness of the situation..."  

"What did you see?" Kerry says after a moment of silence, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. One hand on her stomach, the other protecting her throat.  It is a defense mechanism Shepard always seems to do instead of lashing out whenever her past is brought up. It's where her wounds were the worst and there are still scars as a reminder of what happened that day. As comfortable as she feels with the Matriarch and even though she doesn't mind the fact that her mind was intruded, she is unable make eye contact. What bothers her is the images that haunt her the most may have been witnessed by someone else and Benezia may have possibly seen the Asari who helped her. She knew there were reasons why her past had been changed by the Alliace due to the fact that there was nearly a galactic incident because of the Asari's death. So having an Asari, especially one who is as powerful as the Matriarch, see all of what happened, realize they were all lied to by the Alliance, and possibly place blame directly onto Shepard, scares her beyond belief.

Seeing the reaction of the woman in front of her, the Asari's motherly instincts immediately kick in at the question and she places a comforting hand on her shoulder. The conflict, pain, and anger are written all over Shepard's expression and Benezia can tell she is fighting back tears. Lowering her head so she can try to make eye contact and show the Commander she only wants to help, she answers. 

"I saw visions that neither you, nor anyone else should deal with alone. I know it is not my place Commander but I can help you."

Receiving a nod, Benezia doesn't push further as Shepard wipes the moisture from her eyes and turns to look back out at the view. They both allow the scenery to wash over them and take everything in. This had been Benezia and Aethyta's place they went to when they had to get away from it all. After her bondmate died it soon became a place where her and Liara would come to relax and reminisce about their beloved, and times shared with her. Now it would seem that Shepard has found comfort in the same section of their home and the Matriarch can tell it has the same calming effect on her as well.

After a short time passes with the two content to look on in silence, Benezia invites the Commander to join her for the last meal of the day. She had hoped to discuss more with Shepard about the meld in order to help her but the elder Asari does not push, choosing to respect her privacy. The elder Asari can only assume that if and when she wants help, she will ask.

Since it has been nearly twelve hours between meals for herself, Benezia can only assume how hungry the Human must be. Plus introductions need to be made to the rest of the household as well as going over what their mission would entail. With everything that had been going on with her own work, the Matriarch never had a chance to discuss what Liara was planning. She knows the basic reasoning for the Alliance doctors arrival but there is something else her daughter has been excited about, but had yet to discuss it.

They make their way to the main eating area, making small talk as they go with Benezia hoping she can get as much information from Shepard as she can. Her daughter was less than forthcoming with anything, and Benezia is becoming worried. The Matriarch has an idea that they may be going off world which she hasn't done in years but isn't sure.

Liara can get caught up in her work, become overly excited and forget the important things like sleep and safety. Yes she has been trained by the best biotic instructors on Thessia but Liara is the last in the T'Soni blood line. She is the only family the Matriarch has left and needs not to take any unnecessary risks, and Shepard needs to understand this, especially with her background. She doesn't want to upset anyone so decides to talk to the Human in private if the need arises.

Dinner had went as normal as Shepard could have expected; uncomfortable. After the initial introductions were made to the fifty or so different Asari that are on the T'Soni staff, no one really spoke to her. Except for a few questions about what her background is, which sounded more like an interrogation than an inquiry, and a few from Benezia, no one spoke to her, only stared. She had been seated directly in front of the Matriarch, who with her headdress on looked to be twice her normal size as the two other Asari on either side of her. The one named Shiala, who's glare nearly bore a hole through her, is the head of security and apparently extremely pissed off at Shepard for some reason. Not understanding why Shepard chose to look at something a little more pleasant, all be it a little embarrassing after she found who she actually was, Liara T'Soni.

Shepard can't take her eyes off of the younger Asari. Only when she sees the smile on her mothers face followed by the scowl on Shiala's, does she breifly concentrate on something else. Trying not to laugh at how 'well' this mission is going so far so she doesn't make things worse. Figuring she can't make more of a fool of herself than she already has, she figures she might as well stand on the table, pull her pants down, and scream 'pudding' as everyone looks on at the insane Human. 

_'Might as well, they already think i'm crazy.'_   She thinks to herself.

Looking at the Asari's in front of her, Shepard tries to gauge what kind of reaction she'd get from everyone there. Just from the short conversation she has had with them, Shepard can already assume what they would say or do. Benezia would probably be appalled at first but soon find the humor in it right before allowing Shiala to shoot her. Then said security guard would empty an entire heat-sink into her head just because; all while covering Liara's eyes.

Doctor T'Soni is someone else entirely. She can't figure out how the Asari would react but wouldn't want to embarrass herself in front of her anymore. She has never been attracted to woman, even though Asari are mono-gendered, yet there is something compelling about Liara. Looking at the Asari doctor causes feelings to come out in the Alliance Commander that she hasn't felt in a long time. With the one exception in college with James, she has been alone, burying herself in her work, forcing herself to not feel anything. She figures that it is easier to shut everyone out than to let someone in and get hurt again but there is something about the Asari that pushes that thought process away.

They only spoke briefly to each other but Kerry can sense that Liara has a good quality about her, all be it a little naïve, but she has yet to allow the horrors of the galaxy to taint her outlook on life. The similarities between the two doctors are there since they both try to see the good in  others and help all that they can. To be with someone who shares the same interests and is as passionate about helping the galaxy as they both are, if the opportunity were there, would be perfect for her. At the same time she knows it would probably be the worst mistake she could make. The reasons why it wouldn't work are many and all of them point to someone getting hurt in the end, and Shepard has to remind herself that she can't risk it.

It doesn't make any sense for her to feel this way towards Liara since she had barely spoken to her. Other than an introduction by her mother, followed both of them becoming embarrassed at what had happened in Shepard's room, the only interaction either of them had was sneaking looks at each other over the course of their meals. Still, Shepard can tell there is an attraction between each of them but continues to think back to the deaths of each of her friends and anyone she ever got close to.

Seeing the questioning look on Benezia she quickly tries to come up with something to brighten her mood. Smiling so she doesn't give away how she truly feels she turns to the Asari doctor and asks the one question that seems to be on everyone's mind.

"So doctor T'Soni, now that I am here what would you like to do first?"

Seemingly caught off guard by the question, it takes the young Asari a few moments to collect her thoughts before she answers. 

"Well...Doctor Shepard, I had hoped we would go over most of what our mission entails in...private." Liara says tentatively, trying to gauge how the two Asari that are next to her are going to react with each word. "There is a lot of information to discuss and...planning...that needs to be done..."

"Planning?" Both Benezia and Shiala ask.

"What sort of planning are you talking about Liara?" Shiala asks, irritation lacing the question.

Looking down in her lap, Liara's next words are barely above a whisper. "Well I had made arraignments to go...off world." Looking directly at Shepard now, the young Asari smiles and nearly takes Shepard's breath away. "You have been touched by Prothean technology, you have witnessed what their lives were like generations ago and I would love to experience it as well. It has been my life-long dream to figure out all that I can about them. And I can only think of visiting those same worlds in order..."

"Absolutely not, I will not allow it." Shiala startles everyone at the table with her outburst. "It is too dangerous to go digging around in the dirt, looking for an extinct race just because she is here." The Asari commando points at Shepard to emphasize her point. "This Human's mind has been infected somehow and she has convinced all of you..."

"Shiala that is enough!" Benezia says slamming her hand on the table. "We have discussed this before. The Commander is a guest in my home and here to help us...and I will not have you saying lies about her...now if I have to tell you this again you will be dismissed, permanently." Benezia says to her most trusted follower.

The Matriarch knows she has to be stern with Shiala. She is stubborn and once she gets an idea in her head, will not listen to anything else, so Benezia comes up with a rash ultimatum. Telling her she will be relieved of her duty, something she has only known for the last few centuries, can either make her realize what she is saying is wrong or cause her to hate the Human even more. It makes no difference either way since Shepard is a distinguished guest and deserves to be treated as such, but her closest follower needs to understand where the Matriarch is coming from.

Her words seem to have the desired affect on Shiala since she apologizes. Benezia turns to her only daughter and can tell that her daughter is upset. Liara looks completely mortified by Shiala's outburst and is gets up to leave.

"Little wing, wait..." Stopping, Liara takes a deep breath but keeps her back to everyone for the moment.

"Mother please do not do this." Shepard can hear the pleading in Liara's voice, begging her to stop.

Suddenly becoming solemn with the use of the name her bondmate had come up with for their daughter, Benezia tries to keep her emotions at bay. "My apologies Liara. It is just that name brings back so many wonderful thoughts."

"As well as...difficult ones" Liara finishes her mothers sentence turning around to face her.

"I did not tell you I was going off world for this exact reason. I know you worry for my safety but I will be fine. Shiala will accompany us and watch over me if need be, but I can tell you it won't be necessary. I was alone for decades before father past...I am certainly capable of taking care of myself now." Realizing tears have begun to fall she wipes at her eyes and turns back around so she does not embarrass herself any further.

"If you all will excuse me." Pausing at the entrance way of the dining area, Liara tunrs around once more, facing the Human. "Commander, I will have one of my assistants show you to my lab. If you could meet me there so we can go over more important details of our mission."

Nodding in reply, Shepard waits for the Maiden to leave then turns her attention to the remaining Asari and shakes her head. There isn't much in the way of information on the T'Soni family that is public knowledge, but it didn't take much to figure out that this family had been involved in a tragedy and has yet to recover from it. The only question is why they keep such a tight leash on the esteemed Asari doctor.

Rising to follow the Asari assistant who has arrived for her, Shepard says her thanks for the hospitality. All be it a little daunting, so far this trip has shown her that a family can still be a family even if they are recovering from a tragedy, no matter how long it takes. Before she can leave the Matriarch asks her to stay for one moment. 

"Shepard I need you to understand something." Benezia says looking directly at the Alliance officer. "Liara is my only daughter...my only family, so I hope you understand where ...where we are coming from." She motions towards Shiala. "So please do not take offense to what I am about to say." Taking a long slow breath the elder Asari continues cautiously.

"With your background... being what it is and your previous missions going... going the way they have, I can only ask that you try to keep yourselves out of harms way."

Sighing a little as the names and faces of friends that are gone move through her mind, she has to push back the feelings of guilt that have been eating away at her and focus. With this being her last mission she did not want another death on her conscience. Certainly not one that involves a family that has had its share of tragedy already.

"Matriarch I understand your concerns...perfectly, but I can not make promises like that, and please don't ask me too. I can only tell you that I will do my best to to keep her safe. Your daughter is an adult and understand the possible danger that are out there. She is no different than the others I worked with who died and..." Having to stop to collect herself she closes her eyes for a moment and continues. 

"I have no control over her or anyone else's actions, nor did I have control over anything that has happened on my other missions. Now with that said, we will be cautious and I do not foresee us getting into any situation that could be dangerous, but with anything in life, there is always risk."

Turning to follow Liara's assistant, Shepard silently walks behind the Asari, contemplating the conversation she just had. In a short amount of time she began to feel a bond forming with Benezia and did not want the Matriarchs family to have to deal with another tragedy. Keeping Liara safe seems to be everyone's top priority and she is no different. Even though she had told the elder T'Soni not to ask her to make that promise she will try to keep Liara from becoming harmed in anyway.

This will be one of the most important missions she has ever been apart of and failure is not an option, but neither is anyone's safety. Making sure those that still have a family stay alive will be the most important part of this mission, even if that means protecting all of them from herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again; I want to thank everyone who has read, left a review or Kudos, I really appreciate the support.


	6. So Eager

Waiting in the lab for doctor T'Soni to arrive, Shepard wanders through the extremely large room, trying to take in everything that she see's. While she looks over the many desks, stations, and equipment that fill it, she is amazed at the shear size of the Asari work area. The room is located in the lower level of Liara's home and seems to be the size of the entire T'Soni compound. No expense was spared with regards to the lab or "factory", Shepard is currently standing in. The equipment looks to be top of the line in the science field and each row seems to be endless. Kerry tries to stifle a laugh and rolls her eyes while she thinks about what Rear Admiral Makailovich would say to her if she had Liara's budget. 

There are even pieces of equipment that she has never seen before and her curiosity is begining to get the better of her. Even though she knows better, Shepard really wants to push a button. What peaks the Commanders interest even more is the separate room towards the back that takes up about a quarter of the lab. With a security door and opaque windows, Kerry can only wonder what's inside. She is about to ask the Asari who escorted her about it all when she is suddenly distracted by a voice she is growing accustomed to hearing.

"Thank you Nyxeris, that will be all." After her assitant bows her head in respect and then leaves, Liara turns her attention to the Human. "See anything that interests you?"

Turning around quickly upon hearing the question to see Liara glide into the room, Shepard smiles at the Asari doctor. She is finding it hard not to stare and has stopped trying to fight the growing attraction she has developed. Seeing the expression on the Asari's face soon turn to a questioning stare, Shepard realizes she was asked a question.

"Yes, very much." The Alliance officer stutters out an answer.

Her attention is completely focused on the Asari geneticist, and feelings she has tried to suppress for so long, continue to surface. Normally the rare times when Shepard had an interest in someone she'd make the argument that her work was too important. This new mission is no different and considering they just met would be another argument against what she is feeling, yet it doesn't matter.

It shouldn't make any sense to the Commander, but the sensations that come over her every time she looks at the Asari are telling her it doesn't have to. Realizing she is still staring, Shepard can feel her cheeks getting warm and quickly turns back to the secure room.

"What's in here?"

"That..."Liara says jesturing towards the secured lab as she walks closer to the Commander. "...is where we work on our most sensitive projects." Liara informs her guest, all while trying to contain her excitement. There is something compelling about Shepard and Liara is definitely drawn to the Alliance Commander.

"I am excited to show you everything that we are working on, especially when it comes to what is going on in that room, but at a later time. First though, I must discuss something with you." Lowering her gaze to the floor Liara almost looks ashamed when she looks back up and focuses her attention on the Human once more. 

"I feel I must apologize about a few things. Mainly my presence in your room without your permission..."

Seeing the look on Liara's face, Shepard feels the need to interupt.

"Really, Liara its alright. You were coming in to check on me, yes? " After a slight nod, Kerry continues. "After I collapsed on your front yard, and made a spectacle of myself, and you all helped me. If it were me I would have thrown my ass in the crazy house and forgot all about me. You all probably thought I was infected and should have began to quarantine all of Thessia." Seeing the Asari's lips begin to curl upwards and her blue eyes stare back at her, causes Shepard to smile her own crooked smile.

"It's what I would have done, and just for good measure I'd even suggest you dissect me just to see what's wrong up here." She says pointing towards her head while Liara is trying to stifle a laugh. "And since we are already in a lab..." Shepard hops up onto a table in the room and notices the Asari's doctors eyes widen in horror.

"Goddess Shepard, I would never do that."

"It's alright Liara I was joking, but seriously there is no need to apologize. This is your house and I am a guest, and I am the one who owes you all an apology for my actions."

Turning her head to look at the rest of the room, knowing she made the Asari doctor feel more at ease, she can still sense Liara staring at her. "Still thinking about that dissection aren't you?" Quickly looking back at the Asari to see her bighting her lip and then begin to blush a dark shade of blue; nearly purple. "You are, aren't you?!"

"Goddess Anderson was right, you do think you are funny." Seeing the Human begin to pout, Liara continues. "Thank you for being so understanding and for being alright. You did give us quite a scare. This however brings me to the second thing I wanted to discuss with you and that is everyone's behavior at dinner this evening, Shiala's especially. She has become extremely overprotective since my father..." Stopping herself before she reveals too much about her families sad past, Liara smiles to cover the painful memeories and continues.

"Shiala has always been protective of me, especially when it comes to visitors."

"Honestly doctor T'Soni, there is no need to appologize for that or anything else." Shepard reassures the Asari.

Kerry can tell that she is very guarded when it comes to talking about her father. There isn't any information about what had happened to the T'Soni family in any of the Alliance files but it didn't take Shepard long to realize who passed away and what it did to them as a family.

"Trust me, Captain Anderson has been watching my every move like a hawk since I was a teenager." When a confused look comes across Liara's face Shepard elaborates. "Sorry it's a human saying. It just means that he is my version of Shiala, except he wouldn't want to kill you after you first met." Shepard tries not to react at the small bit of laughter that escapes Liara, and puts on a serious face.

"In fact I don't think I've ever met anyone who wanted to kill me right away. It normally takes a few days for me to get to that point." Shepard says a little sarcastically.

"Trust me Liara you'll get there too."Even without any feelings towards Liara, she is comfortable speaking with the younger Asari, and is looking forward to working with the doctor.

"So doctor, you asked me to come here and assist you, and that is what I am here to do. I'm excited to see what we will be doing, but at the same time I'm petrified of what we may find. If we are correct in our findings, then this virus has the ability to kill everyone in the galaxy, so we need to hurry."

X

X

X

X 

Over the next few hours the two scientists discuss what they knew about this virus and what information they each were able to gather since they discovered its existence. With Liara and Shepards expertise being in more than just their respective races gives them an edge in their quest to find a way to stop this illness. Shepard is excited to hear that Liara is also an expert on the race which seemed to be the most advanced and dominant of all other races at the time the pandemic initially struck.

With the evidence doctor T'Soni has collected it apparently brought the galaxy to its knees and nearly ended all life more than fifty thousand years ago. Evidence points to other races like the Asari and Quarians living at that time but nothing Liara found explained why it only eliminated one race at that time, the Protheans. They were a brilliant race, but arrogant. Most of Liara's discoveries showed that their scientist had made some of the most advanced dicoveries and inventions even for their time and should have been able to find a cure but for some reason, ran out of time. 

It would seem that thre Protheans realized their race was going to be exterminated by this pandemic, so they left warnings for the future races. They dubbed it the Reaper virus in the messages they left in the beacons as well as other evidence they left behind. Even though only one has been found, doctor T'soni concluded that each beacon that has been left gave warnings about this disease, but most of the messages were in their native language and confusing.

What was understood by Shepard was that it apparently originated on the citadel, attacked without warning, and their scientists couldn't find a cure fast enough. Now it appears that the present aliens throughout the Galaxy may be subjected to the same virus, but nothing is for certain.

Shepard is just happy that she finally has someone who believes her and may know more than she does on the subject. Finding someone who is even interested in genetics is rare, much less someone who seems to be as excitable as Liara is. Most of her colleagues are withdrawn and extremly anti-social so this is a nice change of pace.  

The same can be said in Liara's case. Even though her main focus has always been archeology, not too many of her kind are even interested in the past, so she rarely finds anyone to discuss matters that interest her. Even less find genetics as interesting as she does. She has her colleagues and assistants that work for her but there isn't a connection with them. They look at the research they are doing as a job but Liara views it as something more, it's something to be passionate about, just like Shepard. 

"Shepard, it is rare to find anyone interested in what we do but here we are. Two of the top geneticists in the field, so I am interested to know what made you decide to get involved in what we do?"

Looking into blue eyes that have a trans like effect, making her forget everything else, Shepard takes a minute to figure out how she wants to answer the question. The easy way would be to lie, or partial truth, and follow what the false history says in her personal file; that it was a life long dream. A vague and ridiculous reasoning, but one that is easy to remember.

Telling the truth and saying it was because of her sisters life and eventual death, that she does what she does, and why she's so passionate, feels right. She could possibly risk this Asari family finding out who she is and start a galaxtic incident. Even so, the latter seems the most appropriate, for no other reason because it's the truth.

She's only ever shared it with a select few, and some were more receptive than others. Her ex-boyfriend along with her roommate despised the fact that she wanted to help all races after what her family went through. Then there was Anderson and even councilor Tevos, who were nothing but supportive. Looking at Liara and only seeing a sencere curiosity, the same she felt when talking with Benezia, makes her want to do the right thing, and tell the truth. 

"After my sister passed away from a Turian fever, I made it my life's goal to help rid us of all diseases. Before we made contact with any alien, Humans had all but done that. With the exception of some birth defects, alzheimers and the common cold we were able understand these diseases and rid our race of some of the most horrific illnesses ever.

Then we found that we were not alone in the universe and the diseases that plagued Turians, and Batarians among others, we didn't know enough about. We did find out that we were susceptible to contracting most of them, with some being lethal. This 'Reaper virus' that we have the possibility of facing is only different in that it can and will kill us all. This is the reason why there are people like us in this field, but the short answer is, it's all because of my sister that I even considered helping everyone. Because of who she was."

Shepard wipes at her eyes, to clear away the moisture that forms each time she talks about her sister. She can see the concerned look Liara has so she tries to smile back reassuringly. 

Liara can feel her heart break a little at the story she just heard. The Asari can not fathom having a sibling die so young. Losing her father was bad enough, but she had lived a long life, Shepards sister never made it to an adolescent.

"So I'll ask the same thing to you. What made you decide to get into the field?"

Hearing the words spoken and seeing the sadness on the Commanders face immediately reminds Liara of her sire's death. But in some strange way having these tragedies in common makes it a little easier for her to talk about that time.

"Same as you I guess, but with some differences." Liara begins. "To be able to cure all diseases that plague the Galaxy and possibly be able to rid my people of a rare but tragic disorder that only effects pureblood Asari." 

The look that comes across Liaras face tells Shepard she is talking about someone specific. Someone like Liara, who has two Asari parents. Shepard knows that being a pureblood is looked down upon by most Asari because it doesn't allow the Asari race to grow. Even though no one would say it directly to Liara, since it is considered rude, most Asari believe that two Asari parents offer nothing to their society. It is a ridiculous way of thinking but in the end not one race in the galaxy seems to be much different, they all have their bigot wahs of thinking.

"My father always pushed me to do whatever I was passionate about, and initially it was archeology. After...her death ..I sort of fell into this profession. I wanted to make sure no one else lost a family member to another races disease."

Shepard can see conflict in Liaras expression so changes the subject, ignorong what was just said.  

"You said before in one of your journals that you believe that the only reason any of the other races survived is because they were kept separate from the Protheans. Where did you come up with this theory?"

An amazing feeling comes over Liara, that Shepard even read her work and is now wanting to discuss it. 

"Thank you for reading my work, and yes I do believe that the Protheans were the dominant race and kept most of the other races as a servant of some sort. I believe the Quarians directly worked for them, while the rest of the races were kept on their homeworlds. That is how my ancestors survived the plague. They made sure we would not try to overthrow them and in turn saved my people. I also believe that we have followed how they lived and created our own governments similar to theirs. Only we don't have servants."

The two doctors continue to discuss how the Citadel had been used as the main home of the Prothean government, yet they weren't the only race in the galaxy, just the most advanced. Up until doctor T'Soni had proven otherwise, it was thought that the Protheans had created everything. From the relays to the Citadel, history had given them credit for creating it all, but there was another race that was found that disproved that theory. They were a race that seemed to have been the first existing space fairing race, the Keepers.

They are a peaceful and dormant species and some of the research done on them showed that history may have been wrong. The discovery of the Prothean beacon and other relics that had been found on planets across the galaxy, proved that the Prothean's were not the original race. The information found has yet to give any information as to weather or not the Keepers were, but it did provide a look into the last remaining moments of the Protheans and how the effects of the Reaper virus worked.

It was a horrible and deadly plague that caused the host to die within a few days of contracting it. Those that did become infected didn't realize anything was wrong until it was too late. By that time everyone who had been in contact with them had already contracted it and nothing could be done. That along with the fact that the virus died with the host it had been infecting, had been the biggest problem. Even if there was access to someone that had died from the plague there was no indication in any test or scan that was done. There was nothing any of the prothean doctors could do except try and find a cure without knowing how the illness truly worked.

The virus seemed to attach itself to everything it came in contact with and spread quickly. Those Protheans that traveled to the Citadel brought it back through the relays and to their homes. Eventually the Prothean government ordered anyone thought infected, to be quarantined, and separated from the healthier civilians. It didn't work since no one could figure out who was sick and then there was the fact that no wanted to part ways with friends and loved ones.

From what the beacon had shown to the Human geneticist, it seemed that the virus could be spread by air or physical contact. This is what is believed anyway, but the vision from each beacon that were witnessed by Shepard are difficult to understand.

"Shepard, I could meld with you..." The excitement in Liara's voice is ever present but after her blunt outburst, she seems to become tentative. "I apologize, it was just a suggestion. I thought I could possibly look at the same visions you witnessed, and help you make some sense of everything."

Shepard's knowledge on the subject of melds is limited but from what she does know, Liara trusts her, or she would not have offered.

"I think that is a great idea." Shepard says with some relief. The messages the beacon left were unclear but disturbing. They continue to bombard her visions each time she closes her eyes and not allowing her to sleep all that well since she came in contact with it more than a year ago. Even the dreams of her parents death have become worse, more vivid, since that time. This meld could be her salvation and allow her to finally have a calm night of rest, plus give them more clues about what they are up against.

With both doctors being relieved and Shepard still sitting on the lab table Liara walks up to the Human and gently takes her hands in her own. The Asari can immediately sense Shepard's demeanor change, and can tell how nervous she has become. She has a feeling it has nothing to do with the meld. She can see how nervous the Commander is now than before she walked closer to her, can hear how Shepard's breathing has changed as well as other physical responses. Her eyes have become wider but no longer holds Liara's gaze. 

"Do I make you nervous now, Commander?"

The minute Liara walked towards her, Shepard could feel her stomach become tied in knots. Not able to look at the enchanting Asari standing mere inches from her, Shepard looks back up, mouth open a little, lwanti g to lick her lips that have become dry all of a sudden, and shakes her head.

"Good, now relax and Embrace eternity."

As the meld begins Shepard can feel a calmness come over her entire body. She is no longer nervous and it reminds her of what she felt like when her Benezia melded with her earlier that day, but this is different. Soon she begins to see things from the beacon become more clear. The first image that came into focus was how it all started, a Keeper.

The species seemed to have baffled some of the smartest Prothean scientists as to where they had come from and still do today. The meld showed both doctors how after trying to study them for millennia, and getting no results, a Prothean scientist on the Citadel had discovered one that was sick and in need of care.

He took it back to his lab where he did an examination but while it was being performed the virus that infected the Keeper spread to the scientist. The Keeper eventually healed but the illness or Reaper virus that the Prothean scientist contracted, eventually was the cause his people's extinction. What Shepard could see a little more clearer now is that they had a chance and their hope was the other races that they had kept as servants. They had the opportunity to try and come up with a cure since the other races that were around during that time didn't seem to be affected much by the virus, but the Prothens were to self absorbed.

Being the dominant race, they didn't allow any of the other uplifted races, like the Quarians, Asari and Salarians, to study science, math or even read; they considered them all to be too primitive. The Protheans figured that if they kept their servants uneducated then they wouldn't try to rise up and overthrow them.

It would be their undoing in the end and the other races saving grace, as most of the sub-servant races where kept separated and consequently not affected. Some of the greatest minds ever, would evolve from the Asari and Salarian races but they weren't allowed to help so the Protheans became extinct because of their arrogance and supposedly the Reaper virus died with them.

The message from the beacon also showed something that both geneticist already knew about how the Quarian people were involved. The Protheans kept them as their personal servants since they were the largest populated race at the time. They already were forced to wear enviro-suits except on their home planet of Ranoch because they would become sick easily. Subsequently,  their suits protected them and Reaper virus never effected them. What the Protheans subjected them to however did. It was their fault that the Quarians had to wear protective suits.

Their home world of Rannoch is on the edge of the galactic map and they were not used to being around other races. When the Protheans uplifted them and brought them throughout the galaxy they began to contract viruses that made them sick for months on end and their immune systems weakened even further. This would ultimately limit the Quarians ability to continue on as servants to the Protheans, so the enviro-suits were created and in the end be their saving grace. If the Protheans tried to create their own version of enviro- suit, it apparently never worked. 

This bit of information on the suits was not in the beacon, but told to them by a helpful Quarian. From the research both doctors had done, they had found that the Quarians once kept records of that time and may have had the ability to find a cure. Both doctors smiled in the meld when Liara saw that they both knew the same Quarian who told them this information; Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. She was one of the only Quarians who were willing to discuss her races past, and it was only because Shepard and Liara had helped her in some fashion.

Shepard had been on a planet called Freedoms progress. She was on an assignment there while a young Quarian male named Veetor, had been on his pilgrimage on the same planet. His suit ripped while he was conducting an experiment on the local vegetation, and he became disorientated. He imagined the entire colony was being attacked by some sort of bug looking creatures. He ended up locking himself in the security room and gaining control of the security Mechs that were there protect the colony.

Since most Quarians are extremely talented at hacking synthetics, Veetor took control of the entire colony until Shepard and a small force of Quarians marines who arrived a little while later, were able to break in and subdue him. Tali was apart of the that squad and was indebted to the Commander for not allowing the Alliance to take Veetor into custody.

The two became close and kept in contact so when Shepard was interviewed for the Alliance network talking about a virus that attacked the galaxy generations ago, Tali sent her any informnation she had. She was extremely fortcoming about her peoples past. She wasn't sure if the Human doctor even needed the information or if it was related in any way but thought if there was a chance that it could be the same virus that killed billons, she felt she had to inform the Commander. There wasn't much left of the information but Shepard was grateful for her help.

Liara had met Tali a few years prior when the young Quarian had been out on her pilgrimage, or a Quarian's passage to adulthood. Tali had been on Illium, a mainly Asari planet and got herself into trouble with a service contract with another Asari family. The contract holder apparently could no longer use her services, so sold it to a company that was conducting medical tests on Quarians. 

It wasn't an illegal transaction, just immoral, and once Liara found out about it, she eventually stopped it. Having an apartment owned by her family, mainly for when her father had been out on assignment with the commandos, gave Liara an idea of the inner workings of Illium. The Asari who held Tali's had not been impressed by Liara but eventually came around after a small payout. 

Tali had been grateful and soon left the planet with Liara and ended up on the citadel. The Quarian somehow found herself in trouble again with a group of thugs that were shaking down local businesses. Their leader was a club owner named Fist, and Tali overheard one of his men talking about a robbery they did that Fist ordered. When she tried to go to C-sec, the local police force, with the information, Fists men cornered her. 

With the help of Liara and Shiala, Tali escaped and gave the evidence that got Fist arrested and became indebted to the Asari. They began to talk and when the topic of Liara's research came up, Tali had told her what she knew. 

Tali went on to say that after the Reaper virus exterminated the Protheans,  her people went back to their homeworlds. They were able to live without their suits for a while but being out amongst the galaxies population, their immune system were too badly damaged. They became highly susceptible to infection and needed help with certain tasks deemed too dangerous to their health.

They created the Geth or a group of artificial intelligent robots that were joined by a single consensus. It was done this way to make it easier for the A.I.'s owner. Each Geth platform had to understand multiple commands and with each one run by a single processor made it easier for them. Each seperate unit was programed as soon as it was brought online and nothing was required by the owner.

They were to assist them with those tasks and day to day living. The Quarians were finally able to pull away from their past and no longer be servants. Thus had their freedom back once more until the AI's they invented began to ask questions about having souls. It frightened Tali's ancestors and soon the creators turned on the Geth, causing a war that lead to the entire Quarian race being forced to leave Ranoch and become nomads. The Quarians lost their home and their freedom once more and were forced to wear their suits even on the ships from that day forward.

As much as Tali knew about her peoples past, most of infomation they had on the Prothean history was lost when they left. The young Quarian did inform Liara that the Asari and other races weren't effected by the Reaper virus but didn't know exactly why. After milenia had past most information on what had happened became lost and stories tainted. It was hoped that when doctor T'Soni, uncovered information that the council would finally listen and the Quarian people would be thanked for their assistance.

The information learned from Tali lead to other findings across the galaxy to include Shepard uncovering the beacon on Eden Prime. The Asari found more evidence on Illium and finally on Mars. Finding the Beacon has made it possible to see the mistakes made in the past by the Protheans so another outbreak wouldn't occur but even with all the evidence, not everyone believed them.

Tali was extremly helpful and Shepard had begun to work on a cure for the Quarians so they could walk freely but it is slow going. The two doctors laugh a little at how small of a universe it actually is. Liara begins to feel the lingering effects of an extended meld and slowly pulls away from Shepards subconscious. She misses how comforting Shepards mind felt in the meld and begins to wonder what it would be like to go deeper. Only ever doing shallow ones with friends and her mother, and only hearing about what deeper, sexual melds are like from her father, causes her to turn her head away and blush. Hearing the Humans voice again causes her to quickly turn to face Sheoard, hoping the color in her face has returned to normal.

"That's was intense Liara."

"Yes it was." Liara stammers, still thinkng about what her father had told her as well as what she just experienced.

"Are you okay?" The Commander asks

"I am, just a little tired. How are you?" 

"I think I'm okay. I've never done that before but it definitely helped clear some things up for me. I might actually sleep through the night."

After a few moments of contemplating some of the visions she witnessed in the meld Shepard realizes something. Trying to not show how upset she actually is she chooses her next questions carefully.

"Liara, is it normal for some memories of yours to possibly transfer over to my subconscious?"

"Yes, sometimes that does happen. I must apologize for not mentioning it before. Is it something specific you'd like to discuss?"

Growing extremly nervous now, the commander is trying to play it off as her being tired. It is difficult since the vision of an Asari she recognizes is making it nearly impossible for her to not scream. It's the same Asari who saved her life on Mindoir. The same one who showed her pictures of her family and home, so she would calm down and not think about her painful wounds or her families death.

It is a home she recognized when she first arrived at the T'Soni household. The same home she is now in and speaking to this Asari's family. The same Asari who died because of wounds that became infected. An infection she sustained in a fight in order to protect Shepard. And it is a death that broke this family for a long time.

The visions she is now seeing is of this Asari she met long ago, but there is more to it; there is a connection, a bond. It is the reason she knows these visions are not her own. She only ever knew a name and after years of dead ends in her searches she gave up. After a time she began to believe that she was mistaken with the name she thought she knew but now there is no question. This has to be Aethyta's home and Liara must be her daughter.

Looking in the eyes of the younger Asari standing in front of her, Shepard takes a deep breath and asks the one quesion she has been dreading.

"What was your fathers name?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support, it really means a lot. I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter. I was a little nervous since there were so many things I added or changed so let me know what you think...oh yeah I own nothing just my own thoughts


	7. Memorial park

"Little wing, come sit. You look exhausted." The Matriarch says to her daughter as Liara walks into her mothers bedroom.

Benezia has been waiting to speak to Liara to see if the Commander has settled in, and also talk to her daughter about where she had planned on going for her research. She is well aware that Liara and Shiala can protect themselves but the dangers that lurk throughout the galaxy have already taken one family member away, and the Matriarch does not want her daughter hurt.

"Did you and Shepard have a good talk?" Benezia says with a smile. She can see how tired her daughter is but mentioning the Human, the smile that is on her face is even bigger then it was before.

"I am tired yes, but we did have a good talk. It is nice to have someone that is as interested in the same topics as I am." Liara seems to be floating when she discusses the Human doctor.

Moving towards the bed to sit down, Liara realizes she has missed these times with her mother. It has been such a rarity that they just talked. Even though they are in the same house they have been on their own separate paths for so long that today has been the most they have seen each other in months, and it is nice.

Benezia feels the same way and it is especially refreshing to see her daughter happy after so many years of distancing herself from everyone. Even if what is developing between the two is nothing more than a good friendhip, it is needed by both.

"Is Shiala available I need to speak with her about where we are going?" Liara asks.

"I sent her to see if Shepard is awake and to talk to her. It is time that Shiala trusts someone other than us." The Mariarchs voice is laced with annoyance.

It is one thing to continue to have contempt towards someone because they may have been responsible for a friends death, but the entire race, to include Shepard is not to blame. The Alliance doctor is a guest in her home and the Matriarch will see to it that the Human is treated with respect.

"She especially needs to stop this rift she has for the doctor if she is going to protect you both." After a slight pause to choose her next words carefully, Benezia continues. "Liara, I know you are old enough, and have been on your own in the past, but I would like to know what planet you plan on exploring?"

"I understand your concern mother, but we will be fine. Shiala will be there and I am capable with my Biotics. Plus Shepard has been to numerous planets in every system, and is probably experienced as well." 

Pausing for a moment, the Maiden seems to be lost in her own thoughts until she feels a hand on her own.

"I appologize, I am just trying to process everything we discussed tonight. It is overwhelming to say the least." 

Seeing Liara's demeanor change and a look of worry and confusion come across her face, the Matriarch becomes concerned.

"Liara, did something happen?"

"I'm not sure." The Maiden begins, trying to figure out her thoughts. Shepard was not the only one to take something away from the meld.

"When you melded with Shepard did you see anything that confused you, or seemed familiar but should not have?"

Deciding not to comment on the fact that her daughter may have just admitted to melding with the Human she finds so interesting, Benezia explains the details of her and Shepard's meld.

"I only saw what she was seeing. She did not know we were in a meld and I was only trying to break through to her and have her wake up. Like I said before it was disturbing, but i tried to ignore what was happening. Why?"

Liara went on to tell her mother how Shepard had asked her about transferring images, and thoughts to one another inadvertently after two individuals melded. It does happen, but it normally only occurs when two people meld frequently and are comfortable with one another. Like with couples in a relationship. When Liara tells her mother that Shepard asked about Aethyta, and how the younger Asari seems to now have different memories about her father, is when Benezia begins to understand the confusion, and become more intrigued.

"Mother, why would Shepard have visions of father...memories I do not recognize?" Liara asks.

After the meld ended she only thought about how amazing it felt to be linked to Shephard's mind. Everything about the meld just felt right. Liara understands that she is young and inexperienced but Aethyta had told her when Liara was younger...'That it won't matter how deep the meld goes, or what the reasoning is, an Asari will know right away if the person they are connected to is worth getting involved with.'  

It wasn't until Liara began to think about the mission, where they were headed to, and what her sire would have said about Shepard did she realize she has memories she does not recognize. Aethyta would have said something crass like- 'You need to peel her out of those clothes and relieve some of that stress you keep bottled up.' Or she would have tried to make them all blush an say- 'If it's civilized then your not doing it right.'

All of this talk of her father saddens Liara, but hearing her mothers voice brings her some comfort. 

"I do not know, but are you sure they aren't just your memories that you may have forgotten?" The Matriarch is well aware of how painful some of the memories she has of her bondmate can be. She has tried to forget them but it is nearly immposible. Instead she chooses to try and turn them into good thoughts.

It is rare for an Asari to forget much of anything since they have an eidentic memory, but it has happened. Most cases where an Asari has forgotten sections of their memories was proven to be caused by a tramatic event. There have been rare cases where an Asari has forgotten entire sections of their life, but all that was needed was a series of melds to regain them.

There have been extensive studies done as to why this has happend but the lead doctor on the project was Liara, so her knowledge on the subject is extensive. There is a disease that affects Asari but Liara is not showing any signs that she could be suffering from _oblitus,_  or a form of Alzheimer's. Only that she may have chosen to forget certain times that had to do with her sire. Eventually Liara concedes that that must be the reasoning since there is no other reasonable explanation. 

Shepard may have met Aethtya in passing but she would have been a little girl at the time, and on Earth. According to Shepard's file the Alliance Commander had never been off world until she joined the military, and Aethyta had never been to Earth so the visions must have been Liaras own that she repressed. 

"Thank you mother. I must have pushed some memories to the back of my mind. It was difficult to think about her for a while but it has gotten easier. I do hope the same is true for you as well."

"It has gotten easier to deal with her passing." Benezia begins, appreciating the concern.

"I just wish I could have met the Human who she tried to save, just to see what type of person they were. They must have been special since it was someone who caused Aethyta to sacrifice everyone else just to help them. I know she would have saved the galaxy if she had the chance but not by throwing away life if it could have been helped. It is just sad that the Human died as well. I know how Shiala thinks, but I cannot blame an entire race or one person."

Benezia pauses for a moment to reflect on the last few years that she has had to go through without her bondmate. It's been nearly two decades but she still finds herself crying while trying to fall asleep, or waking up in the middle of the night longing for Aethyta's touch. Wishing to see a glimpse of her lover lying next to her but only finding empty space. 

What she had told Liara is the truth, it has gotten easier. But easier used to be impossible, and a few decade's alone has felt like a century apart. But Liara being home has made her want to face each day, want to deal with the loss. To want to push on past the pain and live on.

Looking appreciatively at her daughter who has grown into a beautiful young Maiden, a sudden realization strikes her. As much as it saddens the Matriarch, she knows it is a part of life. Liara is no longer reliant on her, and hasn't been for some time. Now with Shepard here and a relationship possible; the last of her family could be leaving sooner than she would like to admit.

Seeing the concernded look on Liara, the Matriarch quicky smiles and decides to bring the conversation back to its original topic.

"I am fine little wing, but you distracted me. It is only due to concern that I ask where you plan on going, nothing more."

The Maidens lips turn up into another smile as the meld and where their mission will be taking them returns to her thoughts. She knows there is a plague out there that can kill all organic life in the galaxy, but the excitement of working alongside her Human counterpart is all she can think about. Liara just hopes Shepard will be as excited to go to their destination since it is where the Alliance doctors journey began. Where the Prothean beacon gave her the visions of a once powerful race that was overwhemled by a virus that was the cause of their extinction.

"I understand mother, and thank you for helping me with my meld with Shepard." Holding up her hands to stop the barrage of questions that are about to come. "Before you say anything yes I was the one who brought it up and yes it was....amazing..."

Hoping the blush that has overtaken her cheeks is not too noticeable she finally answers her mothers original question.

"I know you will anyway, but please do not worry. We are headed for a planet that is supposed to be an oasis. We are headed to the Human planet of Eden Prime." 

X

X

X

X

While waiting for the vid call to connect, Shepard can only hear one thing being repeated- Aethyta was my father. Liara's voice is resonating in her mind and she was lucky that the Asari was exhausted after the meld and did not notice Shepards expression.

She was devastated to find out like this and needed answers, so as soon as she got back to her room she immediatly called Anderson. It's been more than fifteen years since she has been searching for this little bit of information, and he was one of the few to try and help her in the search. Now she has found out who the Asari is that saved her life, and Anderson may have known about it.

All of the lies that were made to cover up who she was, who her family was, has always made her feel guilty, and he said nothing. Now her guilt has turned to anger and she wants answers. How could Anderson send her here, knowing this was the family she helped to destroy? She knows what losing a family member can do. It is one of the worst feelings anyone can go through. Seeing the pain still etched on the faces of Aethtya's bondmate and daughter, and with how accepted she has become in their home, only makes everything that much worse.

With the feelings she is begining to have for Liara and with this new information she has, Shepard is convinced this entire mission is doomed to fail. It's no wonder lives are lost on each of her assignments, and her family was murdered, she has been plagued with a life of constant tragedy.

"Shepard it is good to see you." Anderson greats his adopted daughter. "I'm glad to see you're up and around. You gave everyone a scare."

Seeing the expression on the Commanders face, the Alliance Captain stops for a moment.

"Shepard?"

"Did you know!" Kerry demands. "Did you know who Liara's father was?" Shepard continues on before Anderson can answer. The sudden look of shock that goes across his face gives her all the answers she needs, but Shepard wants to hear it from him.

Initially being caught off guard by the question, and seeing her expression turn to anger, Anderson realizes he made a mistake by not informing her sooner. He hadn't actually lied to her due to the fact that no one one knew for sure that Benezia T'Soni's bondmate was the same Asari that rescued Shepard. The same one who gave up her squadmates lives to protect one Human girl.

The same Human girl who has been kept hidden from the galaxy, even though she is known across the traverse and beyond. The same Human girl who is now demanding answers to a question that should have been told to her years ago. It should have been told to her when it was thought that Aethyta was the Asari who helped her, but tensions were already high and no one wanted her to dig more for the truth. No one wanted her to contact the families of the Asari that tried to protect her, especially the Human representative.

Udina needed this to go away so it did not stop his career. Her background was created, everything about that day was erased, so it made it that much harder for the truth to come out.

None of that matters right now, David hurt the one person he swore to protect. Anderson was the one person she trusted with her life and he let her down.

"Kerry, I'm sorry. We..."

"Save it! My entire life is one big lie so why am I not surprised you knew about this. I wonder if there is anything else you are not telling me!"

There have been two questions that Shepard has wanted answers too for a long time. The first was just told to her by Liara and a man she thought she could trust. The second revolves around what actually happened that day on Mindoir. Mainly, why were the Asari attacked after they arrived to help and who attacked them? 

The Alliance didn't arrive until later so who were these Mercenary Humans that she thought she saw? She was given answers by Udina and Hackett, who told her it may have been more Batarians, and she may have been mistaken. Even Tevos told her it was probably her mind conjuring up visions.

The Asari leader was surprisingly calm after she found out about who Shepard was but the Human had just saved her. Either way the councilor did not have any reason to show ill will towards Shepard; she was just a child at the time. Tevos would have rathered the Human leaders were more forthcoming with who Shepard was. Asari-Human conflict aside there was no reason to blame Kerry for anything that happened that day and Tevos is convinced that the galaxy would have embrassed her, not blamed her. Surprisingly, the Asari councilor kept quiet about the entire thing especially since she knew the family first hand, but she couldn't offer up anything helpful about that day either. If she did know Aethyta then why not say anything to her right then and there? Why more secrets?

All the lying makes it seem as if the Alliance and everyone else is hiding something and up until she graduated, Kerry did not have a problem with it. It wasn't until her questions were finally answered by the most unlikely of sources that she turned her back on the one group that saved her.

The leader of the pro-Human group, Cerberus, contacted her while she was attending the academy and tried to recruit her. She continually refused him until he was the one who td her the truth. Shepard could not understand how he knew any of the information he had told her. The more she thought about it though, the more she began to realize that only a select few would know about that day, and the illusive man obviously was one of them.

She only thought Udina and Hackett had that information. Asking them wasn't an option since they have already lied to her once and made up her new identity, so what's to stop them from continuing the lie. In the end they ultimately forced her to believe what the Illusive man had told her and become who she is today; a Cerberus spy.

The illusive man had told her that Cerberus had answered the distress beacon and chased the Batarians away. While they were doing a search for survivors another ship arrived and a group of Asari's attacked them, so they were only defending themselves. Not wanting to start a galactic incident, and thinking all of the Asari were dead, Cerberus left, but not before finding one survivor, Hannah Shepard.

She didn't believe him for one moment that her mother was found alive, she was murdered right in front of her, so there is no way possible that Hannah Shepard was found alive. After a while though, what the Illusive man had said to her began to make sense. She had been going to therapy and certain memories began to surface that she had never remembered before. Shepard tried to separate what was real and what was her mind wanting her to believe was real. She tried to force her memories to become clearer but it didn't work. She ignored it all until a message was sent to her from an unknown sender, titled 'My Baby girl'. It is name her mother said to her, the one name she called her all the time, but in private.

She remembers that day when she nervously opened the message, and a picture of her mother, older, but alive, was staring back at her. It had a message, apparently written by her mother, that told her how much she loved her, and explained what happened that day. She was rescued by Cerberus and they treated her injuries and have been watching over her all these years. That the Batarians who slaughtered their colony knew she was alive and vowed to kill anyone that witnessed the attack. The illusive man had been protecting her but sent messages to the Alliance that there was a survivor. Because of the situation with the Asari and a possible war being on the horizon, she was told to not contact her daughter, and stay in hiding.

Hannah did as she was told for a while. Watching Kerry graduate from the academy and staying true to the words she told her sister, that she would make sure she'd help all alien races, was too much to sit back and have her daughter think her family was still gone. There was more in the message but Kerry could only focus on one word, alive. Her mother survived the attack and had been alive for the last two years with Cerberus and the Alliance knew about it. She never trusted anything Hackett or Udina said from that day forward and agreed to send information to the Illusive man from every mission she went on over the next few years.

Most was classified information that was about each races military abilities but after a while Shepard only sent back certain pieces of intel that weren't as important. She felt like the illusive man was using her and the only contact she had with her mother was through messages sent through the extranet. She called his bluff and demanded to see her mother and when he tried to lie to her again she threatened to go the Alliance and turn herself in. The leader of the extremist group finally gave her what she wanted, a chance to talk to her mother. It was only for a moment and on a vid call but it was all the proof she needed. Seeing her mother alive, hearing her voice, was the greatest, and worst experience she ever went through. They barely had time to speak to one another but it was enough proof for Shepard.

She never cried so hard before that night, and the raw emotion that had been building up came out in a scream that caused her neighbors to call the authorities to see if someone had been hurt. Anderson came over after the police contacted him and Shepard was about to question him about it, when a message appeared on her Omni-tool telling her to keep quiet or David and his wife could end up in an accident. There was no indication of who sent it but Kerry had an idea, so she never said what happened.

He was always there for her yet she kept him at arms length and this message was the reason why. At first it was due to her not wanting to discuss her parents murder and then it turned into making sure he was safe. That night she made the decision right then that she would fake her own death on a mission and disappear for a while.

She'd send everything she had on the Illusive man and Cerberus soon after, and when the Alliance went after the extremist group, she'd try and rescue her mother. This was to be that mission but with Anderson knowing about Aethyta, she is considering breaking her silence and asking him once and for all if he knew. Before she can ask anything Anderson speaks up again.

"Shepard I need you to listen to me, please." Not recieving any protest he continues. "I honestly had no clue that they were even related. There were clues to hint that they may have known each other but nothing more. I know it doesn't matter, and I should have said something, but what if I was wrong. You would have went into this mission thinking the worst and get nothing done, or make a mistake. Now what happened to the T'Soni family was a tragedy, almost as bad as what happened to you, but it doesn't change what the galaxy is facing. This mission still needs to be finished."

Knowing his words make sense, but not caring, she looks back at the man who saved her life and raised her. She can see he has changed in the short amount of time she's been gone. He looks older and more stressed, probably due to him dealing with Udina. The thought of the councilor makes her nauseated and she is definitely not surprised he would be behind the lies associated with her past. None of it matters to her though, only her current mission does. This new information will make it difficult for her to even look at anyone in the house, but maybe she can distance herself and continue on without anyone finding out.

"Just know that I love you Kerry, and I never meant to keep this from you."

Nodding in response, the call ends and as she stands and heads to the washroom to get cleaned up. Suddenly a voice comes from behind her, and causes her to turn around quickly. She is relieved and horrified at the same time when she turns to see Shiala seething in her doorway.

"I knew it!" Shiala growls out, flaring her biotics.

"I knew there was something wrong with you, the moment I looked at you."

"Shiala please..." Shepard begins to plead to the Asari. "I had no idea who any of you were..."

"I don't want to hear it!" Shiala snaps back, moving into the Humans face. "I am done listening to your lies. You have everyone fooled but..."

"Fooled about what!" Shepard yells back, refusing to back down. "What would be my purpose to lie about knowing who Aethyta was? Why would I want to hurt Aethytas family when she saved me."

Shepard's voice lowers a little when she see's the Asari begin to understand. . 

"I have been searching for her for years, and I have been kept in the dark and lied to just like you have been." Closing her eyes as the memories replay, Shepard takes a deep breath and continues.

"You don't like me for whatever reason, fine, but I have already blamed myself for her death since I found out about it, and knowing what it did to Liara and the rest of you makes this all that much worse."

Seeing Shiala almost look like she is ashamed suprises Shepard a little. It seems as if the Asari has been blaming her for years. Now that they are face to face, and Shiala is finding out the truth her hatred seems to be subsiding.

"Since that day I lost my family I made it my life's goal to help all races, even the Batarian's." Trying to hold back the tears and keep her emotions at bay, Shepard sits back down on her bed.

"You are one of only a handful of people who know my past, and I know that my survival was kept a secret, but I have stopped caring why. Up until I came here I didn't want anyone to know but then I met all of you, the ones I hurt the most, and I'm tired of living with the lies."

Seeing the devastation on the Human causes Shiala to realize all the hatred she had because of Aethyta's death, her mentor and friend, was not Shepard's fault. Even if the Human doctor did remember Aethyta from that day, she had lost her family. Her entire colony had been masacred so remembering one Asari, no matter who she was, would be an after thought. With Shepard not having said anything for a few moments, Shiala takes the opportunity to give an apology of sorts.

"No one...should have to live with the loss like you and Liara have."

Those words were not what Shepard expected and neither is what she says next.

"I always hated Humans, and it was because of Aethyta's death that I did, because of you. Hearing that she saved a single one of your kind, then hearing that you had died only for us to lose Aethyta." Shiala shakes her head slowly as the sad memories play out. "It was easy to place the blame on someone else, but when I look back at the entire thing I must blame myself. I should have directed that hate towards myself. I have been ashamed since that day, ashamed of what I did or did not do." Lowering her gaze to the floor in shame, Shiala continues.

"I was her second in command and was supposed to take over for her and head up the mission but I became sick. She died because I was too weak."

The head of T'Soni security continues to tell Shepard how she had to sit out the mission so Aethyta took over. The family was supposed to go on vacation for that week to celebrate her upcoming retirement. Liara had come home for a short time and became disappointed when they could not go away as a family but was promised to go at another time. It was just a simple training assignemt but then they answered the distress call from the Human colony and the entire squad died. Aethyta later succumbed to her injuries and the family never went on that vacation. Shiala had always been apart of the T'Soni family and had been in charge of their security but vowed to personally see to it that her friends family remained safe and Shiala would not fail them, again.

Seeing this Human walk into their lives and it be the same one who was with Aethyta, was almost too much for the Matron to handle. She had initially come to Shepard's room to apologize for her behavior. When she overheard the conversation playing out Shiala became infuriated that the Humans tried to keep Shepard's identity hidden and then send her to the Thessia. Shiala thought the Human was just there to finish off the rest of the household especially with her tragic past, but after some thought, the T'Soni head of security realizes that Liara and Benezia were not the only ones effected by this tragedy.

"Shiala, I know what it is like to blame yourself for everything that goes wrong. Trust me I am the poster child for tragedy, but you didn't deliberately have Aethyta take your place, even though she did. Just as much as I didn't call for her to protect me, even though she did." Shepard says to the Asari. A single tear has ran down the hardened Commando's face, and Kerry can only guess there have been more shed over this matter, but only in private.

"You are wise for a Human." Shiala says, trying not to smile.

"Thanks I guess, and you are one of the nicest people I met who instantly hated me." With the tension in the room completely subsided and smiles on each of their faces Shiala continues.

"I do have one question for you." Recieving a nod to continue, the Asari asks the one thing that has been on her mind since they met.

"Is your head always cold?" Seeing a look of complete confusion, she elaborates. "Its just, I've never met a Human before, and Liara has been rambling non stop about how soft and comforting your hair feels. And I was just wondering if you keep it there to cover your crests?"

Trying not to laugh at the question posed by the Asari, and having to bite her bottom lip nearly off so would not insult her, Shepard collects herself and responds.

"No...it uh...it is attached permanently. I have no crests. Wait, you said Liara was touching my hair. Where the hell was I?"

Realizing she said something that was told to her in private Shiala igores the Human.

"Is that really what you wanted to ask me?"

"No...I wanted to ask your permission to see Aehtyta's last moments with you. I know you've done two other melds today..." Seeing the human begin to protest Shiala holds up her hand so she can continue. "Trust me I know more about what goes on in this house then everyone thinks...but I would be forever grateful. I promise I will not invade anything private if you do not want me too."

Agreeing to do another meld, Shepard first needs to know what she should do about telling Benezia and Liara about who she is and how it could ruin everything. This mission is too important to mess up over anything and once again Shiala surprises the Commander.

"What does your head tell you?"

"That if I say anything that I risk ruining this mission, and hurt them more."

"And what does your heart tell you?"

"That Liara and Benezia are important to me, and they deserve to know the truth, no matter how their opinions of me may change."

"But what do you want to do?"

"Run. Run so I don't hurt anyone else again."

"Will running hurt them any less? I see how Liara looks at you and at first I did not approve but it is not up to me. She, like you, needs someone in her life that understands what she went through. You both do. Now I'm no expert but with the way you each feel about one another do you honestly think that running away is the best option?" Seeing the Human contemplate her words, Shaila shakes her head and smiles, this was not how she figured this conversation would have went.

"You tell them when you are ready, but tell them."

Shepard can only nod due to the heart felt words she just heard from someone who just moments ago wanted to hurt her. She is happy that her and Shiala were able to come to an understanding, especially since she'd be accompanying them off-world. Taking a deep calming breath she takes the Asari's hands in her own and braces herself for the images she is about to see once more. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the continued support, it really means a lot.


	8. There is something compelling about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small fluff warning for this chapter.

It is evident that something is going on. It doesn't take an Asari commando with years of training to figure out that something had happened. With how blatantly obvious it is, the young Asari Maidens only question has become; what did actually transpire in Shepard's room the other night?

Normally Liara isn't suspicious of others, but Shiala and the Human doctor are...talking...and it's supposed to be a good thing, but Liara has a bad feeling about it all. When Benezia told her that she had sent Shiala to talk to Shepard, Liara immediately wanted to run to the Commanders room and stop the T'Soni head of security from choking the life out of the Human. Her mother had insisted they be left alone to work out their differences, and it looks like they did.

That should be a good thing considering how long Shiala has hated Humans, but Liara cannot understand the feelings she is currently experiencing. She has never felt this way and does not understand what could be causing them. The two are only discussing the areas that the trio are expected to visit, so it is baffling the Asari Doctor as to why she hates the sight of them being so close to one another.

She should be happy that they are even getting along and can be in the same room together without Shiala wanting to kill the Alliance doctor. It only makes sense that they are discussing everything, since Shepard has been here before, and knows the locations of certain landmarks. The problem isn't what they are discussing, but the fact that this enitre trip Shepard seems to be avoiding Liara, and only making small talk when the Asari initiates a conversation.

But Shepard has been going out of her way to speak with Shiala. Smile her beautiful crocked smile, and even laugh at what each other are saying. They are even stealing looks between one another and Liara nealry lost all of her composure when Shiala touched the Humans jet black hair.

She knows that her feelings of betrayal are unwaranted, but the horrible emotions she is experiencing, to go along with the goddess awful sensations she has in her chest and stomach makes her want to push Shiala out of an air lock. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Liara is beginning to regret the research she had been doing the night before.

She was tired after the meld but felt incredible after she touched the Humans conciousness. She wanted to see what, if anything else she could find on Shepard. Not finding much, Liara's search soon turned to Human interactions and behaviors with regards to relationships with other races, specifically Asari. She wanted to see what human females were like, and how similar the races were. 

The information she initially found had been quite helpful. It spoke of how Human and Asari's are similar in certain ways and different in others. The more she searched the more her curiosity got the better of her. She eventually looked up what certain Human females may react to; most notably, specific signs of affection as well as the purpose of Human hair.

There were thousands of pages to search through with regards to Human hair. The only word she saw repeated continually was 'fascinating' when  describing it. These sites were run by Asari and Liara could not agree more but she soon found herself looking into other areas that talked more in depth about the two races.

Her search eventually brought her to a site that went over how similar they are with regards to certain areas of the body. It wasn't until she did some more research on that subject did she find some vids on other sites, where she got a true visual of what her father had been talking about. All of her sire's innuendos and talk of sexual intercourse, to even include a few melds to show Liara what she meant, were never that explicit.

Each time she has thought about it, Liara has continually gotten flushed over those pics and vids. She has been constantly imagining herself interacting with Shepard in the same manner. Nothing too explicit, but Liara at least wanted to know what the sensations would be like while she runs her hands through Shepards hair as the two were kissing. Now all the Maiden can imagine is Shepard and Shiala together, and involved in some of the more graphic pics she pulled up on the intranet. Everytime she closes her eyes it is all she sees. It's making Liara want to lock herself in her room and scream until those visions are no more.

Eventually the Maiden had to excuse herself to go to her room. She continued to listen to the conversation that has been going on between the two while trying to meditate. They are on their way to Eden Prime and she is aware that it is important to know every detail about the mission, and minus her current situation, she is excited beyond belief.

That is the problem though, this is distracting her. Normally she can concentrate on anything and her focus is never on her personal life, but with Shepard it is difficult. She didn't understand her feelings since they just met, only that they are there.

Liara discussed it breiefly with her mother the prior night and Benezia had told her that what she was feeling was normal, and not surprising. Liara had been so immersed in her work that she rarely paid attention to anything but her research. With the Commander interested in, and involved in, the same career field, plus being extremly attractive, it finally opened her eyes. The fact that Liara is a Maiden that is in the stage of her life where she should explore only intensifies her feelings. Even though her daughter was not a typical Asari and had her own agenda she still had feelings, they just never came out until now.

Liara understood all of what her mother had said and had thought that Shepard felt the same way. Up until recently the Human had showed that she was interested, but now Liara is unsure.

Not wanting to miss anything while she is meditating in her room, since there is important information that she may need to know, she stays near her doorway while trying to clear her mind. It is easy to overhear everything that is transpiring since the crews quarters are close together. All of the ships quarters open into a common area with a kitchen off to the one side, a large dining area on the other, and each room having its own washroom.

When they began their discussion, Liara had been pretending to read a data pad but her focus was on her counterparts. She was watching the two interact and had been pleasantly surprised initially, but as time went on Liara began to notice things. It began to eat away at her and upset her. She was trying to brush it off until she felt Shiala overstepped her bounds.

They were looking over a digitized map of the enitre planet when a strand of hair continued to fall into Shepard's face. Seeing Shiala move it behind the Humans ear nealry caused the Asari to scream, and Liara was forced to excuse herself.

She has been in her room for the last few minutes trying to regain her composure to no avail. None of her meditaion tecniques were working until she heard her name brought up by Shepard numerous times.That finally brought a smile to the young Maiden's face and she begins to concentrate on what is being said.

"I hope the beacon is still there. I'm sure Liara will love to see it. I doubt it's active though, there was some sort of an explosion after it transferred it's information over to me." Kerry begins to ramble. She is extremly nervous about a great number of things, mainly Liara. 

"That happens a lot around me though, explosions, so we need to be careful, and keep Liara safe..." Shepard continues to speak quickly until Shiala stops her.

"Commander Shepard please." The Asari rubs the side of her head due to the oncoming headache. She does not want to be rude but the Human needs to take a breath, and the Asari Matron would like it quiet for a moment. Shiala has never heard someone talk so much and is begining to rethink making amends with the Human.

In all honestly though, she is glad she did. Initially infuriated with the fact that Shepard is the lone survivor of Mindoir. The Commander has been blamed for causingthe Matriarchs death, but after some reflection, Shiala needed to see Shepard for who she was; a good person. Then there was the meld last night where Shiala saw the visions of her close friend tending to Shepard's injuries. It brought a smile to her face and tears to her eyes and she will be forever grateful to the Human.   

She didn't get much sleep the night before even though she tried. They left early to head for Eden Prime so most of the night was spent contemplating everything. Shiala's thoughts were of most of her life, and how she had hated an entire race for so long, but now everything has changed. It has changed for the better and it is all due to this one single Human. Wanting to show her gratitude, but not being one to show signs of affection, Shiala hopes she was not being too forward, and showing her appreciation correctly. She knew she should be nice and polite but after that her interactions with the short lived species is limited. She hopes she didn't go to far by touching Shepards hair, but it is so intriguing. The Alliance officer didn't seem to mind but with Liaras reaction and sudden exit, Shiala feels that she may have upset the Maiden. It's obvious Liara is interested in the Human with the way she is constanly looking at her. The problem Shiala has now is what she will say to the young Maiden?

Liara will want to know why the sudden change in her demeanor towards Shepard. It is not her truth to tell as far as who Shepard is, and Shiala can try and distract her, but the first question Liara will ask is why the change of heart. Lying to the young Asari she is supposed to protect is not an option, so Shiala just hopes Shepard can come up with something to say. The Human wants to wait and talk to mother and daughter at the same time, but that may not be an option. With as nervous as she is the Matron is surprised Shepard hasn't collapsed.

"Sorry, I am just nervous and I tend to babble."

"I hadn't noticed." Shiala says in a good natured tone, causing Shepard to smile a little. 

"I just want to make sure everything is there still. I know she saw some of it in the meld, but to be able to witness it first hand is..." Stopping mid sentence since she realizes Liara has been gone for a while. Excusing herself she heads towards Liara's room.

Before Shepard can get to the Asaris door Liara appears which causes a smile to automatically form on Shepard. It has been happening more and more lately whenever Shepard looks at the Asari geneticist. As much as she needs to finish this mission and then leave, her feelings for Liara are making it difficult to focus on anything else, and now is no different.

"Liara...I was just coming to find you. I was hoping we could go over where you wanted to head to first. There are few places I wanted to bring you as well." Shepard is still speaking quickly and is anxious to land on Eden Prime.

The last time she was here they had found the Prothean beacon and since then she had been dealing with confusing dreams, and frightening visions. That all stopped once she melded with Liara. It had only been one night but it was the best sleep she can remember having. It could have been due to the three melds she did that day as well as all of the stress she has had to deal with, but Shepard is convinced it is due to the Asari Maiden.

Everything that has been plaguing her instantly melted away. Even though Kerry is upset about finding out about Liara's father, and what may happen after she talks to the two of them about it, she is feeling more relaxed then ever. Making sure she tells the Asari that is standing in front of her is important. 

"I was hoping to maybe show you...a Uh...well there's a spot I found that is...well it has this view that is similar to the one...Uh..."

"Have you lost your ability to speak all of a sudden?" Shepard can here the suprised but playful tone in Shiala's voice and she can see Liara trying to keep a smile from forming. 

"Is that all I needed to do...have Liara stand in front of you and you become queit?"

"Remind me again why we brought you?" Shepard says back, finally finding her voice. Her face is bright red from embarrassment, and she is praying that Shiala stops. Liara has since stopped trying to keep herself from laughing which is making it that much worse. But Shiala isn't done picking on the Human geneticist.

"It's because you are so accident prone and may require my assistance if you get your hand stuck in the garbage disposal again."

"Hey...that only happened once...and who told you that?" Shepard is now bright red and wishes she could crawl into a hole. There is only a select few who knew about that incident where she was nearly sucked out into space while trying to operate the garbage incinerator on her first assignment. No one who knew about this are here and only Anderson had any contact with the T'Soni household, so the process of elimination is not that difficult. 

Trying to act as nonchalant as possible Shepard smiles and makes eye contact with Liara. The Asari geneticist seems to be amused but can barely contain herself after Shiala mentions Kerry's next mishap, and the expression of pure horror that comes along with it.

"And let's not forget the time you reprogrammed a ships VI and it nearly took control and tried to kill the ships crew. Something about becoming the overlord...Or was it an AI?" After a short pause to gauge if the Commander is truly upset, the Matron continues.

"Oh and my favorite story from the 'Shepard chronicles' is when you were banned from taking care of anymore pets...specifically fish, since they all mysteriously perish while in your care...so much so that Captain Anderson had to buy an automatic feeder for his home." Seeing the look on the Commanders face and the reaction from Liara, Shiala hopes she has distracted the Maiden enough to forget her questions for now, but is not that lucky. 

"Shiala may I speak with you in private?" Liara asks, still smilling. Motioning for her head of security to enter her room Shiala walks past her.

As soon as Liara heard the Alliance doctor mention her name the Maiden felt foolish about her thoughts of Shiala being interested in Shepard. The banter between the two is nothing more than a friendship forming. Liara feels that she must speak with Shiala since it appears that the Matron picked up on Liara's recent actions. She is still curious about why the change of heart, and she is interested to see what her long time confidant has to say. 

"I guess it is a good thing that Asari do not take in animals as pets." The Maiden says to Shiala as she walks into her room, causing the Human's expression to quickly turn to shock.

"Hi-la-ri-ous...hilarious the both of you." Shepard says walking to her quarters to get ready.

"Seriously the two of you should take your show on the road. You'd clean up. What is this pick on the Human day?"

Confused at some of the things Shepard is saying but laughing at how animated she is while walking away to her room, Liara's worries drain away. And as the voice from the pilot comes across the Comm telling them ten minutes until they arive, the excitement the Maiden is feeling grows that much more. She is hopeful that they can find evidence of a cure for this possible epidemic or something that will show them more about the Prothean as a people. 

 X

X

X

X

"Tevos my friend, I was hoping you could stay longer. Your visits always seem to go by too quickly." Benezia tells her longtime friend, as they walk towards the front door of the T'Soni estate. 

"Sadly, that is true, and this time seems to have gone by quicker then normal. Please give my regards to Liara and Shepard when they return. I wish I could have seen more of them, but unfortunately I must get back to my job of peace keeper." Seeing the questioning expression on her friends face Tevos elaborates.

"Apparently when I am away the Human representative thinks he should fill in for me, so I must get back before Udina annoys Valern anymore and ends up assassinated. As horrible as that would be I think it would make my life easier." The Asari says with an amused tone to her voice.

"Such a horrible thing to say from someone who is always looking for the peaceful solution." Benezia says sarcastically. She hasn't had the pleasure of meeting with Udina, but from what she has heard of him, she doesn't want to.

"He makes me want to change my stance sometimes. Goddess, I do not know how Shepard has put up with that infuriating Human." Her mood soon turns somber when she thinks of the Alliance doctor, and all of the horrors she has endured. Looking at the Asari in front of her who has been her friend for centuries, Tevos is regretting not telling Benezia who Shepard is.

It's not necessarily her position to say anything, but ever since Shepard said the Asari word for home, Tevos has been wanting to tell her long time friend. It was the same word Aethyta would say each time she'd return to Thessia, and it brought Tevos back to the day when Aethyta had passed. Now the Asari councilor is leaving and does not know when she will be back.

"Benezia, I...I need to talk to you about something important if you have a moment."

Tevos is hesitant still, but her friend deserves the truth.

"Of course. You know you can talk to me about anything." Benezia's concern grows when the Asari Councilor refuse to make eye contact. Sitting in the main room of the house, the elder Asari takes her long time frineds hands in her own and squeezes a little. She wants to make sure that Tevos understands that if something is bothering her then she needs to discuss whatever is on her mind.

"You seem upset, is everything alright?" Benezia asks in concern.

Nodding in response she begins to tell her long time friend a secret that has the opportunity to ruin everything that is happening. A friendhip could be lost but there is more than one reason Shepard is needed on Thessia. Shepard is here not only to find a cure for the Reaper virus, but to try and eradicate a genetic condition that only effects Asari, mainly pureblood Asari. By informing the Matriarch who the Human actually is can jeopardize everything, but Tevos can no longer hold onto this secret. 

X

X

X

X

Eden prime;

A planet that is one of the first to be colonized by Humans after Earth became too crowded. It is not just a Human planet and it is called a beautiful paradise for all species who call this place home. With a population of nearly four million the Earth like planet is no where near completely colonized, and most of the citizens here are okay with that. Most of those that do live on Eden Prime are farmers, but attention to the planet has now grown since it was found out that the planet was a home to the Protheans more than fifty thousand years ago.

After the Alliance unearthed the Beacon and it implanted its message into Shepards conscious, thrill seekers have come here to try and see if they can repeat what happened to the Alliance Commander. Laws and security mechs were put in place to keep pirates, as well as other people who just wanted to dig in the dirt for treasure, away from the locals but it didn't keep everyone away. 

 There have been countless reports filed that go into detail about how inconvienced the locals have been since Shepard made her discovery. The council made into law that permission and permits are needed before anyone can explore. It kept the locals happy for a while but that stopped when it was reported that the person responsible for all the attention is coming back.

 Since news travels fast throughout the galaxy it didn't take long for the citizens of Eden Prime to hear of the Alliance doctors return. They quickly contacted the Human representatvie on the Citadel to voice their opinions on the matter, but Udina promised there would be no more exploisons. That their precious way of life would not be disturbed in anyway and the Commander was only there to observe and nothing more. Needless to say the locals were, and still are not happy with her return so when her ship touched down she was not met with a warm reception.

Kerry tried to be as diplomatic and apologetic as possible and reasured everyone that she was just observing. Still not convinced of her reasoning for being here, the locals were short tempered when she asked where the beacon had been moved too. It is no longer in its original location due to the locals becoming fed up with all the attention it continues to receive. They had the beacon moved to a uninhabited part of the planet and the head official was more than happy to point the trio in its direction. They were not offered any form of transportation, but the Human wanted to show the beauty that is Eden Prime to Liara, so a little four mile walk would do just that. It also gives Shiala the opportunity to make fun of the Human doctor some more.

"Tell me Shepard, is this how you are greeted each time you visit a planet? They were very...receptive... to your arrival."  The Matrons voice is laced with sarcasm.

"Hey, I was welcome with open arms on Thessia. I even had the Asari Coucilor come great me." Shepard says with a self assured smile. Her victory over the sure tongued Asari is short lived however.

"I see, so it is only planets that you return to then? I'll remember that when I here you are coming for a visit."

"That is enough now Shiala." Liara tries to aid the Human, even though she is laughing at each comment said. "I will at least be there if you ever decide to return. Your visit has been...interesting, so far."

The Maiden turns her attention to the landscape of Eden Prime. Lush green grass, trees that seem to touch the sky, and mountain ranges in the distance that go on for miles.

"Goddess Shepard your words did not do this planet justice. It almost feels like we are back on Thessia but with less going on." Liara is in awe of her surroundings. Everywhere she looks something catches the young Asari's eyes and she has taken numerous images with her omnintool.

"Yeah, Humans had to start looking for another planet after the population on Earth became too large. We were lucky to have already found the Mass Relays so finding this planet didn't take too long. Now we just have to stick to the laws and not overpopulate anywhere else." Shepard is becoming more excited with each step she takes, hoping Liara will appreciate it all.

The three soon find themselves close to where the locals had moved the beacon. Much to Shepard's delight, it is also next to the spot she wanted to show Liara. Nodding to Shiala the Commander guides the Asari doctor through a small patch of trees to a clearing. When the two emerge they are met with a view that can only be described as majestic.

Being on the edge of a drop off, and looking out at a water fall in the distance that runs into a large river, the view is as close to Benezia's house as you can get. Shepard has been closely observing the Asari's reaction, hoping Liara is enjoying this place. 

At first it is hard to tell what Liara is thinking. Her expression is neutral and it looks like she is deep in thought. That all changes when the Asari's hand covers her mouth, her eyes begin to fill with tears, and a sob escapes her. Moving quickly, she turns around and runs back the way they came, leaving an extremly perplexed Human to wonder what she did wrong...for a moment.

Her confusion turns into worry, and her mind races trying to think of what just happened. That worry soon turns to realization, and then finally agrivation...at herself.

"You dumb ass!"  Shepard chastises herself out-loud.

Hanging her head, shoulders slumping in defeat, she slowly follows the upset Asari Maiden all the while wondering if she should just jump off the cliff instead.

Of course she would ruin a nice moment by bringing Liara to a place that would remind her of her father. A place where Benezia had told Shepard that the two would spend hours looking out at the view that enveloped the entire back of their house. As soon as Shepard found the impressive view at the T'Soni home she was instantly brought back to this spot on Eden Prime, and wanted to bring Liara here.

"Liara wait, please." Shepard catches up to the upset Asari before she can get back to where Shiala is standing. Liara stops for a moment but does not turn to face the Alliance doctor.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to show you this view." Closing her eyes and running her hands through her hair in frustration, Shepard explains to Liara why she was so anxious to show her this overlook. 

"Before I came to Thessia I thought this was one of the last beautiful planets left. Every other place I've been to has been marred by death for me. Even this planet has caused me to have many sleepless nights...but then I saw that view..." She says pointing out to the opening "...and again at your house and...I remembered how well I slept last night and how good I have felt since the meld, and...you are the reason and...well this view is beautiful and ...and it reminds me of you too and." Realizing what she just said, Shepard becomes nervous.

"Uh...sorry I didn't mean...well not to say your not because you are,  extremly attractive and...oh god I'm just going to shut up now." Hanging her head even more she closes her eyes and debates on whether to run and jump off of the cliff now or wait for a planet with a higher one.

_'Maybe Ranoch has a large mountain with lots of rocks to fall on me. Large pointy ones.'_

The thought of Liara just wanting to be friends had never crossed her mind before now. More than likely the Asari geneticist just wanted to get her work done and nothing more. These thoughts cause the urge to want to walk away to grow that much stronger. But before she can move, a hand is felt under her chin, lifting it, so her green eyes meet blue. It is evident that Liara is still upset but she seems to have stopped crying. 

Feeling horrible about hurting her, Shepard is about to appologize again when she feels soft warm lips on her own. The sensations she is now feeling while this gorgeous creature is kissing her are overwhelming. With one hand running through her hair while the other is rubbing her lower back, it is causing her knees to become week. Shepard hasn't kissed many, but she is sure that this is the best by far.

Feeling the immediate loss when the Asari pulls away a little, the Commander wants to move back in for another kiss but Liara interupts her.

"Thank you, I..." It's hard to put into words what the Asari is feeling.

Her emotions have been everywhere since they started this expedition. In fact she hasn't been in control of her feelings since Shepard arrived. Now to see this incredible area and know she was specificaly brought here by the Commander is even more overwhelming. With the fact that this part of Eden Prime reminds the Asari of her and her parents favorite area of their home is making it harder not to think of her sire.   

She didn't mean to run away, or be so forward with Shepard even though she enjoyed their kiss. But Liara couldn't form words to show her gratitude. 

"I am sorry if I was too forward." Liara begins to explain her actions, unable to make eye contact. "I've just been so overcome with emotions lately...thinking of my father, and now my relationship with my mother is better than it has been in years...and now you..."

Feeling Shepard take her hands in her own Liara closes her eyes, enjoying the closeness. These new feelings and attraction to her colleague is welcome, but her inexperience in any sort of romance is causing her to have doubt. Mainly, doubting what she feels towards the Commander is even real. Is it real or just her being overwhelmed especially with this new information on the Protheans she saw in the meld? Does she find the Alliance doctor fascinating or is it the information she was given from the beacon that has the Asari interested in the Human?

Liara's father had told her that she would know instantly when she melded with someone if they were worthy of being her bondmate, but Liara is even starting to doubt those words. Even if they are true, Shepard is leaving after this mission, so what type of relationship would they even have?

Opening her eyes she sees the Human is closer to her than before. The kiss they just shared was amazing, and she would not object to another one. It was the Asari's first and she hopes Shepard enjoyed it as much as she did. The chances are good with the way the Humans eyes rolled back, and especially with the way Shepard is looking at her now. Liara isn't experienced, but she can certainly tell what a look of desire is. She can feel her heart race, and even though it is evident, Liara want's to ask whether or not Shepard has feelings for her, and what will happen after the mission is over? But that one question can lead to other problems.

The Asari has witnessed the break up of her parents, as well as the break up of Shiala and Nyxeris, and it was rough on everyone. This is a little different, and even though they are new, the feelings she has are real. Once this mission is over and the Commander has to leave then the chances of them not seeing each other are high.

She can hear what her father would say about this whole thing. Stop overthinking everything and throw the Human down and peel her out of her clothes, while her mother would say let it happen naturally. Normally she would chose the mission over anything else, but now she is not sure. Everything seems to be happening so quickly and the Asari is having a hard time focusing. Part of it is everything that is going on in her mind, but a larger part is Shepard herself.

Feeling a forehead gently pressing on her own and feeling the Humans breath on her lips, Liara is anticipating another kiss. What happens next is beyond anything she has ever felt before. She knew her crests were sensitive, but when the Alliance doctor begins to massage the base of her neck it elicits an incredible feeling that travels down her spine, and into her core. It is causing her legs to become weak, a soft moan to escape her lips, and the Asari has to grip the back of Shepard's shirt.

"Goddess, Shepard." Not able to think at all, Liara reaches back to momentarily stop the Commander so she can speak.

"Does this mean you feel the same way that I do?" Liara asks hesitantly, and a little breathless, but relieved all at the same time. 

Shepard could see the conflict and indecision written on Liara's face, she feels it too. Shepard had been thinking about it as well...What happens when the mission is over?... But the more time goes on the more she starts to rethink it all. She has felt drawn to Liara since they met and what happens after doesn't really matter right now. She needed to be sure about how Liara felt so when she began to rub her crests, two things happened. When she received the reaction she did, Shepard knew the reaserch she did the other night worked, and since Liara did not protest, the kiss they just shared wasn't just a thank you.

"I would say yes...unless you think I just let anyone kiss me." Kerry says jokingly, causing Liara's smile to grow. 

Leaning in closer, Shepard wants Liara to know exactly how she feels. Plus she likes the reactions from the Asari.

"I only let beautiful Asari with eyes that remind me of diamonds, and Liara for a name do that." She whipsers.

 Feeling the truth in her words, Liara leans in and kisses the Commander again. Before she can say anything they both here someone approaching them from behind. Liara pulls away a little, and immedialty regrets the loss of contact. Seeing the disapointed look on the Commaders face, Liara squeezes Shepards hands to get her attention.

"Thank you again for showing me that...view... It was incredible." Looking Shepard directly in her green eyes, Liara continues. "I do feel the same way, but I believe this mission is too important right now. When the time comes we can pursue us further, but...I feel we must stay focused."

"I'm not going anywhere Liara. You have all the time you need." The Commander reassures her. Normally Shepard wouldn't think of getting involved with her counterpart. Between the past deaths of each person she has worked with and everything that is about happen, there is a lot to lose, but for some reason she doesn't care. The curse everyone says she is stricken with is nothing more than bad luck and with all the good she has done then her karma needs to change and the universe has to give her a happy ending.

Kissing her quickly as Shiala moves closer to them, the young Maiden pulls away, but still keeps eye contact. 

It is hard for Liara not to stare. The way the Humans eyes change color is enchanting; from light to dark green, depending on her mood. As well as the way the sunlight seems to highlight the red streaks in her hair, the Asari can not stop staring. She knows what she said about the mission coming first, but it will be difficult. 

Nodding in agreement Shepard quickly moves to follow the two other Asari. Seeing the knowing expression on Shiala's face causes the Humans gaze to immediatly lower to the ground and her face become red in embarrassment. 

"Your right Liara, I think we need to keep moving before it gets dark." Shepard says, trying to play it off.

She had hoped that the head of T'Soni security did not see what just happend. With the way Shiala is staring at the both of them she knows she isn't that lucky.  

"You two seemed to have enjoyed the...view." The Matron says, trying to embarrass the two even more, and succeeding.

"Uh...yes it was quite lovely." Liara is trying to hurry and not make a big deal of it. Shiala has been known to be relentless with her teasing, and Shepard has been receiving the brunt of it.

Relieved when they make it to the top of the hill, Liara can see a clearing out in the distance. There is part of a statue has been placed on a solid concrete pad that looks to have been originally for a prefab home at one time. The closer they get the more it comes into focus and Liara can see the damage done to the beacon.

"Did this damage happen after it transferred those visions to you?"

Moving around what is left of the Prothean artifact, Shepard's thoughts go back to that day. Her initial mission had brought her to Eden Prime to look into a few deaths that had happened. The beacon had been exhumed during that time, and Anderson had contacted her and told her to investigate. She was escorted by two Alliance Marines that had been assigned to the planet, and as soon as they got within a few feet of the beacon it seemed to activate on its own.

This was before Virmire and Kaiden Alenko had been one of the Alliance officers with her. Kaiden got too close and was being pulled in by it, and Shepard pushed him out of the way at the last minute. She doesn't remember much after that, and woke up nealry eighteen hours later.

"From what I was told, yes. It knocked me unconscious and lifted me a few feet off the ground..." Shepard recalls the report she had read while continuing to stare at the beacon. "...and then I woke up on a ship with these visions stuck in my head." Turning to look at Liara she continues. "At least I don't have to live with the visions being as bad anymore. Thank you for that."

Recieving a smile Shepard moves closer to the Asari and they both begin to discuss what they witnessed in the meld the previous night. They are so lost in their conversation with each other that they are ignoring the Matron, not a few feet away.

Normally she would not care since Shiala is only there for security, but the flirting between the two is nauseating. She is happy that Liara may have finally found someone to be with, but she would much rather not see any of it. Between the kiss she interrupted that probably would have turned into something more, to the way they have been acting ever since, she has had her fill of fluffy moments for a while. Plus she is still trying to figure out if they are actually here for any reason other than to sight see, and look at old useless relics.

"So..." Shiala begins, gaining the their attention. "If this beacon doesn't work, and Liara has already helped you with the visions, then why are we here again?"

"Because..." Liara turns to face the unhappy Matron. "I had sent my assitants here after I recieved information that someone had excavated a relic with unknown markings on it. The people who discovered this artifact were colleagues of mine and sent me an image of it, and I am certain it is from the Prothean era." Turing back to face the beacon and then to Sheapard, Liara finishes.

"With the beacon being here along with this more recent find, I can say with out a doubt that this gives us the proof we need that this planet had been home to the Protheans. With any luck this new discovery will help in finding a cure for the virus as well."

X

X

X

X

Moving to where the workers Liara had sent earlier to set up a camp, the three soon find themselves escorted by Liara's direct assitant, Nyxeris. The prefab building is the nealry the size of Liara's lab back on Thessia. It even includes private rooms for the two doctors as well as Shiala, a clean room, a lab, and a full kitchen.

It's a little more extravagant than what Shepard is used to; tents, and MRE's, but she is not going to complain. It wouldn't matter if they were sleeping out side in the elements on a rock, she is too excited to care and from the looks of it so is Nyxeris.

"Doctor T'soni, this finding is amazing." The assitant says. She is extremly excited about what has been discovered.

"Apparently a life pod was found that looks to have contained an actual Prothean. I cannot imagine what else could be is inside."

"Has anyone opened the pod yet?" Liara and Shepard ask in unison.  

"No, absolutely not." Nyxeris answers quickly. "I made sure your orders were followed. Nothing has been disturbed and the lab was built around the artifact just like you requested."

The assitant knows what could happen if an ancient artifact is damaged or opened, especially with the risk of this mission.

"It's your call Liara, but I think we should get into our chem suits and quarantine off the area." Shiala says. 

The Matron is unsure of what this virus is, but it is serious. Seeing the excitement everyone else has, she knows that she must take it upon herself to keep everybody focused. Especially Shepard.

"But Shi-a-la I wanna open up the Prothean life pod now." Shepard whines.

"Yes, we must be...careful." Liara laughs at the Human. She is beyond confused at the Commanders demeanor, but a smile is still on her face.

"We will Commander..." Shiala decides to play along. "But only after you get into your protective suit." Shiala chastises the Human in a motherly tone. She knows why the Human is acting the way she is; Shepard is excited for more than one reason.

"Now, go get your suit on and then maybe, we will open up the pod."

"But..."

"No buts...go."

After Shepard leaves, mumbling under her breath how Shiala isn't any fun, Liara turns to the Matron completely confused, but amused. 

Standing next to each other watching the Human leave, Shiala shakes her head and hopes the Maiden listens to her next statement.

"By the Goddess Liara, if you learn only one thing from me please let it be that I told you that that humans are weird."

"I understand someone acting strange or like a child, but that was..."

"Bordering on the insane." Shiala finishes the sentence. "Yes, that is possible... but with regards to Shepard I think it is something else. I believe she is either suffering from some sort of brain trauma, or she is happy. Either way she is your responsibility now."

"Mine, but..."

"Yes yours. Do you not see how she looks at you? It is same way your sire looked at Benezia. And with the way you were both acting towards each other in the woods back there it is amazing you didn't map her DNA yet."

"Shiala, please." Liara says horrified and embarrassed at what was just implied.

"We just met and..." Closing her eyes for a moment at the thoughts that have been running through her mind about the Human she realizes Shiala may be right.

"I don't know what to do." Liara sighs. "We both have admitted how we feel about each other, and agreed that the mission must come first, but... I am worried about what happens after this mission is over...What will happen to us? I rememeber how hurt my parents were when they split up and...and I see how you and Nxeris are around each other...I don't want that." 

"Liara, why are you thinking this way?" Shiala asks concerend.

"If that is how you feel then you've already ended your relationship before it has even started. If you think that waiting for the mission to end so you are not distracted is the best idea then do so. But do not give up on something that could be wonderful just because you may get hurt. Feelings will get hurt no matter how long you are with her, or anyone for that matter. But to not take a chance is to lose out on something that could be incredible, and it is not the Liara I know. You were the one who went out on your own and pursued your archeology career. You were the one who went against what everyone was telling you and followed what you believed was the right thing to do. You were the one who has proven the naysayers that your age has nothing to do with who you are and what you can and have accomplished." 

Shiala can see the Maiden is thinking about all that she is saying but is still unsure.

"Liara look at me." When she does, Shiala continues. "I am no expert on relationships, just ask Nyxeris." Shiala says with a sadness in her voice. "But even if I knew back then that I'd screw it up between us, I would still take that chance."

Pausing for a moment, Shiala reflects on her relationship with Liara's assistant.

"Your father was the one who always told us that our melds that we do are a gift and a curse. The first time she said it to me was after everything ended between us." Shiala motions towards Nyxeris.

The other Asari is currently standing on the other side of the prefab lab they are all in, looking at a data pad. Smiling a little as the memories of the good times they both shared replay in her mind, but the problem with thinking about that time is the reasoning for their breakup overtakes everything.

Once they melded for the first time, Shiala knew Nyxeris was someone she could grow old with, but her feelings were not returned. Shiala understood because the younger Asari was inexperienced and focused on her career but hoped after a while that Nyxeris would feel the same way. She began to push too much and eventually Nyxeris ended it. 

It was bad enough that it happened but to have your ex still working in the same area has been difficult to say the least. Turning her attention back to Liara she forces a smile and continues.

 "Aethyta felt that people like me need to find relationships outside of our own race. It is because when we meld with someone we can become attached to that person if we feel that they are worthy...and she was, to me..."

After a moment, Liara realizes what the Matron is refering too.

"Goddess Shiala, I had no idea."

"It is alright Liara. This about you and Shepard not..."

"Do you think I am forcing myself or pushing her too much." Every bad scenario is running through her mind. Whether or not she is forcing Shepard to have feelings for her or to feel the same way is scaring her.

"Relax Liara, I am not saying that. You cannot force someone to love you. What I am saying is you have someone that does feel the same way...I did not...so embrace what you have...what you will have... and not worry about anything else. What I told you on the ship is the truth, her past is troubled but she is a good person. That is why my opinion of her changed and it is because of who she is and what she has done. Her life has seen horrors I would not wish my sworn enemy yet she still helps those in need. Again, I am not expert on relationships, but if you think she is worth it then she is."

Liara can hear the truth in Shiala's words and some of her doubts are relieved. Not all of her questions are answered but she feels better about moving forward with Shepard. Liara wants to wait but that may change soon. Her feelings for the Human seem to be stronger each time she thinks about her, but the focus must be on this newly found item.

She heads towards the clean room to get her suit on so they can begin to examine this pod. Liara contines to think about what was just said to her and a warm feeling comes over her when she thinks about the Alliance doctor. Walking into the room her eyes meet Shepard's and they both smile at each other.

She's not sure what is causing the excitement to grow, either the Human in front of her or what they are about to do, but it doesn't matter at the moment. Liara is about to open, and for the first time in millennia be witness too, a pod that holds the remains of a long dead race that could possibly contain the answer that eluded the Prothean's; how to stop this virus? 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all rule...I am beaming with the amount of attention this story is getting and I can not say it enough of how much the support is appreciated.
> 
> I did want to point some things out about the titles of each chapter...a little late I know but most are song titles or lyrics from a song that have given me the idea for the premise of the chapter...to include the main title...Stay...from Rihanna. I normally listen to heavy metal but I heard that song and this story is the result...the other titles are from the game and what they said to each other...have no idea why I felt the need to say any of this so I'll shut up now...Bioware owns all and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again


	9. Say something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what I said about not putting notes at the begining but screw it because you all rule. 
> 
> Oh yeah a little more fluf in this one as well.

"Goddess Benezia, say something please." The Asari councilor has just finished telling her friend about who Shepard truly is.

It was difficult for Tevos to admit that she has been keeping this information from her closest friend for so long. It's been nearly five years since Shepard had saved her from the blood virus, and she has kept this secret since that time. She was hesitant initially about telling her friend but Benezia deserves to know. Waiting for a response, and not getting one has caused Tevos to become sick with worry.

"Say you hate me and never want to see me again...I don't care...just say something."

The Alliance geneticist saved her, saved the entire council, and only told Tevos about who she was to distract her because of how painful the treatment was. Shepard discussed who her younger sibling was, and how she died to distract Asari. The Human then continued on and went into detail about the rest of her family, and their deaths. Tevos had been surprised at who she was and upset that they were lied to, but since the Alliance doctor saved her, she promised to keep her secret. 

Tevos never told the Human who Aethyta was and for the most part, did not have a problem keeping her past a secret. It wasn't until Benezia sent the councilor a request for the same Human doctor to assist Liara, that everything began to unravel. As soon as the request went across her desk, Tevos began to panic. She didn't know what would happen if word got out about Shepard and the cover-up, or that she knew about it and didn't say anything. She couldn't contact anyone about this matter and ask for help so she tried to let things play out. 

Once she saw how close the two T'Soni Asari's began to get to Shepard, the guilt she has for keeping it quiet grew that much more. Now that she has told her closest friend, her fears of losing Benezia are coming true, and it is devastating her. 

"Please Nezzy, I am so sorry I kept this from you. I never meant to I...I love you... and I can't bear to think of you suffering from this any longer. I don't want to see you in anymore pain over Aethyta's death. I see the anguish in your face each time I look at you and I thought that telling you would only prolong it."

Tevos had been pacing the length of the large room while telling Benezia everything she knew about the Human. Once she was done, the Asari councilor couldn't face her friend. She found herself looking out of a large window that overlooks the front yard, contemplating everything. As she is standing there watching the trees sway in the slight breeze, Tevos comes to the conclusion that she has been lying to her closest friend for no reason, and the guilt continues to grow.  

After a few moments, the silence became too much, and Tevos began to beg for her friend to say something to her. She has been trying to think of an excuse to say as far why she didn't tell her sooner, but there isn't one.

"I am sorry if I hurt you." Tevos says with tears streaming down her face.

The Matriarchs features have not changed since Tevos mentioned who Shepard is. She initially had been completely focused on the councilor, worried about her friend, but her attention soon turned towards a spot on the wall while her mind seemed to be going over all that was being said. Once Tevos finished, Benezia didn't move.

"I will take my leave then." Tevos says reluctantly after a few more moments of silence. Collecting herself, the councilor walks towards the exit but stops when she hears Benezia ask her something.

"Would you have told me who she was if I never asked for her to come here?"

The Matriarchs tone is emotionless, flat, and the Matron can feel Benezia's eyes burning into her skull. Not turning around, Tevos closes her eyes, lowers her head in shame, and tells her _amare_ the truth.

"No, I would not have. Shepard saved my life and she asked me not to. I suppose she told me about her family to relax my mind, and it worked, but..."

Tevos laughs to herself a little at the predicament she finds herself in. Never, in her two hundred years of knowing the Matriarch has she kept a secret from Benezia. She always confided in the elder Asari, looked to her for guidance in most instances with regards to decsions she has made both professional and private, and always listened to her advice. Now she finds herself lying to her closest friend about a strangers identity because it may have caused bad feelings between the races. The more she thinks about it the more ridiculous it seems to the councilor. If anything Tevos can at least try to make sure Benezia doesn't blame Shepard for any of this.

"The treatment was excruciating, and I asked her to talk to me about anything, so I'd be distracted. I don't no why she chose that part of her life...I do believe it was an anniversary of her families death and I think she may have been upset and needed someone to talk to as well...I'm not sure but..." Sighing heavily Tevos wipes away the moisture from her eyes and continues.

"It's no excuse I know...but please do not be mad with Shepard. She had no knowledge of who Aethyta was to you. I never said anything to her about it so please...blame me for this. "

With her eyes still closed Tevos takes a deep breath and is about to leave. After a moment she feels a hand under her chin, gently raising it so their eyes can meet. Tevos can barely make eye contact and wishes her friend would just warp her threw a wall. The councilor tries to pull away so she is no longer scrutinized, but Benezia has placed both of her hands on either side of her face so she has her attention.

"Thank you for telling me, but how can I be mad at you when I already knew..." Seeing the questioning stare on Tevos, Benezia elaborates.

"Aethyta told me, or rather she showed me in the last meld we ever did. She knew that whatever disease she had was fatal and initially refused to show me who the little girl was that she protected. She thought I may hold a grudge, but agreed after some persuading."

"So why did you lead me to believe you were mad at me...or that I was going to lose you...or even let Shepard into your home?" Tevos asks, tears still streaming down her face. The councilor is a little annoyed that the Matriarch had let her continue to talk, but relieved at the same time. That relief is short lived when a stray thought enters her mind.

"Goddess, what if Liara finds out?" The councilor is beginning to panic. "Or worse, Shiala..."

"Tevos listen to me." Benezia says in a soothing voice, trying to calm down her panic stricken friend.

"My only excuse for letting Shepard in to my home, or even requesting her in the first place, is I didn't know for sure who Shepard actually was until she arrived and I melded with her. I suppose I always suspected it was the Commander...seeing her on the vid screen each time she saved someone or an entire race, but I never had proof. Even if I did know for sure I would not be mad...how could I be?"

Pausing a for a moment Benezia reflects on what she saw in the meld with the Human. From the last few moments Shepard spent with her sister, to her mothers pleading to the Batarians not to hurt her daughter, the visions are haunting her. Holding back the tears that are threatening to fall she continues.

"The horrors that she has had to endure are too much for me to explain. I know she told you what has happened to her but to see it..." Taking a calming breath, Benezia continues.

"Goddess, those visions will haunt my dreams for a long time. It is why I sent Shiala to make amends with her. Shiala has spent far too long hating Humans and herself over Aethyta's death. I do not know if Shepard told her the truth about her past but I do know things have changed for the better. Now as far as Liara finding out...well, Shepard will tell her when she is ready, and my daughter will react accordingly. She misses Aehtya dearly, but I do not believe she will hold Shepard responsible."

The Matriarch thinks back to when she did blame all Humans about her bondmates death. Her hatred wasn't directed at one person directly and after a while Benezia realized she needed to move on so she could heal.

"At one time in my life I did blame the Humans for the tragedy that befell our family, but that has changed. After I saw the Commander saving the Drell, and then the Krogan, I all but convinced myself that the child on Mindoir was Shepard because of who she became. That Aethyta risked her life and saved Shepard that day so she could grow up and save us all. I now believe that the Goddess took my bondmate away so she could give us the Commander."

Smiling at the thoughts of her bondmate and the great things she has done over the course of her life. A warm feeling comes over her when she thinks of Aethyta but that was her past life, and she needs to live in the now. Looking at the councilor and seeing the worried expression still etched on the younger Asari's face, Benezia knows she needs to continue talking and not get distracted by her thoughts.

"It was hard in the begining. I had to force myself to believe in my own thoughts but when Shepard saved you I began to ask myself; if she was the one on Mindoir then how can I be mad at someone who was a child at the time that she met Aethyta. And even though an alien race took her family she still became someone who saved a person I hold most dear?" Benezia looks into the councilors eyes so she can emphasize the last few words that she speaks.

Still holding the Councilors face in her hands, Benezia smiles when she sees her dearest friend nod in understanding and begin to relax.

"Now..." The Matriarch suddenly becomes nervous due to what she is about to say. "With regards to not telling you...I am sorry for that..." Benezia says, kissing her friends forehead.

"But when you mentioned that time I was instalty brought back to the day Aethyta died, and I realized that I need to come to terms with some thing's...The first, is that I can no longer believe for one moment that Shepard, nor you or I, or even Shiala are responsible for her death. Aethyta died the way she wanted too, by helping those that needed it, and gave the Galaxy Shepard. Second, is that I must let her go and begin to move on with my life. I will always have a place in my heart for Aethyta..." Benezia says her next words looking directly into the Councilors eyes again. "but I must make room in my heart for others, so I can be happy."

This time she leans in and kisses the councilor on the lips, eliciting a small moan of pleasure from Tevos. Benezia's hands have since moved from the councilors face and are now at the other Asari's lower back, gently adding pressure, so their bodies can be closer. She can hear how quickly Tevos's breathing has become, and can see the anticipation and longing in her eyes after she pulls away a little.

Benezia has always had feelings for the Asari councilor, and knew Tevos felt the same, but never acted upon them. It wasn't for any reason other than she was still hung up over the death of her bondmate. She has always known how Tevos has felt about her, yet kept the younger Asari at arms length. It has taken years of ignoring how she truly felt, and this one Human to comeback into their lives for the Matriarch to wake up and see what she has.

"And the third thing?" Tevos asks, still realing over the kiss. Swallowing hard, her eyes are half open as she enjoys the closesness she is finally sharing with the one person she has loved for a long time.

"The third term can only happen...if we admit how we feel about each other, so we may embrace eternity."

X

X

X

X

The future of the galaxy depends on the two doctors that are currently getting ready to make history. If they are successful they have the opportunity to defeat a virus that destroyed an enitre race generations ago. They will be considered heroes and their names will be written in the history books as the doctors who saved everyone.

Liara isn't in it for the fame and she is pretty sure Shepard isn't either, but they may not have a choice. If they are correct than this virus has the ability to kill all life before anyone will have a chance to react, and if they are succesful then the two doctors will be well known for their efforts.

Now, with two of the smartest minds and top geneticists looking into it, Liara is certain they have a chance to stop this virus before it turns into an epidemic. There have only been a few cases reported of something that resembles the Reaper virus but nothing is for sure. Even still, there is a possibility of this disease threatening the galaxy, so investigating this fully is the only option; everyones future is at stake.

Future: Usually Liara isn't one to get ahead of herself, and she tries to focus on the here and now only. Looking at the Human doctor makes it difficult not to envision what her life could become. She is envisioning a future together with Shepard, who is currently trying not to trip over her own feet while putting her boots into her suit. It is a future with them being bonded, living to an old age, and having a lot of little blue children...having a happy ending. Laughing a little at how fast her mind is going with these thoughts that have her bonded, as well as the Humans oddness, the Asari moves to help her struggling colleague.

"Thanks, and sorry about before. I get excited and tend to act a little weird." Shepard's says, turning shy.

"I hadn't noticed, so no appologies are neccesary." Liara says with a smile, which causes the Commander to laugh a little. "You are excited about this find, just as I am. You just express it differently is all."

After a moment with the two geneticist's turning their focus to the task, and what they may find, they continue to get suited up. Before they finish getting ready Shepard decides to take the opportunity to talk to Liara some more considering they are alone. 

"Liara I know we agreed to wait...before...well before we go any further with us..." The Commander doesn't know what it is about the Asari but her mouth becomes extremely dry and her brain function seizes to work when she looks at Liara...and now is no different as she stumbles over her words.

"But...I want you to know that what I said is the truth...take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

Not making eye contact and not getting a response, Shepard begins to get worried that she said something wrong. She figures that Liara may not understand what she is saying, so she feels the need to explain further.

"So...what I am saying is, if you want to keep it professional for the time being I am okay with that." Finally looking up, making eye contact, Kerry says the last sentence with no hesitation.

"You are worth waiting for." 

She wants to make sure Liara knows that there is no doubt in the her mind and she is willing to wait. Kerry can tell the Asari has been a little hesitent about moving forward and hopes what was just said relieves some more of her doubts. Shepard has her own doubts about what will happen if she sees this mission through and stays. Her main concern is what will Cerberus do when she leaves them?

Normally her mind would concetrate only on that and she'd be riddled with worry but it only takes one look at Liara to relieve it all. Seeing the expression on the Asari change from focusing on her inner thoughts, and trying to get ready, to focusing on what was just said, causes Shepard to swallow hard. The smokey, half lidded stare of desire that is aimed at her instantly causes her to bite her lip, and her knees to wobble.

Watching Liara's every move, from her standing up, then slowly walking towards her, wrapping her arms around the Humans body, Shepard's only focus is Liara. The Asari's hands are in the exact same position as they were in the woods; one on her lower back, and one entwined in her hair. The kiss that happens next causes feelings in her that Shepard has never felt before.

All of the Humans nerve endings seem to be focused only on the areas where Liara is touching. Her lips, lower back and even her hair, all where the Asari's hands are roaming are tingling with pleasure. The Commander can only focus on what is happening and has to remind herself to breath.

"Is that professional enough Commander?" Liara whispers in her ear after she pulls away a little.

She has been waiting to be alone with Shepard so she could talk to her to see if the Human understands her reasoning for waiting. She was hoping that the Alliance doctor agreed with her since the mission must come first. She already said she did, but Shiala had interrupted, and Liara wants to be sure.

Their first kiss, and what Shiala had just said to her has been going through her mind and Liara has been anticipating their next one. What the Human has just said to her has erased the doubt she had completely, and this next kiss they shared was just as incredible as the first.

Seeing that the Humans green eyes that have completely glazed over, and the fact that she has not getten a response yet, Liara's hand that had been pulling the Human closer, glides a little lower and squeezes to get the Commanders attention. She is not sure why she has become so brazen all of a sudden, but everything just feels right. Whether it's her sire in the back of her mind chearing her on, or Liara just feeling comfortable with Shepard; like they are supposed to be together, Liara doens't know, but neither one of them are complaining. 

"Good, God...Goddess...Spirits, Siha or whoever is out there yes...that was very professional...we need to act that way all the time." Shepard is breathing heavily and she is having a hard time concentrating on anything else except the Asari.

Her mind had went completely blank after their mouths pulled away. Only able to focus on the Asari and all of her features...to include her blue eyes...soft lips...her distinctive markings and even...freckles? Everything about her is mesmerizing. So much so that she barely heard the question asked until Liara squeezed her ass, nearly lifting her off the ground.

Seeing the seductive smile on the Asari's face, and feeling their bodies pressed together is making it difficult to want to move anywhere else. Shepard has to keep her thoughts as pure as she can or she may explode, but it has become extremely difficult. She's never been one to see herself involved with anyone, never been one to believe in love at first site, and has only ever been close to one other person, but there is a  possibility of having a future with the Asari currently in her arms.    

"Good, I was hoping you would say that...Commander."

Liara can see the response she is getting each time she says the Humans title. In her research, Liara did find that most military personnel go strickly by their rank and last name, so what Shepard says next suprises her a little.

"Kerry...I wouldn't mind if you called me Kerry. I call you Liara enough." She says with a smile.

"Kerry...I would like that..." Liara says smiling back, enjoying the way her name sounds. "But I may still call you Commander from time to time...if that is okay?"  Laughing at how animated Shepard is agreeing to the use of her title, Liara is slowly getting used to her oddness. She is enjoying how close they are, but there is work to be done.

"Alas Kerry, we have work to do, and a life pod to open." The excitement in the Asari's voice is evident and she seems to be as anxious to see what could be in the Prothean pod as Shepard is.

Reluctantly pulling away from each other, the two doctors finish donning their yellow protective suit, and head to where the pod is. It has been completly cordened off from everything and everyone. The temporary shelter/ lab, that is in place has been built around the pod, with only one way to get in or out. Every precaution has been taken by doctor T'Soni and her crew to make certain the area is as safe as it can be. There is a possibility of a highly contagious virus being in the life pod, so safety is a must. It is doubtful, seeing how long it's been, but if the Reaper virus has comeback, then it obviously did not die with the Protheans.

Even with all of the dangers that could be present, both geneticist's eyes widden in excitement when they finally see the Prothean relic. It is in amazing condition for its age, and minus a few unrecognizable enscriptions on the lid, the pod looks modern. 

"His name was Javik, and he was a Prothean a scientist." Shepard relays to the small group of doctors in the area. Nyxeris and two more of Liara's most trusted assistants are there observing as well but all eyes are on the Human.

"Commander, how do you know this?" Nyxeris asks. 

"It's right here on the lid of the pod." Shepard points to the lettering she just read. The only thing visible in the suits are everyones faces, and they are all focused on the Human.

Seeing everyone's disbelieving expression, and confused at the question, Shepard looks at Liara.

"Tell me I am not hallucinating and you see the words too?"

"Shepard, we see the markings, but none of us are able to understand what it says. Do you think you have the ability to read the Prothean language because of the beacon?"

"Maybe?" Kerry shrugs her shoulders. "I can't think of any other reason why I would know what that says. I mean, I've never seen this wording before but I recognized what it said instantly." She shakes her head back and forth, wishing she could run her hand through her hair, and pull a little. 

She is getting frustrated that this beacon is still effecting her in some way. It is helping them all now but when the hell is she ever going to need to have the ability to speak and read Prothean? Staring at the life pod she has to close her eyes and take a calming breath. She is trying to to relax and focus, but it is difficult all of a sudden. She feels constricted in her suit and doesn't understand why she is so upset. But all it takes is Liara to place a hand on her arm and look directly into her eyes, and the Alliance doctor relaxes.

"At least I'm not going crazy." She says with a smile, reasuring the concerned Asari.

They continue to look over and scan each area of the pod as well as the ground where it lies. As of yet, there is no known disease that Liara has been able to compare this Reaper virus too. That all changed when Shepard had been sent a sample of blood from a human that contracted something that is assumed to be the disease. The Commander brought the sample with her and is currently comparing it to what the scans of the pod have returned so far. 

Neither one of the geneticists had seen anything like the samples Shepard has but are convinced that they are the disease they are trying to cure. After the scans are done, the two doctors are relieved and a little disappointed that there are no signs of any infectious diseases. They still must keep their suits on while they prepare to open the pod, considering there may be something still lingering inside, and they don't know how long this virus may lie dormant.

Cautiously, they open the lid and the body of a Prothean can be seen. Both doctors are standing next to each other and grab each other's hands as the body comes into view. It is in surprisingly good condition, and if it wasn't for the life pod being deactivated when it was initially found, everyone there would have thought that he would open his eyes at any moment.

"Goddess Shepard. He looks like he could be alive." Liara can barely contain her excitement.

She is anxious to begin performing an examination of the body as well as the interior of the pod. There doesn't look to be much of anything in the pod with the body, other than some sort of container. The scans are coming back with negative results and Shepard kneels down opening the container and something catches her eye. Pulling something that appears to be a glass shard out of the pod, Shepard has a huge smile on her face.

"What is this?" She asks rhetorically. "I'll take it!" She says jokingly, looking over the multi-colored piece of glass. 

As soon as she stops talking the shard begins to glow. Shepard would have dropped it, but the visions she is begining to see are incredible. It looks to be memories of this deceased Prothean, and possible times that seem to be before the virus attacked, before the death of his people.

The shard shows Kerry what the cities and buildings looked like during the Prothean empire. As different, and as long as it is has been between the generations, it still looks the same. Eden Prime looks to have been an epicenter for the Prothean government just like other races planets now, like Thessia. The now Human planet looks like it was completly modernized during that time and Shepard is amazed that there haven't been more buildings discovered or relics that have been found. The Alliance doctor is  mesmerized at everything that she is witnessing. 

The images change to what looks to be family members and friends of the dead Prothean. At first they look to be good moments, and happy times, and then everything changes. Horrific visions move through the Humans mind and Shepard feels helpless. She can only watch while Javik tries to protect his wife and child as much as he can from becoming ill while those around them die.

Going through test after test to see if he can come up with a cure. Not able to find anything in time he is forced watch as his family members take their final breaths. Shepard can tell how devistated the Prothean is, and she is now watching him walking out of his lab after he destroyed it. He looks defeated and is blaming himself for his loved ones death. Something stops him from taking his own life as Javik seems to realize something at that time and the visions skip to when he enters the pod, along with eleven other Protheans, and then nothing.  

"Goddess Shepard, are you alright?" Liara asks as she helps Shepard stand back up. 

Everyone who has been watching was looking on in amazement. When the Human picked up the shard out of the pod it began to glow. Different color light surrounded the Alliance doctor and no one knew what to do. They all assumed that the shard was acting like the beacon and transferring messages to her. They feared if they touched her and broke the connection that it may have a negative effect, and possibly harm her. No matter, Liara had to be stopped numerous times from trying to interfere. 

She was beyond concerned for the Humans health and safety. Once Shepard's legs gave out and she collapsed, Liara immedialty grabbed the Human and pulled the shard from her hand. 

"I'm fine. Just remind me in the future to never grab any artifacts out of anymore Prothean life pods."

"Definitly not your smartest decision so far, Commander." A voice comes from behind the group, causing Liara to frown.  

"Thanks Shiala. Always know I can count on you to chear me up." Shepard says sarcastically, but with a smile nonetheless.

"Let's get you checked out." Liara escorts Shepard back inside to the medical bay.  

Since all of the medical equipment is virtually automated, and most everyone there is a doctor there is not a need for full time physician at the site. Liara begins to run scans on the Human, especially her hands, and take the time to question what Shepard just witnessed. 

"I'm not finding any injuries on your hands but let me know if you see any changes." Seeing the Human nod, Liara continues.

"Were those visions the same as the beacon?"  

"No, the beacon showed me what happened to the entire Prothean race, but this only showed me his memories and his last few moments. I do think that there may be more pods, either here or on other planets so I'd like to run scans of the planet to see what we can find."

"Unfortunately we have already done that..." Liara says a little disappointed. "When this pod was found I immediatly dispatched a team to look for more. Their scans found what looks to be an underground facility of some sort but it had collapsed due to to past seismic activity. This would explain why the life pod we have discovered is inactive. It may have been damaged, but I believe that Javik's pod is all that is left on Eden Prime anyway, but I do believe that we may find other pods on different planets." 

Becoming lost in her own thoughts, Shepard is trying to figure out why Javik and the others decided to use the pods. In the vision she witnessed, Javik seemed to have been close to a cure and may have needed more time. He would have been able to survive in the pod for centuries, as long as it stayed active. Kerry begins to wonder if their plans were to wait for a certain amount of time and then see if they could have cured it later on. That there would have been enough pods across the galaxy for the Prothean people to rebuild their population. Not coming up with an answer that makes sense, and realizing she is now exhausted, Shepard decides that she has done enough thinking for the night. Unfortunately her mind never seems to stop. 

She finds herself analyzing everything and even though she has stopped thinking about why Javik did what he did, Shepard is now thinking of the family he lost.

"Well, Shepard it looks like you suffered no ill effects, but do me a favor... next time don't touch anything." Liara says with a smile. Reciving one in return, the Asaris focus turns to another monitor to look over the scan results of the pod. 

"I truly hope the scans return something useful."

Looking at Liara, Shepards thoughts move to who Liara's father was, and the fact that she needs to tell the Asari the truth. She wants to tell her and Benezia at the same time but doesn't know when they will be back to Thessia. The Commander is worried what may happen after, but both Asari deserve to know. It was the entire reason why she had been searching for who Aethyta was so she could tell the family, so they could have closure. 

Before she met Liara and Benezia, Shepard would have just said something without worrying about the consequences. Now, she may hurt people who she has come to care about, and she is unsure of what to do. With the Asari's focus being on the monitor, Shepard decides to get some fresh air, and think about what her best course of action should be. Walking out of the med bay she finds a door that leads her to the front of the temporary lab.

Leaning on the railing, she takes in a deep cleansing breath. She is able to see the town that they walked from and smiles a little at the fact that this planet has not seen a large share of violence. After she made the discovery of the beacon it brought some attetion to the planet but it has been able to stay a paradise of sorts. The more she thinks about the more she realizes that her home planet is really the only one that suffered a loss the way Mindoir did. 

There have been other places that have been attacked by Batarian's and other species, but none of those attacks were as deadly. She begins to ask herself why. Why her, why her family? Why did her sister have to die so young and why was she left alive to live with these memories? What is her exact purpose in life? 

She was always told by her parents how excited they were to be able to watch her and her sister grow up and do great things, but Kerry is the only one who got a chance to do that. She now has the deaths of those that she had worked with on her conscience, so regardless of how successful she has been, Shepard is now questioning what good she has actually done in her life.

Her life seems to be one big test and this latest one with Liara is weighing heavily on her. She has grown quite fond of the Asari and does not want to ruin anything, especially this mission. Fealing the affects of the day, she is about to go inside and go get rest when she hears the door open behind her.

"There you are." Liara says, causing Shepard to jump a little. "I think I found something on the scans of the pod, and..." Seeing the sad expression on the Alliance doctor, causes Liara to worry if Shepard saw something  that upset her.

"Are you alright?" Taking both of the Humans hands in her, own she attempts to pull Shepard a little closer but the Human resists a little. 

"Liara I need to discuss something with you. And I need you to..." She can't finish the sentence and ask her to not be upset.

Shepard refuses to make eye contact while her nerves grow. Taking a deep breath, Shepard hopes she isn't making a mistake. 

"Shepard talk to me. What has you so upset?"

Finally looking at the Asari, Shepard can see the concern, which makes this that much harder. Either way, Liara deserves to know the truth about  everything.

"How much do you know about the day your father died on Mindior?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Benezia/Tevos isn't a normal pairing but it just kind jumped into my mind.
> 
> And to Ann baber I bow to your awesomeness  
> Im not sure if you saw my reply. Just like everyone else who has commented I really appreciate the support. I haven't figured out a way to reply directly but I am trying, so I may end up at your doorstep with some flowers and candy...I'm kidding.
> 
> Like I said above, you all rule. I really appreciate the support, and Thanks for taking the time out to read.


	10. Safer waters

"How much do you know about the day your father died on Mindoir?" Shepard asks tentativly.   

The question seems to catch the Asari off guard, and her demeanor changes. She lets go of the Commanders hands and backs away a little while her eyes focus on everything else but the Human. It's like she is trying to search for an answer in the distance. 

Shepard feels sick all of a sudden. The expression on Liara's face went from concern for her, to being hurt at the mention of her _sire's_ death. Shepard knows all too well how it feels to hear about her past and her family, and can tell that Liara feels the same way now.

"How do you...who told..." Countless questions are racing through Liara's mind and she has no idea which one to ask first. Her main concern is how Shepard knew about her fathers death in the first place.

"Did my mother inform you of her death?" She's not sure why that was the first thing to come out of her mouth that made sense, but she cannot imagine how Shepard would know anything about that day.

"Or did you see it in the meld we did?"

Liara begins to think about each scenario as to how Shepard would know anything about Aethyta, and eliminare each one. Shepard would have been old enough to remember the tragedy, but there wasn't much reported on Aethtya's death. All of the research Liara did on the Alliance Commander had her living on Earth and the Citadel, and no family other than Anderson. Liara found nothing to suggest she ever visited the planet Mindoir, but then there is the fact that Shepard mentioned her having a sister and it was not in the reports. Anderson's career had brought him to numerous systems and planets but all of the files on the Alliance Captain were sealed. There weren't any survivors on Mindoir, so Liara surmises that Kerry did her own research on the T'Soni family as well, and may have found something.

The Asari smiles torwards the Human in appreciation. Shepard must have been able to access a part of that day with her Alliance clearance and found some new informtaion. Liara is grateful but is wondering why Shepard looks nervous all of a sudden; like she has done something wrong. The Alliance officer is even begining to sweat and has been leaning on the rail for support.

"Are you alright?" Liara asks, taking the Humans hands in her own, forgetting the conversation for the moment. She can feel how warm Kerry is all of a sudden and her concern for the Human grows. There hadn't been anything to come out of the scans that were performed but something may have been missed.

"You're skin is hot...the scans must have missed something. I need to get you back to the infirmary..."

"No, you need to hear this..." Barely able to stand and needing to lean on the railing and the Asari for support, Shepard can tell something is wrong with her but is not sure what it is. No matter, in order for Shepard to feel comfortable working with thr Asari doctor, Liara needs to know the truth about her father, but Shepard can barely stand up much less talk.

Deciding that their conversation can wait, Liara begins to guide the stubborn Human to the medical bay.

"Whatever it is can wait. I want to make sure..."

"I was there." Shepard says, looking directly into her eyes. The statement stops Liara in her tracks but she still supports her patient. 

"How is that possible?"

"I was with Aethyta...she..." 

Before Shepard can finish her sentence, her eyes roll into the back of her head and her body becomes stiff. Shepard is no longer responsive and has now begun to shake. Liara has never witnessed anyone have a seizure before and is initially unsure of what to do. After a few moments of trying to hold the Human upright, and still, she has to lay her down or risk dropping her. Hitting an alarm on her Omni tool to alert the staff, she waits and contemplates what was just said to her. Soon everyone arrives at the side entrance, where the Human is still thrashing around, and stop in their tracks, not knowing what to do.

As soon as Liara see's the door open her nerves subside a little, and she begins to direct her assistents. Before her first order is carried out, Shiala's voice is heard telling everyone to stop.

"Do not touch her until you are all fully suited up!"

Hearing the order from Shiala annoys Liara. There is someone in trouble and time needs not to be waisted.

"We do not have time!" Liara may look calm, but her voice tells a different story. She is begininng to panic and cannot think of what could be causing this to happen to the Human she is holding.

"Liara listen to me, we need to be as careful as possible. If what you are saying is true she could be infected."

"I am not sure what is wrong with her, but the longer we wait the more she continues to get worse." Liara retorts. She's beyond annoyed that her head of security would interfere with this, but her next statement finally sinks in and even though it makes sense, Liara isn't moving.

"That's right, you don't know what is wrong with her and if she has contracted something and we touch her then we will all be at risk. So come with me please..."

"I'm not leaving her...besides if she's infected then so am I, so everyone else can get dressed but I'm staying here."

"Liara...your feelings for her are going to..."

"My feelings for her have nothing to do with this and you are out of line!" Liara is now out of patients and shouting at the elder Asari. Even though she is older than Liara by two hundred years and has been apart of the T'Soni family for years, Shiala still serves Liara.

"We need to get her inside now, so either help me or get out of my way."

Turning around, Shiala cannot believe how stubborn the Maiden is being. She is risking her and everyone else's life, and as Liara's assistants quickly pass by her, Shiala is trying to think of something to say when she contacts Benezia. 

X

X

X

X

Feeling a warm body pressed up against her in the enormous bed that the councilor is in brings a smile to the Asari leaders face. Leaning into the embrace she feels content for the first time in nearly two decades. Tevos has had to push her feelings aside while the person she loves continued to mourn her bondmate, but now there is a possibility of a future. It is exciting the councilor when she thinks about the relationship that could form but she wants to be sure that last night wasn't a one time thing.

"Can we talk? About...last night, and us." Tevos hopes that Benezia feels the same way and wants to express herself as well, but is having a hard time concentrating. 

"What would like to discuss?" Benezia whispers to her lover, squeezing a little tighter. She has an idea about what Tevos wants to say, and wants the younger Asari to know that she is wanted. Benezia also knows that hearing the words are just as important.

"Are we...?" As much as she wants to ask, Tevos is afraid of what the answer might be.

"Tevos look at me?" When Tevos turns over, facing her she continues.

"We will be whatever you want us to be. We have kept our feelings for one another at bay for long enough, and it's time for us to be happy...together."

Seeing a look of relief and the smile grow on the councilors face, Benezia kisses her lover once more and begins a meld. The one they did the night before was filled with multiple emotions but above all else there was love, and this time is no different. Knowing that they have a future together that they both want, seems to make everything else simple and they are so lost in one another that they are missing the numerous messages on both of their Omni tools from a panicked Shiala. 

X

X

X

X

Looking at a screen that has the results of multiple scans that have been taken of Shepard, Liara's thoughts are racing. She has been trying to concentrate on what is in front of her for the last hour, but what Shepard had said to her is overtaking everything else. They were finally able to bring the Human into the medical bay after her assistants put their suits on, and get Shepard stabilized. Liara is still refusing to wear one, much to Shiala's obejections, but Liara does not believe there is anything to contract.

Everyone had been in protective suits when Shepard picked up the glass shard and she is the only one to suffer any affects. They were able to get the Commander stabilized after Shiala sent for the local Human doctor, and he had told them what she was going through. Now all they have to do is wait for her to wake up and see if there has been any permanent damage done. None of the Asari that are there had ever witnessed what the Commander was going through and Liara is grateful for the help. She is still worried about about Kerry's well-being, but their prior conversation is still fresh in Liara's mind.

The Commander had told her that she was with Aethyta on Mindoir, but never said how that was possible. After everything had calmed down, Liara thought about how Shepard could have been with her father some more. She initially surmised that she may have been with Anderson and they responded to the distress call. Nothing was ever mentioned in any report about who had been there but it had been Admiral Hackets ship that responded and Anderson as well as Shepard being there could be a possibility.

Anderson could have been aboard the ship, and could have taken Shepard with him, and she may have witnessed all that had happened from afar. Unless Shepard tells her otherwise then Liara has all but convinced herself that that is how it all happened, but there are too many coincidences. The only reason she is doubting any of it is because of the incident at her home when Shepard first arrived. Liara has been replaying all that Shepard had said to her that day. The Alliance doctor had been reliving something horrible that had happened in her past, yet there is nothing in her file to suggest anything of the sort.

Following the Human's career, Liara had heard about all of the tragedies that Shepard had went through. She had lost friends and assistants over the course of her career and the only thing that she could have been having a flashback on was her mission to Akuze. Benezia had witnessed something as well in the meld she did, but at the time Liara was only focused on her mothers well-being. 

Sighing in frustration, Liara closes her eyes and rubs the side of her head. Between Shepards scans and the results from the life pod and Prothean itself, there is too much going on at the moment. She needs to concentrate on one thing at a time so she closes everything else and brings up Shelards scans. Normally Liara is alone while she works and this is no different since everyone has gone to bed, or so she thought. When the door to the med bay opens, Liara jumps a little.

"Liara I cannot get a hold of your mother..." Seeing the Asari doctor jump a little causes Shiala to realize what she did.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. You okay?" Shiala asks.

They hadn't really talked since the younger Asari yelled at the Matron, but Shiala knew it was just Liara being scared for the Human. Now that everything seems to have calmed down a little the head of security for the T'Soni household wants to apologize, but needs Liara to understand where she was coming from as well.

"Im fine...just trying to figure out these scans." 

Shiala can tell the the Maiden is still annoyed with her, and hopes Liara will listen to what she has to say.

"I wanted to appologize if I was out of line before."

Turning in her chair with her brow raised, Liara is surprised to hear an apology from the stubborn Asari.

"I suddenly feel the need to call my mother and have you repeat yourself. She'd never believe me."

Ignoring the sarcastic remark, Shiala continues.

"I react the way I do because I want you to be safe."

"And I am safe." Liara says back to her friend, turning in her chair to face Shiala. "You know me Shiala, I would never knowingly endanger anyone, including myself, but Shepard needed my help. It would be the same if you were out on a mission and someone got hurt; you'd stay with them until help arrived, no matter the danger...yes?"

Recieiving a nod, Liara returns her attention back to the monitors in front of her, and sighs. She is beyond frustrated and concerned since nothing seems to be working to help Shepard wake up.

"Why do you have two screens with the same scan?" Shiala asks, moving behind the seated doctor.

"This one..." Liara points to the screen to the left. "...is Shepards scan from today, and this other one is from a few years ago after the Prothean beacon left the visions in her mind."

Shiala can hear the concern Liara has for the unconscious Human, the Matron is worried as well. Normally she'd make a remark about her passing out more times then days that they have known her, but this may be serious. 

"Do you have an idea as to why they look the same?"

"No I don't, and that is the problem. I don't know what the similarities are other than it being caused by Prothean technology. But that is just my assumption. She's not responding to anything I try and I have no idea if there was any damage done to her brain. The beacon would have killed a lesser mind and the same is true for the memory shard." 

"Is she showing any signs of waking up soon?"

Not recieving a response, Shiala looks down at Liara, but the Maiden's attention is no longer on the screens in front of her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Liara jumps a little.

"She will be fine...you'll figure something out."

"I hope so, but that's not all that is bothering me." Turning to look at the unconcious Human, Liara sighs a little.

"She said something to me before she collapsed that I cannot stop thinking about. She said she was with Aethyta on Mindoir. There was more that she wanted to say but she collapsed before she could. I cannot figure out how she could have been there other than being with Anderson but there is more to this. Do you know anything about this?"

Completely caught off guard by what was just said, Shiala's mind is racing to try and figure out an answer. She told Shepard that telling Liara about her past was a good thing, but didn't think the Alliance doctor would do it now.

"Shiala?" Turning around in her chair, Liara stands so she is now looking directly at the other Asari. "Did my father say anything to you?"

Shiala can hear the anger in Liara's voice begin to grow. The elder Asari would feel the same way if the positions were switched. She desperatly wants to tell the younger T'Soni but it is not her truth to tell.

"Listen I..."

"Doctor T'Soni we have a problem!" Nyxeris runs into the lab. 

Liara only wanted to be disturbed if there was an emergency since her entire focus was to be on Shepard. She certainly didn't want to be interrupted now since Shiala seems to be hiding something. With the way her top assistant just entered, and how she normally reacts, Liara is concerned that the building may be collapsing.

"I appologize Liara, but I was taking samples and it seems that the Prothean body is deteriorating at a rapid pace since we opened the pod. I fear we may lose vital samples if we delay any longer. I know doctor Shepard cannot be moved but..."

"It is alright Nyxeris." Liara tries to calm the other Asari down. "We have a stasis pod we can transfer him in as well as one for doctor Shepard if need be, so you need not to worry. Now, if you could excuse us, I believe Shiala was going to tell me something about my father." Liara turns around to face the Matron as she says the last few words. 

Nodding her head initially, and then looking at Shiala with concern, Nyxeris hopes her former lover isn't in too much trouble. Shiala was, and still is a good person, all be it a little to pushy in their relationship. Shiala's career as a commando was coming to an end and she wanted to settle down and have children. Nyxeris was focused on her career, and still is, but even with that said she still cares for the Asari commando. 

Leaning against the airlock door that has just closed, Nyxeris thinks about all of the good times they had together. The time spent was incredible but being a geneticist is still her top priority. Sighing, and before she can hear anything too intrusive, she leaves to begin the process of transporting the Prothean relic.

On the otherside of the door the silence in the med bay is eating away at Shiala. The disbelieving glare that is coming from Liara is making it difficult for Shiala to look at the younger Asari. 

"I won't ask you not to be upset about this, but I cannot answer this question..."

"You knew about this?" Liara interupts. "You knew Shepard was there and didn't tell me. Why would you keep this from me?" Liara asks in disbelief.

"I..." Shiala is trying to come up wth a way to tell the younger Asari without it sounding like the truth was withheld from her.

"Does Benezia know, and what else aren't you telling me?" Liara's demeanor is slowly forming into anger that anything was kept from her.

Aethyta was her father, her sire, and she deserved the truth about that day. To learn after nealry twenty years that there were things that Liara did not know about her fathers death is upsetting. To know that people she lives with and loves kept it from her the entire time is nealry unforgivable.

"Please listen to me." Shiala begins, nealry pleading. "This isn't my truth to tell. It is Shepard's...and if she only would have said something to you..."

"Do not blame her for this. She tried to tell me after only knowing me for a few days but I've known you my entire life." Tears are now steaming down the younger Asaris face while she experiences multiple emotions. She thought she was finally able to move past her _sire's_ death but now there is new information that brings her back to that day Aethyta died.

"I want to know now! No more lies, no more secrets."

X

X

X

X

"Anderson, have you heard anything from Shepard?" Udina asks walking into the Alliance Captains office.

Anderson is happy that he has his back to the Ambassador, since his eyes cannont roll into his head any farther. This is the fifth time Udina has asked the same question.

"No I haven't."

In truth Anderson has been following Kerry since she left to go to Thessia, and knew she is currently on Eden Prime and has found a Prothean relic of some sort. Udina is aware of location, but has been kept in the dark about everything else.

Rubbing his eyes, Anderson is exhausted and hasn't been able to sleep since Shepard last contacted him. The look of hurt and betrayal Shepard had was aimed at him, and he refuses to forgive himself for what has happened. Even his wife is furious with is it all, and even though Kahlee isn't blaming him directly, she might as well be.

Anderson should have said something to her on the docks, but the look on her face caused him to forget abojt it all and only notice that she was scared about leaving. Unfotunently for everyone the truth is out now, and knowing Shepard, she will be telling the T'Soni family soon. 

"I need an update as soon as possible. I can't get ahold of Tevos and no one from her office will tell me anything."

Since he has been in his current position, Anderson has been able to tune out all of the bullshit Udina normally says. He is only ever worried about Shepard's success and his career advancement but this time he is acting like his life depends on it. 

"What is the status on sending out her assitant?" Udina continues on. 

There have been rumors of the Human ambassador making illegal deals with secret organizations, but nothing has ever been found to back that claim up. Anderson has been looking into it, but refuses to make the same mistake he did when he went after Saren. 

"I am waiting on the Lieutenants security clearance to come back before..."

"I want her there now! We are waisting too much valuable time and I want results." Udina interrupts.

Anderson is trying to not punch the ambassador but Udina is making it difficult.

"I understand the fact that you want results and Shepard isn't normally forthcoming with what she has found until the mission is over, but sending an assistant isn't going to help. All she will do is give whomever we send menial tasks and keep them out of the loop." 

"So what do you suggest?" The annoyance in the ambassadors voice is evident.

"Wait until we hear back from her. I will try and contact Tevos but in the meantime we need to wait. Shepard knows what she is doing, so give her the chance."

Udina isn't known for his patience but in this case there isn't much that he can do. If there is something out there that can possibly kill everyone, and Shepard finds a cure then those that are involved will be praised. If there isn't a virus that is threatening everyone then her and his career may be over, and Anderson knows that is what is on Udina's mind, his credibility. However Anderson realizes that none of this will matter if there is something out there and she fails.

Ignoring the Ambassador as Udina continues to make his displeasure known about having to wait, the Alliance Captain can only wonder if the mission is now in jeopardy because Shepard knows the truth about her past. Kerry has always finished what she has started no matter how many tragedies happen over the course of her career, but this is different.

X

X

X

X

Waking up in a strange room for the second straight day after passing out is starting to get on Shepards nerves. The one thing that is easing that tension is the fact that Liara is asleep in a chair next her bed. It brings a warm feeling to the Commander that the Asari would show concern for her. Normally she'd wake up alone or with Anderson by her bedside, so this is different, but nice. Kerry is still worried about the conversation they were having but that is for another time.

Looking over the data pads that have the results of her brain scans, Shepard isn't getting many answers. She isn't able to understand the writing that Liara has written in but the scans show that she had a reaction that is similar to the one from the first beacon that imprinted on her brain. She has a little bit better understading of what the messages in the beacon were saying after she did the meld with Liara, but there are still more questions than answers.

Why did the Protheans find it neccesary to chose a select few to be placed in stasis pods? How long were they supposed to be in the pods, and who or how were they going to wake up? These select few were supposed to be this races future but they didn't get that chance, and Shepard wants to know why.

Looking over at the sleeping Asari, Shepard begins to think about her future and what it may hold. She's been living in the past for too long and now is as good a time as any to start living in the now. There is a chance that a disease could kill everyone it comes into contact with but there is also a chance that they could find a cure and have that happy ending, even with her past.

Standing up from the medical bed, Kerry is still feeling a little light headed from the seizure she had, and has to hold onto the bed for support. She is about to wake Liara up to continue their conversation when the doors to the room next to hers slam open with two Turians being pushed in. Everyone there is dressed in their protective suits and all of them have concerned looks. As the last Asari runs in she is followed by two Humans in suits and Shepard is trying to figure out what is going on.

With each room having glass walls between them she is able to see all that is happening, and wants to help. Shepard slowly walks over to where the intercom is so she can possibly get answers.

"Nyxeris, what is happening?"

The Asari quickly spins around and is a little surprised by what she sees. She was not expecting to see the Commander up and around, considering how bad she reacted to the memory shard. 

"Commander, it is good to see that you are awake..."

"What is going on? Why are those people in here." Shepard interupts. 

Shepard has been looking around the room and noticed that no one has any ideas about how to treat the patients. Her concerns are heightened even more when the short bald Human male answers.

"We have no idea who they are, where they came from, or what is wrong with them. There ship fell out of the sky and when no one answered our hails we became concerned. Our boarding party found the rest of the crew dead, and these two barely holding on." The shorter Human explains. Shepard deduces that he has to be some sort of local doctor, and seems to be as cautious as she is.

"We all know why you are here, Commander Shepard. Your warnings have not fallen on deaf ears, at least not mine."

"So thats the reason you are all wearing your suits, doctor?"

"Riley, and yes it is standard procedure when a ship lands that we have no idea where they originate from to be as cautious as possible. Even if they aren't carrying this disease you are looking for, how many viruses are out there that can harm us?"

Nodding in agreement, Shepard brings up the scans of what could be the Reaper virus she has and sends it to everyone in the room so they can compare it to the new patients. She has to take a breath to calm her nerves as thoughts of this disease having the ability to afflict the planet of Eden Prime run through her mind and how quickly it can spread. This is the reason she is working alongside doctor T'Soni, but they aren't close to finding cure. 

"Nyxeris, I need you to take a blood sample from them and compare it to the scans I just sent to your Omni tool." Receiving a nod she turns her attention to the local doctor. 

"Doctor Riley I need your people to keep clear of that ship until I can get onboard and run some scans. Even if this isn't the Reaper virus, there still may be contagions. We..."

A steady beep is heard from both heart monitors as both Turians pass on. Shepard realizes that there may not have been a way to help them, but  she may have had a better chance if she wasn't so reckless.

Feeling light headed again, but not wanting to show anyone, Shepard braces herself on the medical table she was just laying on. Closing her eyes she silently chastises herself for picking up the shard from the life pod. She knows better than to do something that foolish and now she is suffering for it. The after-effects aren't too severe but it is still hindering her from doing her job while people's lives are on the line. 

Running her hand through her hair and pulling in frustration, she is beyond upset with herself. She is about to pull a little harder until she feels a hand gently grab her arm. Normally she would flinch no matter how gente the touch is, but now she welcomes the comfort. A hand rubs her back which in the past would have made her skin crawl and muscles actually spasm. Previously, when someone would touch her she'd try everything she could to move away from whomever it was but not now. The comfort is accepted and when she turns to look at the Asari she is relieved a little that Liara doens't seem to be upset with her.

"It is not your fault that they passed, so please don't blame yourself. I can tell that you are, but you did everything you could."

"Not everything." She says as she continues to berate herself. "If I hadn't touched that shard then..."

"Then I would have." Liara admits honestly. "I saw it as well and my interest was piqued just like yours. Our roles would have been reversed or worse." Liara thinks back to Shepards scans and what she said to Shiala about a lesser mind not surviving the beacons.

Taking a moment while Shepard sits down on the medical bed, Liara coordinates with her assitant to make sure that samples are taken from the deceased, the room sterilized, and a group is made ready to head torwards the Turian ship. She knows that the Alliance doctor wants to go to investigate but she needs to recover and is in no condition to venture out. They will get more ground covered by splitting up, but convincing Shepard to agree to this may pose to be difficult.  

"Commander I am planning on leading my team to investigate the Turian ship while you stay here and run tests on anything that we may find." Liara can see that the Human is still mad at herself so the Asari moves to stand directly in front of her.

"Look at me, please." Shepard refuses to look at the Asari who is moving closer to the upset Human. 

"I make mistakes and people die, and you getting hurt isn't an option. I can prevent that if I leave now." Shepard says, still not looking at Liara.

"And what if I told you that I don't want you to leave. That you are too important to this mission and...to me as well." Liara's hands are on either side of the seated Human on the medical bed. She is leaning forward trying to get the Humans attention, but Shepard isn't looking at her even though they are only a few inches apart.

"How long was I out?" Shepard asks, trying to change the subject. She is nervous and knows that if she looks into the blue eyes of the Asari she'll lose all rational thought.

"Two days. You..."

"Two days!" Shepard repeats in disbelief, quickly looking at the Asari then back towards a spot on the wall. "This is what I'm talking about. I was unconscious for two days and you all wasted that time waiting for me to wake up. "

"On the contrary, we were able to conduct a thorough examination of the Prothean specimen, and able to gain valuable information on the Prothean species. We sent the body back to my lab to examine it further, in hopes that we need find something that can give us a cure."

"Which just proves my point that I am not needed. That I am a liability to this mission and I wasted valuable time unconcious for two days."

"You got better."

"This time...but what about the next assignment or planet this mission brings us on? I can't promise you that we will not get injured or worse next time."

"Then we need to make sure that we both are safe no matter what."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"By knowing that we will be there for each other, and can count on each other. I know you worry about the worst possible scenario at a constant, but we have some of the top minds in the galaxy and all of us have learned to expect the unexpected. So I would hope that having the group we do would put your mind at ease a little."

Seeing a slight nod from the Alliance doctor, Liara moves a little closer so their faces are nearly touching. She can tell that the Humans pulse has begun to race, and her breathing has become heavier. Liara wasn't necessarily expecting this much of a fight with the Human, but can see the stuborness slowly fade with each word she says. Her next statement gains the Commanders full attention 

 "I know nothing in life is guaranteed and this mission won't be easy but I need you here with me. You said I was worth waiting for, so knowing I have something special to comeback to after this is all over is what will keep me focused on this missions, not distracted." 

Being able to look into Kerry's eyes now, Liara can tell the Human is scared.

"I've already caused enough pain for your family."

"No you didn't." Liara gently kisses Shepard on the lips and can feel the tears that have begun to fall. "Shiala reluctantly told me everything and..."

"And now that you know can you honestly tell me that having me around won't remind you of your father each time you look at me. That once this mission is over that you still will want to be with me?" Shepard asks a little harsher than she intends to. She is trying to calm her emotions down by doing some of the things her and her therapist discussed, but she is unable to focus.

Kissing Shepard on the lips once more, Liara pulls away a little so Shepard can see that she is speaking the truth.

"I can honestly say Commander, that seeing you everyday will remind me of my sire, but in a good way. And by the end of this mission I will want you here with me. Even after years pass and you ask me that question again, I will still feel the same."

"How can you?"

"Because of who you are. Because of who my father saved. You are someone who could have turned into a horrible person, been bitter, hateful towards aliens, and chose to hunt down all of those you thought responsible, but here you are. You have become a hero, an icon, someone that people can look up to even without knowing your past. You are someone who has more compassion for others and goes to great lengths to put everyone else's life above your own, so why wouldn't I want someone like you in my life? And why would I blame you for my fathers death when you are not responsible? Aethyta did her job and protected you which in turn brought you here, so in essence she gave me you."

With those heartfelt words, Shepard loses all of her composure. She puts her arms around the Asari, grabs a fist full of her lab coat with both hands and lets out all of her pent up emotions. She cries for her family and friends that were lost. Her emotions are so raw that Liara nearly starts a meld to see if she can help her relax a little. She can be heard through the glass in the other room and before too many questions can be raised, Nyxeris smiles towards Liara and closes the shades.

Shepard was never able to mourn any of them until now, not properly. No one has ever said anything to her like Liara just did, and it made Shepard feel like her life hasn't been wasted. Liara all but told her that in the end, something good came from all the death that has surrounded her.

Liara comforts the Human as much as she can without saying a word. After a few moments, Shepard calms down a little, and rests her head on the Asari's shoulder. Liara knows she must be exhausted still. The episode or seizure that she had drained most of the Humans energy and this last outburst seems to be all that she has left. Shepard is in no condition to continue, and needs her rest. Feeling the grip on her coat loosen a little, Liara pulls away a little so she can look into her blood shot eyes.

"You okay?" 

"Yes, a lot better thank you."

"Good. Now I know you want to come with me but you need your rest. You can monitor what is happening while we are on board and provide insight if you wish." Recieving a nod, the Asari doctor smiles and thanks the goddess that the Human has agreed to this, and has stopped talking about leaving. Liara doubts she has anymore fight left in her. She tries to pull away so she can escort Shepard to the lab but Alliance officer pulls her back towards her.   

Looking into the eyes of this beautiful creature in front of her, Shepard realizes for the first time just how close they have been to each other. Biting her lip, Kerry pulls the Asari back to her and gently kisses her. She's too exhausted to go any further but wants Liara to know how appreciative she is. That she is now looking forward to what will come about from this mission and their relationship instead of wanting to run away.

It is good to know that in these uncertain times, Shepard has someone like Liara that she can count on. That no matter what happens they will both be there for each other. Even with the possibility of this disease killing everything it comes in contact with, and cerberus coming after her, for the first time in her life Shepard is excited about what her, or more importantly, their future holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Know I keep saying this but it needs to be said...to all of you who have reviewed/kudooed this story...I appreciate it immensely


	11. Even at my ugliest, you always say... I'm beautiful

The data was collected from the bodies of each Turian as well as the ship they arrived in as quickly as Liara and her assitants could gather it. The decision was made to return to Thessia in order to run tests on all of the samples in her lab, so Liara and the rest of the crew gave their thanks to the locals of Eden Prime, and made their way back to the Asari homeworld. Shepard felt well enough to travel but is still feeling the effects of the seizure. She is suffering from headaches and has had a hard time focusing on anything, but is pushing through it with massive amounts of meds and caffeine. She knows it isn't the best thing for her to do, and needs her rest, but this mission is important. Having Liara take care of her has been a bonus as well.

They are still unable to find anything new about Shepard's brain scan, but their focus has been on the Prothean artifacts as well as everything else they collected. Liara and Kerry were both anxious to look over the results they had obtained from their trip to Eden Prime, and barely slept since being back from their mission. Unfortunately they haven't had any luck finding anything definitive and are becoming frustrated. They have been comparing everything to the samples that Shepard brought with her as well as all other known diseases but have had no luck so far. Shepard has begun to run tests on the last of their samples, but isn't hopeful. She is now worrying about whether or not the blood samples she has are even the virus they are looking for. As she sits in front of her work station she runs her hands through her hair and pulls a little in frustration. She is trying not to let her agrivation at their lack of progress show, but it's not easy. Once she feels Liara's hands on her she relaxes a little.

"I think what we need is a break." Liara says while walking behind the Human who is now standing at her work station.

Not receiving an answer, Liara begins to massage the Alliance doctors shoulders. The Asari had never had a massage before until Kerry had come up behind her and began to try and loosen the tightness in her neck. Liara had become tense when they began to scan their results and did not get the answers they were looking for. Shepard had noticed Liara's discomfort and began to rub her shoulders which caused the Asari to nearly melt in the Humans hands. Now she is returning the favor and seems to be doing it correctly since Shepard is actually relaxing, but the Human doesn't want to stop her work.

 "Thats all I ever do Liara. It took forever to even get to Eden Prime and then I waisted two days being unconscious. Now we are back, and I have to stop every so often or else I get exhausted, and it's all because my curiosity got the better of me."

Leaning in to get as close to Shepard's ear as she can Liara tries to reasure the Human.

"We discussed this." Liara whispers. "You are putting too much pressure on yourself."

"We have to find this cure, Liara..." Shepard answers after her whole body seems to shiver at the Asari's words. "And we aren't going to get any of this lost time back."

"But in that time that we have supposedly waisted, how many lives were lost to this illness?" Liara's asks, trying to get Shepard to stop putting more pressure on herself than need be.

"Those Turians died because I was..."

"Those Turians died because they probably went to a part of the galaxy that they shouldn't have. We helped them as much as we could, but the rest of the crew had been dead long before they landed. We are still looking into where they came from and I may send a team out to investigate, but we still don't know what killed them." Liara interupts the stubborn Human.

Seeing her shoulders slump in defeat and head lower to concede that Liara is right, brings a smile to the Asari's face. Hoping to continue to win their discussion Liara continues to release Shepard's tension, flaring her biotics a little to help.

"You just started to run these tests, yes?" Recieving a nod, Liara continues. "So we have time then, so I can show you something."

Interested, Shepard turns to face the Asari and all of the tension seems to drain out of her just by looking into Liara's eyes. Taking the Asari's outstretched hand she follows Liara to the back of the lab to the room that had caught Shepard's attention when she first did her walkthrough. Normally when a room has windows that are blocked it means that there is secret work going on and Shepard's curiosity is piqued. When she sees the security measures just to get into the decontamination area, her excitement grows that much more.

"Hand, retina, and voice security measures just to enter one room!" Shepard says in disbelief. "Does this room hold the galaxies secrets to life or something more?"

Smiling, Liara leads Kerry through the empty lab to an area with monitors and more equipment she has never seen before. The lab has multiple work stations but seems to be only used by one person.

"This is my personal lab and the projects I am working on are of a sensitive nature, so I am the only one who has access to this room. I brought you in here because I need your help."

"You have some of the brightest minds in the galaxy working for you, so why not ask them?" Shepard asks genuinly curious about the Asari doctors decision making as she looks around the room. Not getting a response she turns to see Liara's expression change, and Shepard realizes she may have hit a nerve.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I was only wondering why you chose to trust me with this? You obviously made the decision to bring me in to help you with this well before you met me, even with your assistants. So I'll ask again, why me?"

"You are right. When I heard you were coming here I decided to bring you in on my project. I was hoping I could get someone to help me with this without any previous bias on the subject."

"What is your research on Liara?" The Asari isn't making eye contact, and Kerry can tell that this is a sensitive subject with her as well.

"I am trying to find a cure for an Asari genetic disorder that affects only those who are born from two Asari parents, or as they are more commonly referred to, purebloods. The official name for this disorder is Ardat Yakshi and it is a horrible disease that has plagued my people for generations. It has caused those who have two Asari parents to be labeled with an incorrect stigma attached to them." Tears have formed in the corner of Liara's eyes and Shepard quickly grabs hold of her hands and squeezes.

"Hey, look at me." Shepard gets Liara attention by placing her hands on either side of her face, so she can see how serious she is. "I will help you with anything you want me to, and I will only inform those on your staff that you want me to..."  Wiping away the moisture that has slowly fallen down Liara's cheek, Shepard looks deep into Liara'a eyes to make sure she gets her point across. "And I would never judge you for any reason, no matter who your parents are, and neither should anyone else." 

"Thank you, and I agree with your sentiment but not all Asari see it the way you or I do. Purebloods have always been shunned in my culture and this is part of the reason why I am working on this project."

"And the other part?" Shepard can see Liara fighting an internal battle and figures that the question she just asked is too personal.

"You don't have to answer that Liara if it's too..."

"No, I want to." Liara interupts. "It's just that I've been working on this for more than five years and it has been for a family member of mine. I believe Humans would consider her to be an Aunt. She is a justicar named Samara and had three children early in her life with an Asari partner. They all were born Ardat Yakshi and if I don't find a cure for them then Samara will be forced to kill one of her own daughters."

Seeing more tears begin to fall, Shepard takes Liara's hands in her own, and encourages her to continue on.

"My government built a monastery on the planet of Lesuss and require those that have the disorder to live there in order to learn how not to succumb to it, and live peacefully. Unfortunately for Samara, her daughter Morinth refused to stay at the monestary and she has searched for the better part of five centuries to find her. The problem is that the Justicar code that she lives her life by will not let Samara allow her child to live."

"I've read a little on the subject and so far there is no way to detect if a child with two Asari parents until they reach maturity. So I'm guessing that is where you are looking into?" Shepard asks, trying to get Liara's mind off of her families sad past.

"Yes I believe if we can somehow find a way to detect it early or even come up with a preventative treatment then we can stop this disorder. I have tried everything I can think of and even compared my own blood with a sample taken from someone who lives at the monastery and I can see no known difference...which tells me that I could be..."

"In need of a new set of eyes to look into this." Shepard cuts her off. "You are not an Ardat Yakshi. So I will look at all of what you have so far while we wait for our other tests to finish."

Smiling towards the Human, Liara's mood changes for the better. She has been worried about the blood comparisons she had done and what it may mean. It has been a reason for her hesitancy being intimate with Shepard even though she doesn't know anything for sure, and the meld isn't required. 

"And if you are then we have options."

"Like?" Liara says laughing a little. Her curiosity is piqued due to the smirk on the Human.

"Well if you are, then you'd be forced to move to the monestary as well so I'd have to change my address from the Citadel to Lesuss. And if for some crazy reason they don't allow Human's then I'd have to paint myself blue and cut all of my hair off and make myself some creasts..." Shepard says nonchalantly.

"You just say these things." Liara says laughing a little.

"And we would definitly have to adjust our sex life..."

"Shepard!" 

"Sorry." The Human says blushing. "I am just trying to get you to laugh a little. Your lab is one big reminder of everything that is sad in your life, so yes I will help you, just so that changes."

Feeling a kiss on her lips, Shepard's legs nearly give out.

"Thank you, and you have helped me just by being here, but this isn't what I meant by taking a break. I wanted to show you this yes, but it can wait until later."

Taking Shepard's hand in her own, Liara leads the Human out of the back of the house and towards the back yard. The garden is full of every different type of flower that grows throughout the Galaxy. Liara explains that her mother and father had traveled extensively over the years and made it a point to bring back the most facinating species of plant life they could find for each other. 

"It is illegal to have the majority of these plants without the proper permits due to contamination and the spreading of foreign pollen, but Benezia has figured a way to keep all of this that you see contained to our property."

"This place is incredible Liara. As much as I have traveled, I have never witnesssed most of these flora." She stops for a moment to take in everything around her. "Where are we going anyway?"

"To your favorite spot." Seeing the questioning stare on the Human, Liara decides to elaborate. "My mother told me how she found you on the balcony that overlooked the falls, enjoying it as much as we do. So I figured this would be a good a place to relax as I could think of."

She can see the somber look that overtakes Shepard's features and realizes what the Human is thinking about. She quickly pulls Kerry towards her and kisses her softly on the lips.

"Not that I didn't like that but...?" Shepard is barely able to ask, still realing over what just happened.

"Why did I kiss you? Well that is simple really..." Liara is staring intently into the Humans green eyes and the urge to meld with her is growing with each passing moment, but Liara needs Shepard to hear this.

"Each time you think about my father and that horrible day from your past you immediately become sad, so I made the decision to distract you every time that happens, so the memories from that day change for the better."

For the second time in as many days, Shepard is overcome with emotions from what Liara has said to her. To know that this one person who was affected by the same tragedy is so accepting of her is hard to believe, but here Liara is. Her and her family and even somone who hated the entire species has welcomed her in and she couldn't happier about it.

They continue to walk towards the falls, hand in hand until they reach the edge of the water. The sight before them is as breathtaking as Shepard imagined it would be. The white sand seems to stretch for miles on either side of them. The water is as clear as Kerry has ever remembered seeing, and when she puts her foot in the water the temperature is just as perfect as everything she is witnessing.

"I was wrong before. Now this place is incredible Liara."

"I forgot how breathtaking it is here." Liara says re-familiarizing herself with her favorite childhood area. "I haven't been here in years, but it hasn't changed at all." Liara says looking around at everything. She points to a particular spot near the falls after a memory comes to her."When I was a youngling I used to jump from that cliff."

"That cliff?!" Kerry asks in disbelief. "That's a two hundred foot drop at least..."

"Two hundred and eighty, to be exact. My sire measured it once. She'd come out here with me during her time off, and we'd spend hours swimming. It helped to clear her mind and look at problems she may have been having, and give her a new perspective. It helped me as well all through my schooling and the last time I was here was right after I decided to leave home, and venture out on my own. I swam in the water for hours that day and it made my decision to leave a little easier. I figured we could do the same and..."

"Wait..." A very nervous Shepard interupts. "You...you want me to go in there?" She asks pointing to the water.

"Yes..." Liara answers while she takes off her jacket. She hadn't planned on going into the water, but once they arrived and all of the good memories began to replay she felt the need to cool off. Standing at the edge of the water in only a tank top shirt and her underwear, Liara motions for Shepard to do the same.

"I'm sorry but I can't, I...I didn't bring anything to swim in, and..."

Liara can see and hear Shepard's apprehension about going in the water. At first she thought it was because she didn't have anything to swim in, and may have been embarrassd about getting undressed in front of her. She was about to reasure her, but notices where her hands are placed.

Since meating the Human, Liara has wanted to ask her why she wore high collared clothing that covered every inch of skin, just like some Asari, but it never came up. Now that she see's one of Shepard hands on her throat and the other protectively on her stomach is when Liara remembers seeing the scars on her body.

No one knew what to do while Shepard was having the seizure on Eden Prime and the Asari doctor began to remove her clothing to see if there was anything obvious like puncture wounds. Liara had noticed the scars immediately and tried not to pay attention, but they were everywhere. Seeing each healed wound made Liara's heart ache, especially after Shiala told her who Shepard was. The lines that went across her body were a lighter shade of red across her stomach, chest and neck. They stood out against her light skin tone and horrific images began to run through the Asari's mind as to what actually happened the day Shepard's parents died.

Even the multiple burn marks on her back looked like they had a red glow to them. Liara had to push down her emotions so she did a quick examination and covered her before anyone else came in. She eventually wanted to ask, but didn't know how sensitive the topic was, but seeing her reaction now tells the Asari all she needs to know. She is about to tell her that she has seen her scars and not to worry but decides on a different approach.

"Do not be embarrassed. I have read up on Human customs and your species is a bit more reseved when it comes to nudity but I am going in like this. You are wearing underwear, aren't you?" She asks seductively.

"It's not that I..."

"It's certainly hot enough today, and you admitted that the water is perfect, so there should be no reason not to." Liara is keeping a smile on her face and is now walking towards the trembling Human, so Shepard can feel more comfortable. She wants to see if she trusts her enough to admit why she is scared, but more importantly needs Shepard to know that she will not judge her either.

"Yes but..."

"But what? If you have no excuse, then there should be no reason why you cannot join me Commander. I promise to keep it professional." Liara says with a coy smile. She is now inches from Shepard, but the Human isn't making eye contact. Her arms are tightening around herself more, and she looks frightened.

"What has you so afraid?" Not receiving an answer, Liara makes a decision she hopes she will not regret. "Is it your scars?"

"How do you know about those?" Shepard snaps, moving away from the Asari.

"Shepard I..."

"I asked you how?!" The Human is now facing away from Liara, and trying not to allow her mind to go back to the day she was given a pemanent reminder of her families death. Or the day that her friends from college turned on her but the words James said to her keep replaying-

_'Your just a carved up piece of meat'._  

It still hurts to think about the words he said. He was someome who she thought she loved. Thought she had a future with, and could confide in about her past, but he threw it back in face. Now her feelings for Liara are well past anything she has ever felt for anyone else and the thought of the Asari seeing her scars, and what Liara must have been thinking makes her nauseated.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder causes her to twist away quickly, something she never thought she'd do with the Asari.

"Please don't..."

"You have nothing to fear." Liara puts her hands up to show she will not touch her without permission but still moves torwards the trembling Human.

"I saw them while I was doing my examination after you collapsed. I was going to wait for you to tell me about them but once Shiala told me about your past I figured it out. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't be mad with me."

"I..." Receiving an alert from her Omni-tool causes her to stop mid-sentence and focus on the message.

"I have to get back. The results are in but something is wrong." Shepard says while quickly moving back to the house.

"Shepard wait..." Liara tries to get Kerry to stop, but the Human's focus is on what her Omni-tool is saying. So much so that she doesn't even look up as Benezia walks past her.

"Where is she off to in such a hurry?" The elder Asari asks as she makes her way to the waters edge to talk to her daughter. She had just spoken with Shiala about the excursion to Eden Prime and some of the problems that arose. Benezia became concerned after she read her messages left for her by the T'Soni head of security and asked for Shiala to elaborate on what happened.

Her concern for her daughter grew after the Matron told her of Liara's wreckless behavior and not protecting herself when Shepard collapsed. Benezia was going to ask her about it but she can see that Liara is upset.

"The tests are finished that she was running I guess." Liara says while she shakes her head, and turns to look out at the water. "She's going to check the results."

"What happened Liara?" She can hear the sadness in her daughters voice and hopes it's nothing serious.

Liara sighs heavily and then goes over the last few days with her mother. From her feelings of jealousy torwards Shepard and Shiala, then the area where Kerry brought her to on Edem Prime, how panic stricken she was when Shepard collapsed after touching the memory shard, and to now with how scared Shepard looked.

"Im just so confused mother."

"Feelings are always difficult to understand little wing..." Benezia tries to help her daughter. "...but I can tell what you have for her are real."

"I find every part of her fascinating, and I know she feels the same but she keeps pushing me away."

"You do not need to question how you feel about one another, Liara. But you need to know that she is still hurting. Her past is linked to ours and no matter how many times we tell her not too...she blames herself and has to forgive herself first."

"I cannot imagine what she sees when looking in the mirror."

"And you can be there for her by asking her that and more. She needs someone to talk to about this and you are the best person for that job."

X

X

X

X

Looking over the results from the Eden Prime samples, Shepard has to keep her emotions at bay. Every time she looks into the microscope all she can see is what Liara's reaction was when she saw her scars. She knows she is reacting badly and she doens't know the truth, but she is agrivated with the fact that her skin seemed to crawl and she became petrified after Liara touched her. She has to fix this and tell Liara everything and hearing the door to the lab open, now is as good a time as ever but Nyxeris walks in.

"Have you found anything yet doctor Shepard?" The markings on her, and all of the other Asari Shepard has met have always interested her, but nothing compares to Liara's beauty.

"I have actually, but the results that came back are not what I thought they'd be. They are confusing so I need you to redo this test while I look through my files."

"Where have you seen this strain of virus before?" Nxyeris asks with a small amount of excitement in her voice. They may have found something tangible, and may be a new strain of disease.

"Omega." Shepard answers sounding and looking confused at the results.    

"If you see Liara please tell her I'll be in my room accessing my terminal." Shepard says walking away, leaving a very concerned Asari alone in the lab. "But contact me as soon as we find out where those Turians were. I'm waiting for the council to get back to me." She comes back in to inform the Asari assistant.

Nxyeris had heard all about the disease that struck the station and how it affected everyone except for Humans. She thought that Shepard had already cured the epidemic but there are six Turians dead and this disease is the apparent cause. She is a little relieved since there is a known cure but still wonders how it is affecting people again, and she hopes the Turians weren't on a highly populated, highly traveled area.

Her question is answered when an alert scrolls across the terminal she is using with a message from the Turian counselor. It is the itinerary for the Turian ship and it seems that they were only on a bmad full of planets. With most of them being uninhabited, the Asari scientist has no real reason for concern until she scrolls to the last name on the list.  

"Goddess no, they were on the citadel."

X

X

X

X

An unnoticed space station orbits the red super giant, Anadius. It is in an uncharted area of the Horsehead Nebula and its location makes this base ideal for this Humanity advancement group. It is a group that does not want to draw too much attention to themselves, so this is the perfect area for Cerberus's main base. Sitting in his chair looking out at the dying star, the Illusive man smiles and takes a long drag of his cigarette, enjoying the sensation. Releasing a long puff of smoke while his glowing cybernetic eyes focus back to the many screens in front of him. Each one shows a different station or lab that allows him to monitor the progress of each project that Cerberus is working on. 

From cybernetic implants, to weapons development, and even life extension, the Illusive man can see and control it all, yet he has made so he will never be implicated if any of these projects are discovered. Most if not all of the projects have crossed a moral boundry and none of them are legal, but the Cerberus leader believes that if the results they gain can advance humanity so they may be the leaders of the future then how they obtained those results shouldn't matter.

After he finishes his scan of his terminals the smile is replaced by a look of annoyance. As much control that he has over all that happens throughout Cerberus, the Illusive man is still waiting to hear from his favorite operative. He recruited her out of college and since that time she has been the reason that his 'company' has thrived as well as it has. She has stolen secrets from each race across the galaxy and given Cerberus and in turn humanity, the ability to fight back if, and when the war were to ever break out.

From Turian military strategies to the newest Salarian weaponry, and the easiest way to kill a Krogan, Kerry Shepard has given Humans an advantage. She has given him countless files that could bring down entire nations and be able to start a war between them all with just the push of a button. The Illusive man could just sit back and enjoy the carnage and Cerbeurs wouldn't have to lift a finger while the other races kill each other off, and it is all due to her. Shepard's past success is the only reason why he has let her go this long without checking in. He contacted her after she arrived and had granted her a six month window to produce results. The Asari as a people have always fascinated him, especially with their long life-span, and melding ability and he has been anxiously waiting to hear back from Shepard. She hasn't followed his orders and six months or not, he still expects his daily reports.

The illusive man has never been one to make friends or show any signs of caring for anyone due to his past, but he respects the Alliance geneticist. Up until now, she has been the only one of his operatives that he hasn't had to send an observer after, Shepard always stays in line, but something has changed. She isn't checking in and ignoring his messages, so the decision has been made.

"Your to observe, only." He says to his second in command who has just walked into his room.

Looking down at the datapad in her hands the raven haired woman looks over the top rim of her glasses after she is finished. Her brow is raised as she is a little surprised at the assignment. Normally she is told to observe and then she makes the decsion to move forward or not, but this time is different.

"I am just making sure doctor Shepard hasn't forgotten our agreement." He says over his shoulder while turning back to look at the view in the distance, seemingly reading her thoughts. 

Happy that her boss can no longer see her look of disdain that she has for the great doctor Shepard, the raven haired woman turns and walks back out of the Cerberus leaders office. Shaking her head, the scientist can not fathom why he is keeping her alive. She tried to tell him that it was only a matter of time until his precious Commander Shepard would grow a conscience and turn her back on them all, bringing down everything that she and the Illusive man have worked for. Now it would seem that the time for her usefulness is coming to an end and the Cerberus second in command will defy her bosses orders if need be; there is too much at stake.

X

X

X

X

Shepard is currently sitting at her terminal in her room going over her old reports from her Omega mission. Her lips turn up and a sad smile comes across her face as memories from that time begin to surface. It wasn't that long ago that Mordin would be in the lab going over their findings and either talking to her or himself at a constant, or singing some rediculous song he made up. He was a good friend and as much as he would drive her crazy he could somehow make her forget all about her past. 

Now she wishes that the Salarian doctor was around so her thoughts would stop going back to that time in her life. Taking a deep calming breath so she can concentrate on the task at hand, Shepard continues to look over her reports from Omega. It had been a complex virus but it didn't take Mordin long to develop a cure. It was odd for a disease to affect all other races minus Human's, and that fact alone piqued both of their interests. Mordin tried to find out why this was by testing Shepard's blood to samples from other races, but he found nothing that helped.

The disease that affected the slums of Omega slightly resembled the flu that inflicted Human's on Earth. If left untreated it can be fatal but normally that would only happen to people with weak immune systems and young children. This strain on Omega was similar in its makeup but much more severe, killing whomever contracted it within a short period of time. Both doctors were baffled by this, but they were able to cure it relatively easy and had planned on going back over their work at a later time. Their next assignment sent them to Tuchakna and Mordin was killed, stopping the research into that disease. Now it seems to have come back and Shepard hopes that this is not a new, more complicated strain to go along with the Reaper virus they are still looking for.   

 After a few moments she finds what she is looking for and downloads the file to her omni tool. She looks over her messages and notices a few from someone who she has been ignoring. The messages are encrypted and would be considered junk by most, but Shepard can tell just by the subject that its the Illusive man and his patience is worn thin. Kerry knows about the observers being sent to 'watch' other operatives, and does not want this to happen so sends him some data that she has gathered. It isn't anything important but does show the results of her latest tests and the reason why the Turians died to see if anyone at Cerberus has come across this recently. Leader of a group of Alien hating Human's or not, Shepard can, and has utilized him as a resource to help in the past, and may need to do it again.

Convincing him that she is no longer a valuable asset and needs to be left alone is going to be challenging, but making sure Liara and her family are safe from them is going to be her number one priority. The Asari and her family are too important to the Human geneticist to allow her mistakes to cause them harm. Making sure that no one finds out about her past is going to be the most difficult part out of all of this, but if she has to fake her death in order to do all of this then she will stick to her original plan.

She puts her head in her hands and rubs her face, and begins to feel fatigued. She stands up and goes into the wash room and splashes water on her face to wake up, but it doesn't help. They have too much to do for her to need a nap now so she turns the water on so she can take a shower and freshen up. Hearing a slight knock on her door, Shepard looks in the mirror and silently asks why her life has gone in the direction it has. She sighs turns around and moves to answer the door. When the door opens to reveal Liara the Human can see the sad look on her face and knows it was because of what happened down by the water.

"Liara, come in please I was just thinking about you..."

"I  have two messages for you." The Asari interrupts, still unsure how she should act. Her mother told her not to question how she feels but the last two conversations her and Shepard have had keep replaying. The first was on Eden Prime when the Commander kept saying that if she left then everyone would be better off and this more recent one showed the Asari that Shepard may not be ready to trust her yet with certain things. She knows it is a painful part of her past, but Liara had told the Human all about her sire on the return trip to Thessia and had hoped that Shepard would open up to her, but that wasn't the case.

"Nyxeris wanted me to give this to you and to tell you that the Turians came from the Citadel. I have made arraignments for us to go there first thing in the morning, and contacted Tevos to have C-Sec look into where they visited."

Not quite sure what to say due to how short Liara seems to be as well as the message that a horrible disease may have been spread to the galaxies main hub has her mind racing. After a moment her focus goes back to the Asari in front of her.

"I am sorry about before. I...I just panicked."

"I'm don't understand any of this. What did I do to make you feel this way? One moment you are telling me that I am worth waiting for...I have all the time I need and when I make the decision to move things forward with us you pull away. So forgive me if I'm a little confused at the moment." Liara has since walked into Shepard's room, and backed her into a corner. It worked the last time she did it but the Asari doctor hopes she doesn't lash out this time. Seeing the Commanders eyes fall to the floor confuses and aggravates the Asari even more.

"I deserve an answer." She says turning around. Not receiving one she looks down and shakes her head trying not to let the tears fall. Liara heads for the door but stops when the Human finally finds her voice.

"Please don't go." Shepard says in a shacky voice.

"Give me a reason why I should stay?" Liara is losing her patience and no matter how she feels torwards the Human, she does not want to be here if the Commander no longer wants to be with her.

The Asari doesn't blame Shepard for her fathers death yet the Human is still hesitant. Liara has been as well due to her thoughts on the possibility of the Asari geneticist being an Ardat Yakshi so maybe it will be for the best to end things before someone gets hurt. Either way she still wants an answer.

"I'm waiting Commander. Why should I stand here feeling this way towards someone who doesn't feel the same? And continues to try and push me away?"

"I do...trust me I do. I don't want to push you away. I just..."

"How can I be sure?" Her voice is getting louder and Liara has given up on keeping her emotions in check. This is the first time she has ever felt this way about someone and all she wants now is for these feelings to go away.

"How?" She is now yelling.

"Because I love you, but..." Shepard stops mid sentence, completely missing the look of surprise and happiness on the Asari's face.

She wanted Shepard to admit out loud how she felt and now she has and more. Hearing this allows that warm feeling in her heart to return and Liara doesn't want it to go away, ever. The only issue now is the 'but' at the end of the sentence.

"But what?" She asks in a softer voice.

Hearing a sigh and seeing the Human's hands run through her hair and pull, Liara decides to try something and moves closer to Shepard and gently touches her arm. When Shepard doesn't move away Liara's smile grows and she leans in and whispers the same question.

"Because I...can't stand myself." The Commander shakes her head and looks down, almost like she is ashamed. "So how can I expect you to when I can barely look at myself in the mirror? Plus, how can I feel this way towards you after this short amount of time?"

"Does it matter how long we've known each other if the feelings we have for each other are real?" Seeing the Human shake her head no, Liara now needs to relieve Shepard of this self loathing.

Shepard feels the comfort of Liara's hands on both of her arms and allows the Asari to lead her into the bathroom.

"What do you see?" Liara asks now that they are standing in front of the mirror, but the Human is looking everywhere else but her reflection.

"Look at yourself and tell me what you see."

"Hideous." Shepard says after she breifly glances at her reflection. It breaks Liara's heart to hear her say this, and she now wants to know why Shepard feels this way.  

Shepard explains that no one has ever taken the time to ask her this question and that was the only word she could think to say. It's mainly due to her never hearing anything different. She looks away from the mirror when she see's the same expression on Liara's face that she has witnessed before; pity. Everyone from Diana, James, her doctors, and even Anderson has looked upon her the same way Liara is now. She's tired of it and that is the reason for her contacting the Normandy's doctor.

"I'm assuming that the next message was from doctor Chakwas?" Looking up to see Liara nod, Shepard continues. "It is about my surgery. Apparently they have the technology to get rid of my scars so I wanted to go through with it before we..." Her lip begins to quiver and a tear runs down her cheek.

"Before you saw them." Liara has already witnessed what she looks like and it surprises Shepard that the Asari is even in her room.

"I am tired of having them as a reminder everyday..."

"Who you are or what happened to you won't go away just because your scars do." Seeing the Human look up and make eye contact with her, Liara smiles, runs her hand through the Humans hair then moves them to the front of Kerry's shirt.

"I'm sorry I saw your scars before you wanted me too but part of loving someone..." Liara begins to unzip the Human's top. "Is allowing them to love you in return." Liara can see how scared Shepard is, but the look of wanting is above anything else. "Every, part of you...as well as being there for you when you need me the most. And if that means spending the rest of my life teaching you to accept yourself for who you are then I will."

Liara slowly pulls Shepard's top off of her shoulders and lets it fall on the floor, leaving the Human in an Alliance shirt that allows some of her old injuries to come into view. The scar going across her throat makes Liara wonder how she survived the wound at all. Her eyes begin to fill with tears at the thought of what she must have went through that day. She quickly wipes them away so Shepard doesn't get the wrong impression and smiles when she lifts the shirt up over her head without a fight. Every scar is now on display and before Shepard can say anything, Liara kisses her shoulder where the burn marks are, and slowly moves up to her ear.

"You are beautiful, and don't ever think differently." Seeing the Human close her eyes and lean her head back, enjoying the touch brings a smile to Liara's face. Turning to see the shower still running, causes her smile to widen even more and then bite her lip as a thought runs through her mind. She had only meant to talk to the Human but an opportunity has presented itself and she wants to show Kerry exactly how she feels.

After she removes the rest of Shepard's clothing, Liara removes her own, and guides Kerry into the running water. She kisses every inch of skin that has been tarnished by the Batarian attack and can hear Shepard begin to breath heavier.  

Liara kisses her lips, then makes her way around to Kerry's back and kisses each healed mark. She then kneels in front of the Human and barely touches the line across Shepard's abdomen with her lips, then along the scar on her chest and makes her way up until she reaches Shepard's mouth. Placing a soft kiss on her lips, Liara looks into her darkened green eyes. She can see the desire etched on the Humans face, but there still seems to be a little uncertainty. 

"We don't have to go any further..." Liara says placing her arms around Kerry's waist and pulling her close. "But I wanted to show you that there is nothing to fear from me." She whispers in her ear.

Liara had no intentions of going this far but after she saw how beautiful this Human is she felt the need to continue on. The Asari is trying to let Shepard go at her own pace but being this close to the Human is causing her pulse to race and her own desire to rise. She doesn't want to stop but knows that the Alliance geneticist may need more time.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Shepard says to her while their eyes are focused on each other.

A lustful look comes across Liara after hearing these words. She pushes the Commander against the wall and begins to explore every inch of the Human's body with her hands and mouth. 

"I'm yours." Shepard says grabbing the Asari's face and fiercely kisses her, finally allowing herself to let go and not to question her feelings or self worth any longer. She'd always ask herself why she was still around, and now the answer is easy. It is in this beautiful Asari that is currently eliciting sensations that Shepard thought were impossible to feel again with each kiss and caress.

And in this moment that Shepard never wants to end, one word comes to her right before her limbs become weak, and the muscles in her lower stomach begin to tighten. She focuses on this one word while she wraps her arms around her lover as an unbelievable feeling moves throughout her entire body like a tidal wave, and she cries out Liara's name.

Perfect.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this was waaaay too long in between chapters...I wanted to thank everyone who gave kudos or reviewed and I hope the next chapter comes out quicker but cant make any promises.


	12. Around the bend

Feeling a warm body pressed up against her causes Shepard's lips to curl up into a very content smile. The last hour continues to replay in her mind and some of the images cause her to bite her lip while making the decision to role over and continue their trist. Shepard has never thought about what it would be like to be with an alien, especially a mono-gendered one that felt and definitely looks like a Human female, but it was amazing.

"Goddess, that was incredible, Commander." The Asari whispers in the Human's ear causing the Commanders eyes to close, and her smile to grow.

"You're incredible, Liara." Shepard says rolling over to face her lover, then kissing her deeply.

Liara is the epitome of the word beautiful and as their tongues intertwine, a lithe blue hand caresses her arm, then moves to run through her hair to the back of her head, and applies slight pressure, pulling her in closer. The Human finally feels comfortable in her own skin and it's because of this gorgeous creature, who's sweet taste is still on her tongue, that Shepard can move past that day. This is part of the reason why Shepard meant what she said when she told Liara that she loved her. Liara has given her a reason to continue on.

Pulling away so she can look into Shepard's eyes, Liara doesn't want to move. She has never experienced sensations like this in her entire life and it was amazing. The fact that she shared it with Shepard made it that much more special. The Human made her feel things that she never thought possible and is about to continue when a knock is heard on the Commander's door which causes them both to let out a disappointing sigh.

"Maybe if we ignore them they'll go away." Shepard says hopefully.

"And if we do and it's Shiala, do you honestly think she will not break down the door and interupt us anyway?"

"A girl can dream can't she?" Shepard says getting up reluctantly. 

"Doctor Shepard? It's Nyxeris." A muffled voice is heard through the door. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you have seen doctor T'Soni?" The Asari asks, causing both occupants to smile.

"See, you must answer it now, Shepard." Liara says quietly. "Nyxeris is more persistant then Shiala ever was, and more of a gossip." It takes everything Liara has not to pull Shepard back into bed as she watches her lover walk towards the door, and put on her Alliance shirt and a pair of pants. But what she said about her assitant is true; she is a gossip.

Liara misses the warmth of Shepard's body immediately after the Human got out of the bed. She knows that there will be other opportunities to be together but she wanted her first time, especially their first time to continue without the worry of the galaxies problems. They were both able to let themselves go with each other and forget everything else, but this interruption brings them both back to reality.

"I'm sorry doctor, but Benezia is looking for Liara and I haven't been able to locate her. Plus there is an urgent message for the both of you." Shepard can hear the nervousness in the Asari and can see how panicked she is as the door to her room slides open. Shepard is just happy that all of the lights are off and the nosey Asari can't see in.

"It's ok, but uh..." The Human is at a loss for words and tries to think of something to say. She is about to ask her what the urgent message is when she freezes as an arm wraps around her and a very naked Liara presses into her back.

Seeing a blue arm encompass the Commander and Liara's face appear over her shoulder relieves some of the stress that Nyxeris had been feeling. She isn't surprised to see her boss in the Humans room, considering how friendly the two of them have been acting towards each other. She didn't react or even realize what was happening when Liara emerged from the dimly lit room until she saw Shepard's eyes go wide. It was then that she began to understand that being friends apparently didn't cut it for them, and she can not wait to get back to the lab to let everyone know. Now she is trying to keep a straight face while her extremely satisfied, and naked boss answers her.

"What can I help you with Nyxeris?" Liara could feel Shepard tense up when she wrapped her arm around her. She decided that she missed feeling the Human next to her, and doesn't care who knows what has happened between them. She plans on locking the door after her assitant tells her what she has to say, and continuing, but that changes upon hearing her message.

"Counilor Tevos is requesting the both of you on the Citadel immediately. Apparently there has been an outbreak of some sort at Huerta that has caused them to shut down and quarantine the entire hospital."

X

X

X

X 

"The elevator doors are opening now." Shepard speaks into her comm as the doors to the lift open, revealing an empty corridor.

She is about to enter Huerta memorial hospital after the small group, consisting of the two doctors and their security escorts put on their protective suits. The Human had been leery of Liara going into the hospital since they could be dealing with a disease that only kills aliens, but Liara reasurred the Commander not to worry during the entire trip from Thessia to the citadel, and even now.

After Nyxeris informed them of the quaratine, both geneticists reluctantly got dressed and left for the citadel immediately afterwards. A frantic Tevos met them at the D-23 dock and informed them that there seemed to be some sort of an outbreak, but contact with the Hospital had been cut off.

"Air quality levels are normal." Liara informs the group of sceintists listening in. "No known air-born viruses present." 

"The life support systems need to be checked when you get to them and you'll want to find the controls to purge the entire area if need be." Nyxeris says to her boss while monitoring everything from the C-Sec office. "My terminal is tied into the system so once it is activated on your end I'll have control. If we need to activate the purge system then you all need to be out of the area immediately."

"I don't like this at all." Shiala says while pacing behind the seated Asari scientist.

"Neither do I but what choice do we have?" Nyxeris answers without turning around. "And your not helping the situation by adding more stress to it." She says finally turning around. Seeing the reaction on her former lovers face makes her regret what she just said. Nyxeris didn't mean for it to sound the way it did, but she can feel how much stress the T'Soni family body guard is under.

"I didn't mean..."

"I'll go wait outside then." Shiala lowers her head and walks out of the room.

Sighing, Nyxeris turns back to the monitor as Shiala leaves the room, ignoring the stares from everyone else. With the exception of the C-Sec officers, and a few of the councilors representatives, everyone there knows about their past and its times like these where Liara's assistant wishes she took the opportunity at the offer to run her own genetics lab in Armali. She hates all the awkward situations she has been put in since they broke up, but now is not the time since they all have a job to focus on, peoples lives are at stake.

They had set up a station to monitor the hospital at C-Sec headquarters. Commander Bailey, the head of citadel security, has been helpful even though he didn't think that having a group of Asari enter the hospital was a good idea. He eventually got Liara to agree to keep her people out, and allow Shepard in, but only if she could go as far as the perimeter right outside of the elevator, and only go in if an emergency arises.

He explained that he doesn't need them unknowingly becoming sick and spread whatever this virus is around the station. Protective suit or not, he has already had to send all of his non-human officers to a quarantined area after one of his Turian officers contracted something and died only a few hours later. The Turians partner was a Human and never showed signs of contracting anything, so it was assumed that this was similar to the virus on Omega. 

Baileys limited staff has been busy trying to find anyone who have been released from Huerta or visited who may be infected but it is slow going. Having Liara and her team possibly becoming sick and spreading it to Thessia is something no one wants, especially Shepard.

"The seperate Life-Support system for the hospital is working. Scrubbers are still filtering for now." Shepard says while looking over the panel that controls the system. "I'm giving you access to the purge system now, Nyxeris. Hopefully we won't need it."

"Can you move the camera back over the middle panel?" One of the maintenance men ask the Commander.

"You see something?" Shepard asks.

"I do, but I'm not sure what it is yet. I have to go over the images your sending back, and I'll let you know."

The cameras and all other forms of communication have been disabled to the main corridor of the hospital. This happened before the quarantine, so maintenance was called in to fix the problem. An alarm was set off for a possible outbreak, and they weren't able to reach the mechanical room. What has been concerning everyone even more is that no one has tried to make contact over the emergency line from the hospital, since. This caused Bailey to insist on sending two of his officers to escort the Alliance doctor.

Officers Troy and Smith, both human males, and neither one of them look like they are a few days out of the recruitmenters office. They are currently standing at the entrance to the hospital waiting anxiously, and are not helping an already tense situation, but Shepard has learned to be cautious while walking into the unknown. She has now moved to the main entrance as she checks her scanner for any signs of life.

"Opening the outer doors now."

After running her scan, Kerry looks towards Liara, smiles, and squeezes her hand to indicate not to worry. The Asari backs away and Shepard turns back around as the the doors to the hospital open. Her eyes grow wide and she is shocked for a moment upon seeing the gruesome sight in front of her. Bodies of every other race lie on the floor and look to be already dead. They seem to line the entire area of the floor and these particular victims look to have been trying to get out. It had only been a few hours but this disease looks to have killed everyone here, quickly.

This worries Shepard since the virus on Omega took longer than a few hours to kill whomever came in contact with it. She has the cure that she and Mordin used but she isn't as confident that it will help if this strain is stronger.

Carefully she steps over each body she comes upon as she scans each one for signs of life. The C-Sec officers have now moved ahead of her after Bailey orders them to do a search of each room they come upon. The grim sight before Shepard isn't bothering her since she has witnessed multiple dead bodies before, but her counterparts ahead of her seem to be having a difficult time.

"Everyone's dead!" One of the C-Sec officers screams as he tries to leave, but Shepard stops him.

"Easy officer..."

"They're all dead! What good can we do when they're all gone. Just purge the area so we can get out of here!"

"Officer Smith, look at me!" Shepard grabs him by the shoulders and gets his attention. "I know seeing this is difficult, and we can't help anyone here ..." She says, her voice softening as she speaks. "but we may find someone alive up ahead, so I need you to focus on that." He begins to relax a little at the Commander's words and becomes embarrassd by his actions.

"Sorry, about my behavior ma'am." He says breaking eye contact. "I'm new and I've never seen this many bodies before."

"It's alright officer. They don't prepare you to see shit like this in any academy you go through, but you need to focus on finding survivors. Can you do that?" She smiles at the younger Human after he nods and it seems to calm him even more. 

"And what's with this ma'am crap? How old do you think I am?" Shepard asks while trying to lighten the mood.

"Not a day over thirty, ma'am...I mean twenty five...I mean...dammit... I'll shut up now Commander." He continues to stumble over his words until Kerry tells him to relax and focus at the task at hand. 

"I believe she is in her matron stage, if there is one for Human's." Liara says while laughing a little.

"Thanks Liara." She shouts over her shoulder but she can see the C-Sec officer relax more.

"Just take it slow guys." Shepard says and they both nod to her as they continue to search. The Commander smiles torwards Liara and follows behind them until something catches her eye.

"I think I found something."

"Please be careful." She hears Liara say over the comm.    

The Asari sees a smile at the sentiment from her Human as she kneels next to a body. Liara's omni tool is linked to Shepard's and none of the scans that she has done have returned anything to indicate that anyone was alive. This particular victim has caught her attention though, and the Asari is trying to see why, but Shepard is too far away. She looks for the two C-Sec officers who have been told to keep her out but they have moved on ahead and are about to go into a room. Liara moves to join her lover, but stops when she hears Shepard speak.

"This one is Human..." Kerry says a little uneasy while looking over the body. "...and he has been shot." Shepard tries to warn the officers in front of her but gunfire muffles her voice.

Looking to where the shots are coming from, both doctors see officer Troy get killed and Smith try and find cover. He is able to keep out of harms way as the Vorcha who have been firing at him turn their attention to Shepard. Blue light from Liara's biotics come from behind her which allows her to duck into a door-way, but the Commander is now trapped.

"Get out of there, Shepard!" Liara and Smith scream at her to move, but she is pinned down.

This firefight is beginning to remind Shepard of Virmire when they were attacked and Williams was killed. She can see Liara try and move torwards her just like Ashely did. It was a move that got her injured, and they were forced to leave her.

"Stay there Liara!"

"Stupid Human's...you try to ruin everything...we infect every one here...you leave now or we kill you all!" One of the Vorcha screams at the trio. He raises his weapon and fires it at Liara which causes Shepard to move from her spot and try and tackle the Asari. Before she can make it to her lover she feels something push her to the ground. She looks up to see Liara ducking for cover in time, then look back to see if she is okay when a look of dread comes across the Asari's face. Turning over Shepard see's the young C-sec officers lifeless eyes looking back at her while his body covers her for the moment.

He was able to make it back to where the Alliance doctor had been hiding and was trying to draw the Vorcha's fire. He had been in a perfect position to hold them off until help arrived but the Commander ran out of cover and he did the only thing he could think to do; save Shepard. He may have been young but C-Sec officer James Smith knew that if Shepard died then the galaxy didn't stand a chance against this, or any other plague.

"Tell Nyxeris to purge the area now!" Shepard yells into the Comm as bullets continue to strike all around her.

"But what about you..." Liara screams.

"Just do it!" She answers back. People are dying and this is the only thing she can think to do. It is just another judgment call she is forced to make that can be added to the list of others right and wrong, only this time she may not be around to deal with the fallout. 

She grabs the dead officers weapon and fires at the still attacking Vorcha as she backs herself to the door. Suddenly a hand grabs her by the collar and pulls her out as the door shuts, causing her and Liara to stumble back and fall to the floor.

"Now Nyxeris!" The doors seal shut and soon after a loud hissing noise is heard from behind the door as all of the infected air is purged out into space, and everything in the hospital dies.

"Are you alright?" Liara asks after a moment while wrapping her arms around her Human that is seated in between her legs.

"I'm fine." Shepard says, lowering her head and sighing. "And thanks for pulling me out of there." She squeezes Liara's leg while she tries to get the image of the dead C-Sec officer who sacrificed himself to save her out of her head. 

_Just another body added to my list._

"Anytime Commander." The relief is evident in Liara's voice, but her heart is beating as fast as it ever has. The vision of Shepard getting shot or being locked into the hospital as it was being purged are still running through her mind. The Commander is alright but the worst case scenario is all that the Asari see's right now and it is causing her hands to tremble.

Turning over, Shepard can sense Liara's discomfort so she removes the top part of her suit, takes Liara's hands in her own, and looks into her eyes.

"Because of you I'm okay." Receiving a smile and a nod, Shepard continues. "Come on, we have to go through the decontamination process, and I'm sure there are people upstairs who want to know what happened."

X

X

X

X

Both doctors make their way to Commander Baileys office where everyone else has been anxiously waiting. Shepard is currently leaning on the side of a desk, next to a still visibly shaken Liara, as she finishes her report to Bailey. A very worried Anderson, and the Council are in the C-Sec office as well, minus Udina. As usual the Human representative is late even though his office is right across the hall. After she finishes Nyxeris is the first to speak up.

"Do you anticipate that we will find anything in the hospital that will be helpful to us after the room clears?"

"No, I don't." Shepard looks down at the floor and lets out a frustrated sigh while running her hand through her hair and pulling a little. "I'm guessing that everything useful has been destroyed, but who knows...maybe we will get lucky." Shepard says unconvincingly.

"I'm sorry about your officers Bailey." She says to the C-Sec lead. "Please let me know when services will be. I know C-Sec will take care of the financial part but I want to help in anyway I can. They saved my life down there..."

"Thank you Commander." Bailey can see the hurt on the Alliance doctors face and he knows she is blaming herself for what happened but he knows that there was nothing that anyone could have done. He's just happy that she is alive and believes that Shepard will find a cure for whatever this diseases is so his officers didn't die in vain. 

"I will send everything to you when I know what's going on, and know that they will get a heroes memorial service. The problem I have to look into now is how those Vorcha got past my security." He is beyond aggravated and more than a little embarrassed at what has happened. Security was bolstered after the attack on the councilors all those years ago in order to stop incidents like this from happening, so now he has to see where the system failed.

Shepard stands up from the side of the desk after she finishes speaking and takes Liara's hand in her own. She is about to make the suggestion that everyone relax since it will be some time before anyone will be able to enter Huerta when the doors to Bailey's office slide open, and a very irritated Human ambassador enters the room.

"What the hell happened in there Shepard?" He yells while he moves to get in her face. "We call you here to help and you..."

A fist lands perfectly across the older Human's face which causes him to fall to one knee. As soon as Udina entered the room Kerry knew he was going to say something stupid, and she has had enough bullshit for one day. It felt incredible to hit her boss, and she wants to hit him again but someone grabs her arm to stop her from making him bleed anymore. Since she can't cause him any physical harm she lashes out at him.

"You have the balls to question what I do, but don't have the stomach to make the hard decisions when it's needed?!" She screams, which causes everyone in the room to take a step back. No one, to include Anderson expected Shepard to react this way, but getting her frustrations out seems to help her.

"I am tired of being your patsy when things go wrong. You are quick to accept all of the praise when I'm successful but will throw me under the bus when things go sideways...no more! You can consider this my resignation and shove this position up your ass Ambassador. I'm done..."

She hands her credentials to a very surprised Captain Anderson as she walks out of the C-Sec office with Liara in tow. Kerry has no idea where she is headed too, but they soon find themselves at a bar on the presidium. Drink in hand Shepard stares out into space thinking about the last few moments and one word continues to come to mind; free.

She is free of her asshole boss Udina, and this seems to be the first step of her plan to start over clean and go wherever she wants, whenever she wants. Looking at the Asari who is staring out in the distance, Shepard see's exactly where she wants to be and who she wants to spend her life with. It brings a smile to her face when she thinks about her future but the more she looks at the Asari the more she notices that she is still upset.

Sitting with an untouched drink in front of her causes Shepard to realize how badly shaken the Asari was after everything calmed down.

"Are you okay?" Kerry asks. Only receiving a slight shake of the head and seeing the look on Liara's face, Shepard continues.

"Talk to me...what has you shaken up? I know you've seen dead bodies before, so what's going on?"

"It's just that so much has happened in such a short amount of time and I have so many thoughts going through my mind that I am trying to process them all. One moment we are lying together happy and the next I have to watch you on the ground under officer Smith thinking your gone. Only to be relived that you were okay, then you're ordering for the room to be purged, I just..."

"I get it...there has been so much going on lately, good and bad. Unfortunately we are directly in the middle of it and it sucks." Shepard says smiling to try and lighten the mood, but is unsuccessful. 

"But I was relieved when I saw officer Smith had died instead of you. What does that say about me?" Liara says.

"Nothing, other than you were worried about someone you care about."

The Asari is still deep in thought and her silence and what she just said is beginning to worry the Human that Liara is regretting what happened before they came here. 

"Do you regret us?" She asks tentatively which instantly gains the Asari's attention.

"Goddess no." Liara immediatly says, taking the Humans hands in her own.

"What I'm trying to say is that being with you is the one thing that makes sense in all of this chaos. I can't imagine my life without you in it, nor do I want to, and I know asking this is unrealistic, but I need you to be careful, and not take any unnecessary risks especially with your life, please."

"I do understand, and if the roles were reversed and you made the same decisions then I would be asking you the same thing. I can't make promises that I can't keep, but I will definitely try to be careful from here on out as long as I have you to come back to." 

With Liara a little more relaxed, Shepard begins to go over the last few hours to try and figure out why this is all happening, and what their next steps will be. She begins to think about the two C-Sec officers who died today and knows they did their job but it doesn't make it any easier. Those thoughts soon change to the altercation in Baileys office and a smile goes acorss her face. Seeing the questioning stare, Shepard realizes she has been quiet for a moment.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking about hitting Udina."

"And that is why I am wondering why you are smiling." The Asari says with her own smile. "Now, I'm all for yelling at your boss and talking about them badly when they are out of the room, but I think you took it to a whole new level."

"But you are the boss, Liara." Shepard says which Liara just shrugs her shoulders at, and causes Shepard to chuckle a little. "I've wanted to do that for so long that I really don't regret doing it. I have been going through so much lately and he hasn't helped at all, and I guess I just snapped a little. I'll definitely have to apologize to Anderson for making his life a little harder but right now sitting here with you has made me realize one thing as well."

She squeezes Liara's hands and looks into the Asari's mesmerizing blue eyes which always make her smile.

"I feel like I should be more upset over what has happened but knowing I have someone with me that will be by my side no matter what, helps me try and deal with it all." Taking a deep breath, Shepard continues. "I guess what I am trying to say is that the one thing that has made sense through all of this is you, Liara." She leans in and kisses the Asari.

Pulling back a little Shepard continues. "And I know I said this before, but I wanted to apologize for pushing you away when all you wanted to do was help me. I'll never do that again, ever."   

Leaning in and quickly kissing her Human lover, Liara has to bite her lip and try and keep her thoughts pure for now, but Shepard is making it impossible.

"I think you apologized substantially while we were in your shower, Commander?" Liara says as thoughts from their time together replay. The Asari closes her eyes while she relives each detail as the Human lightly kisses her lips. She is so caught up in the moment that Liara forgets where they are until Shepard's next words gain her full attention.

"I did, but it wasn't nearly enough."

All Liara has wanted to do is be alone with the Commander since leaving her bedroom. Hearing her words causes the Asari to want to throw the Human down and peel her out of her clothes even more. She's been able to keep her thought's at bay so far but right now that is impossible. The Asari's eyes have gone black and she begins to enter Shepard's mind, but after a few moments she pulls back when she realizes what she is doing without permission.

"Goddess, I am so sorry Shepard." Liara is beyond embarrassed at her actions and she tries to pull her hand away but the Human who is now a little flushed, won't allow her to.

"It's okay Liara. You never have to ask for permission, but what did I just see?" Shepard's breathing is labored and her mouth has gone completely dry due to the extremely vivid images she just witnessed. When Liara turns a darker shade of blue, doesn't answer, and refuses to look into her eyes, Shepard realizes something.

"Were those your thoughts?" Seeing a slight nod causes Shepard to bite her lip and wish they were in her apartment right now.

"I am sorry you saw that, but it is all I've been able to think about ever since we were together. I know it is a distraction, so I will try and stay focused. There is too much at stake, and too many people have died, but the thought of loosing you and never spending another moment alone together causes me to think of nothing else. I' m not sure if this is normal or not but..."

"It's okay Liara. I've had the same thoughts as well. We do have to focus on our mission, but being with you is all I can think about too." She is about to offer to show Liara her apartment, but stops when she see's Anderson walking towards them.

_Of course he's here right now._

Sitting down and looking at the Alliance Commander with a disbelieving stare causes Shepard to look away, but Anderson couldn't be more proud of his adoptive daughter. This is the first time they have had a chance to speak to one another since Shepard found out about Liara's father. He wants to apologize to her about it, but unfortunately there are more pressing things to discuss.

"Don't worry about Udina. He had it coming, and I'll deal with the consequences considering your serious about resigning."

"I can't do it anymore, David..."

"I know, but I'm not here for that. I wanted to discuss something with you." He looks over the data pad in his hand, then looks up and continues. "There is a mole in the Alliance, and they were apparently working for Cerberus and trying to gather intel. We were lucky we found out who she was before it was too late."

"Who is it?" Shepard asks as her nerves increase a little. She knows what she has been doing for her entire career is wrong and to have the two people she cares about the most find out is scaring her.

"She was supposed to be your assistant, Lieutenant Rebecca Finch." Shepard lets out a sigh of relief but begins to wonder how they found out who Finch was. The Commander had no idea that she was a spy as well but the Illusive man seems to be getting sloppy.

"This is why I told you that I didn't need an assistant." Shepard says while she tries to play off her own nervousness. "...that she would just get in my way and I was obviously right."

"Yes, you were right for once." Anderson says good naturedly, causing Liara to smile a little. "Shepard's ego aside doctor T'Soni, we have upped our security measures and I have suggested to Councilor Tevos that you do the same. We don't know what she was looking for but it obviously has to do with whatever you've been working on. I also wanted to talk to you about what has been found in the hospital by the crew that just went through it."  Turning to Shepard he begins to explain what the crew who just recently went into Huerta hospital have discovered.

He informs two doctors that everything had been destroyed when the room was purged but that everyone had already been dead long before Shepard gave the order. The investigators had found evidence that the Vorcha had moved past C-Sec undetected by moving through the duct system and disabled all security measures once inside. It seemed that everything was going as planned for them until they panicked after a doctor questioned them. Apparently there is still a few seconds of footage on the cameras recording the hospital's main entrance which showed a Dr. Chloe Michel moving to question them before the feed cut out. They ended up distributing the virus too early and began to shoot everyone in the hospital.

"There was a data pad recovered from one of the dead Vorcha that indicated that the hospital was just supposed to be another test like Omega, and if successful they were to implement phase two. There is nothing to indicate what phase two is but it is assumed that the rest of the citadel was to be targeted since the air purifiers for the entire station were below the hospital." Anderson finishes telling the two geneticist what he knows.

"We at least know what they were doing but not the why. I'm more concerned with the fact that they could get as far as they did and the strain they had seems to be stronger." Shepard says while her mind goes over everything she knows so far.

"Did you have to deal with the Vorcha on Omega?" Liara asks.

"I'm not sure." Shepard says while she tries to think back to her mission on Omega. "By the time we disbursed the cure throughout the station whomever was responsible had already disappeared." As she continues to think back to that mission she realizes something.

"I need to interrogate her." She says to Anderson.

"Who, Finch? We have some of the best in the Alliance doing that right now, and they are getting no where. What makes you think..."

"She was supposed to be my assistant, yes?" Shepard interupts and when she receives a nod she continues. "Then she was given certain clearances so she could be informed on what I am working on."

"We found out she was working for Cerberus while doing her background check. She was never given clearance to access anything."

"But someone was. Before we came here I checked my old archived files and someone had been given access to them. I thought it may have been someone from my lab since I asked Traynor to send me data on a few missions I had done, but now I'm not so sure. The more I think about it the more I'm starting to believe that someone else has hacked my files."

"Do you think that could be tied to any of this somehow?" Liara's asks.

"Now I do. If someone was trying to recreate a virus that I already cured, and wanted to see how I did it so they could make it more powerful then gaining access to my files would be the perfect way to do it. This is why I need to speak to the Lieutenant."

"I'll see what I can do but you did just resign Shepard." Anderson realizes that what Kerry has been saying makes sense, so her questioning Finch seems to be the best idea, but getting her in the room will be the hardest part.

X

X

X

X

The illusive man isn't someone who normally dwells on the past, but for some reason he can't seem to get the images of his friends Eva and Ben out of his head. They were people that he counted on, trusted and fought next to. He formed a bond with, and garnered feelings for the both of them and their deaths are the reason why he distances himself from everyone around him. The deaths of his friends caused him to become hardened, but he also was able to take away a valuable lesson from it all; leverage.

There is always someone or something that people are attached to no matter who they are. Using that attachment to get what he wants has been a large reason why the Illusive man has been so successful. No one has been able to find a similar weakness in order to retaliate against him because he doesn't allow feelings to get in the way. It has however, allowed him to recruit key personnel in order to gain vital information.

Wheteher it is showing someone a picture of a relative long thought dead, as with Shepard, kidnap a loved one, the illusive man has been able to recruit operatives at every level. He has been able to manipulate and use them until he deems it necceaary to cut ties, and Merry is no different. Shepard has been his longest operative while Finch has been the shortest, but both have been a vital part of Cerberus with Rebecca being loyal to the cause from the beginning.

"The information was fed to the Alliance, sir. Operative Finch is in custody and they are allowing Shepard access to her for questioning." A voice comes over the comm.

"Understood." He says with a smile, happy with how his plan is coming about. Finch was supposed to learn from Shepard, and be her eventual replacement, but things needed to change.

"Please send me the recording of the interrogation." Up until this mission, the Alliance Commander had been a valuable asset but her more recent actions have caused the Illusive man to to take drastic actions. Finch would have been a valuable operative but sacrificing her to get Shepard's attention is a neccesity even if it is to remind the Alliance doctor that she is replaceable.  

X

X

X

X

"You don't have that much time so ask what you need to ask and get out." Anderson tells Shepard right before she enters the interogation room. "She seems to be very loyal to their cause and just know it may be a little unnerving walking in there." Anderson warns.

As the door opens Shepard understands what he means. It's like looking into a mirror. This woman looks to be a younger version of the Commander and Shepard is having a hard time trying to deal with that fact since she walked into the interrogation room. Was this person supposed to be her replacement in the Cerberus ranks? Was this going to be her last mission for them, her choice or not? Did they already know about her plan to fake her death, rescue her mother, and disapeer, or is all of this just a coincidence?

All of those questions aside she is beginning to wonder if she had been caught and if Anderson would have found out about her all those years ago then would they have been able to help her? Shepard desperatly wanted to tell someone and did not want to be a traitor, but she believed the threats against Andedson were real. She isn't sure if she would have said something if she found herself in Rebecca's place, but it may have made all of the lying to David a lot easier. She see's herself in this younger Alliance officer in more than just physical aspects alone and wants to know if she actually needs help as well.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant, I am Commander..."

"I know who you are." Finch says in a condecending tone. "Commander Kerry Shepard, Alliance Navy, graduated top of her class and has been the head geneticist for the last five years. Born on the planet of Mindoir and daughter of Hanah and John Shepard, sister of Caterina. The only known survivor of the Batarian attack. But that little fact was kept out of the news wasnt it? As you can see I've been following your career for along time."

Shepard is trying to think of a way to ask her supposed assitant what she knows about her ties to Cerberus but Anderson and Liara are watching. She figures she can ask about her knowledge about who hacked her files and then work from there, but is cut off.

"It's a good thing you and Mordin Solus already cured that virus on Omega, and I'm glad you and doctor T'Soni got out of there unscathed. Shame about those two C-Sec officers though. So young." She says as if she was there the entire time.

"Vorcha have always been a galactic pain in the ass, wouldn't you say Commander?"

"How could she know that?" Anderson asks from the other side of the glass. He had been able to sneak Kerry into the room but with it being strictly monitored he knew she didn't have much time. He had been surprised at how willingly Finch began to talk to Shepard since she hadn't said anything up until now, but it also worries him as well.

"Maybe she was told about what happened or found out on her own? It has been all over the news." Liara says to the Alliance Captain to try and see if there is an easy answer, but that's not the case.

"Lieutenant Finch has been in confinement and monitored around the clock for the last three days. Even if she knew about the attack on Huerta, there weren't any casualties reported and your presance was never revealed."

Back in the interogation room, Shepard is at a loss for words. It's like she knew this was going to happen, and that Shepard would be walking through the door to interrogate her. The Cerberus spy is calm, too calm for Kerry's liking and the next words out of her mouth confirm what she has been dreading. 

"I'm especially fond of your most recent work. As in the mission that brought you and doctor T'Soni together. I mean what are the odds that her father would be the one to save you just so you could screw..."

Before she can finish Shepard stands up to lock the door then pushes the young Alliance Lieutenant against the wall, her forearm pinned against her neck.

"That's enough!"

"Did I hit a nerve?" Finch says with a sinister smile. Shepard can tell that she is struging to breath but that doesn't keep her from talking. "Oh now don't be embarrassed. We all knew it was only a matter of time before you'd fall in love with an alien." The last few words said with disdain.

"I said shut up." Shepard can hear Liara and Anderson bang on the door, and knows it's only a matter of time before they come in. She punches a command on her Omni tool to interfere with the monitoring equipment in the room, and relieves some of the pressure from the Cerberus spies throat. Now that no one can hear anything she asks what's she's wanted to know. 

"How do you know about all of this?"

"Don't want dear old dad to hear about who you really are I see? Or is it the new girlfriend? Be a little weird since you work for a Human advancement group that has experimented on her kind for years...may be a little awkward dinner conversation, especially since..."

"I asked you a question!" Shepard yells.

"Oh please Commander. Did you honestly think you were untouchable? That you do such a good job for the illusive man that he'd keep you around forever? That he didn't know that you've been trying to rescue dear old mom from the evil Cerberus group who saved her."

Hearing this causes Shepard to release her hold on the younger Human all together and take a step back. How could any one know about this? She didn't say anything and she had the note that was supposed to be sent to Anderson after she fakes her death. None of this adds up but she can barely believe what she hears next.

"He does like you, but that only goes so far. As in going as far as to create an exact replica who is nothing but loyal to the cause. Loyal enough to do what is asked even after he took my husband. Even if it means that I have to take over your life and be forced to sleep with an alien...or deliberatly get caught just to show you what lengths we are all wiling to go. A word of advice, Commander...don't try and fight it, he will only win in the end."

Smiling, Finch can see the disbelieving stare on the Alliance Commander, which turns to horror as she bites down on the cyanide capsule and collapses on the floor. Death is instantaneous but the young Cerberus operative dies knowing that her objective is complete, and Shepard has been reminded where her loyalties need to lie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard to believe that it has been a year since I started this...I wanted to thank all of you who have sent your support...hope you continue to enjoy.


	13. Fascinating

Shepard sits in the interrogation room with her head in her hands, and her eyes closed while going over everything that was just said to her. Apparently her life hasn't been her life since the day she agreed to work with Cerberus. She knew from the start that she was agreeing to work for an organization that promoted terrorism and torture in order to advance, but never knew how horrific this group was. Shepard may not have been directly involved in Cerberus' more questionable tactics, but she is still guilty of treason and being a spy. She knows all of this and there is a good chance that if she doesn't stop the Illusive man that she will have no future to look forward to.

Shepard looks down at the body of the dead Cerberus spy and runs her hands through her hair, pulling a little in frustration. There are still so many more questions she had to ask, but Rebecca followed protocol and ended her life before revealing anything useful. Shepard knows all about the little vile of cyanide surgically implanted in her wrist. All operatives are made to have the procedure done or get shot, but Shepard hasn't ever had any thoughts about using it. If the Commander was ever captured and interrogated she doubts she'd have a problem telling the truth even though she hasn't said anything yet. She suspects the illusive man has a back up for dealing with talkative employees but can't think about anything other than the dead woman lying on the floor.

She has never witnessed anyone commit suicide before and can't imagine what kind of pain Finch must have been going through in order to take her own life. Was it that, or did Cerberus have that much of a hold on her and her family that she chose to hurt herself to save a loved one? She had mentioned to Shepard something about the illusive man having her husband so she was forced to follow Cerberus but why do this to herself if there is a chance to save him, or was he already dead? 

Regarldess of how many more questions there are one thing is for certain, and that is the Commander refuses to allow Cerberus and the illusive man to control her any longer. There are too many people in her life that depend on her right now, mainly Liara. She is not going to run away again from her problems like normal, Shepard is going to finally make a stand. She will need the help from everyone, especially the two that are trying to get into the room, but they have to proceed with caution from here on out.

She can still hear Anderson and Liara's muffled shouts through the glass, pleading with her to open the door. Entering a command into her Omni-tool that allows the audio and video to come back online as well as unlocking the door, the Commander stands as a very worried Asari moves to see if the Human is okay and embraces her.

"Goddess, are you alright?" Liara witnessed her lover go through a wide range of emotions in the short amount of time she was in the room. She had been nervous initially, then became angry soon after, upset at the end, and Liara is just glad Shepard is alright, or seems to be.

"I'm fine." Shepard says unconvincingly. "But coming in here was an obvious mistake." She says looking over to her adoptive father who is checking the Cerberus operatives for signs of life.

"I'm sorry for putting you in another mess today, Anderson."

"It's nothing I can't handle." Anderson says honestly.

"Besides you've been a pain in my ass since I met you so this just adds to the list." He's always had a knack for making Kerry feel better about herself by making light of the situation, no matter how bad her life got.

"But you should know that Lieutenant Finch hadn't spoken a word until you walked in."

"Not sure how to take that actually." Shepard tries to lighten the mood. She feels a hand squeeze her own and looks back into the eyes of a very worried Asari.

"What did she say to you that upset you?"

After taking a moment to collect her thoughts, the Alliance doctor goes over everything that the Cerberus spy had told her. Shepard made sure to include how the spy knew all about her life to even include private moments that no one knew about, or so she thought. The entire conversation unnerved her and the more she tells the two people in the room, the more of an affect it has on them as well. Shepard's life is not the only one known by Cerberus and each of them contact their homes to see if their loved ones are alright after she finishes speaking.

"They have a file on all of us and we need to be careful about who we get involved before we move forward." Shepard informs the two after Liara makes successful contact with her mother.

"With that said, I think we need to move forward like nothing has happened. They may already know all about this, but I'd rather keep things business as usual. Either way, we need to be careful."

They eventually make their way out of the Alliance headquarters after their statements were taken, and Udina yelled some more. After the Human councilor was done, Anderson went to his office while Liara and Shepard go to the Commanders lab to go through Kerry's old files on her Omega mission as well as clean out her office. Alliance or not, this latest virus is just another obstacle but it cannot be ignored, too many people have already died from it.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Liara asks while she watches the Human search through her archives. The look on Shepard's face after the Lieutenant committed suicide is still etched in Liara's mind and she can't shake the feeling that something else is going on.

"I made copies of Mordin's notes during our mission on Omega and I remembered something that he had said to me." Her words trail off as she continues to search through a container filled with folders and paper.

"You mean you wrote what doctor Solus said by hand?" Liara is confused as to why the Commander would do this when a data pad is easier, but the Asari figures it is just another odd behavior that Humans do.

"Yep." Shepard says holding a small notebook in her hand. "I always make handwritten notes, so after I'm done I can sit in my apartment and go over everything without worrying about someone hacking my files. Plus I like the way old style books and paper feel. It's things like this that keep me linked to our history, or my history; simpler times."

Shepard's mind seems to be stuck thinking in the past as she thumbs through the pages of her notes. Liara looks on in silence, content to watch her lover remember the past with a rare smile on her face. 

"Sorry." Shepard says after she looks up to see deep blue eyes looking back at her, and realizes her mind is wondering.

"There is no reason to appologize." Liara says with a smile. "It is fascinating to watch you when you're deep in thought. The range of emotions you seem to experience is quite extensive."

"Is it now?." Shepard feels her cheeks warm and she knows that they have turned a darker shade of red. To hear Liara explain certain things, no matter how simple, always sounds sexy.

"My mother always used to read to us when we were kids out of books similar to this." Shepard says while motioning to her book.

"Using old fashioned forms of writing and reading reminds me of her and allows me to have good thoughts of that time." Kerry's attention is focused on a spot on the floor as memories of that time replay.

"I'm glad you are able to remember them during happier times." Liara says while carressing her lovers cheek.

"I just wish there was a way to remove all of the horrors you've had to face." Liara says with her voice breaking a little. It is still hard to believe that anyone could have survived such an ordeal. Plus the fact that her sire was the one who saved Shepard just for them to meet later on in life, and fall in love is difficult to think that this is reality.

"I know." The Commanders lips turn up in a smile at the sentiment. She closes her eyes and leans into the Asari's touch then continues. "I've wished that as well, but I think our past is what makes us who we are, and I would hope that I have become the person I am today because of my parents and what I have been through; as tough as it was." She squeezes Liara's hand that she has been holding for the past few moments and begins to look through the note book. 

"Is there something specific you're looking for?"

"I am, and since we have a couple of hours until we meet up again with Anderson I wanted to see if there is anything useful. I just hope it's semi- legible since he spoke so much and so fast, it was hard for me to keep up."  Her crooked smile is ever present as she thinks of the Salarian doctor until she sees a look of concern on Liara.

"You okay?" Shepard moves closer to the Asari and takes both of her hands in her own.

"I am." Liara nods but does not sound too convincing. "I guess it's just with everything that has happened so far today, and now Cerberus may be involved, I continue to grow more nervous with each passing moment. I fear that someone or something is trying to keep us from being successful in our endeavors, especially since we were involved in a gunfight today and the Cerberus spy knew about it. I do not believe in coincidences and from what I have heard of this Illusive man, I would not put it past him to try and get his hands on a virus such as this, and stop us from trying to cure it."

"I wouldn't either." Shepard agrees as she wraps her arms around the Asari's waist and pulls her close. "But like I said I think we need to proceed with our mission, but with caution. I like to be prepared for everything and hate surprises, and the incident at Huerta today was definitely a surprise I don't want to repeat." Feeling arms pull her in tighter and looking into Liara's blue eyes causes Shepard's heart to skip and she bites her lip. Being this close to the Asari is making it difficult to concentrate on anything else except for this beautiful creature in her arms, but there still seems to be something on her mind.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else bothering you?"

"Well." Liara begins hesitantly. "You had said that you usually sit in your apartment and go over your previous mission, and I was wondering where you had planned on going over this latest missions notes once we are done."

Shepard can see how nervous Liara is about the answer Shepard may give, and the Alliance Commander wants to reassure the Asari as much as she can.

"You worry that I may change my mind about us, or I may push you away so you aren't involved and less likely to get hurt?" Liara's head lowers so she can look at the floor, so the Commander takes advantage and kisses her forehead.

"Don't...please. In the past I probably would have done those things but not now. You're not getting rid of me that easily." Shepard says with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"I've never said it to anyone before but I told you I loved you and I meant it. I don't believe for a moment that my inexperience on the subject doesn't allow me to know what love is. My feelings for you no matter how long we have known each other will only grow stronger, so to answer your question; I will be reading them with you." She says and kisses Liara on the tip of her nose, then her lips. The kiss deepens and illicits a moan from them both. The visions from their short meld are still fresh in both of their minds but Shepard needs to focus on something else for now, so she comes up with a distraction of sorts.

"Plus I don't have a job anymore as you can see." She pulls back from the kiss and motions to the door. "Since our armed escort cut my access card in half and has now ordered my assistants to clean out my effects. And they are doing it a little too happily I might add." She raises her voice at the last few words so she gets her point across to the interns cleaning out her office that she used to work to death.

"I imagine I will be looking for future employment, and since I lost my job I will probably be homeless soon as well, and need a place to stay, so..."

"So?" Liara draws out the word, urging her lover to continue and pulling her in closer.

"So, I was hoping that if it isn't too much of an inconvenience that I stay with you?"

The question brings a smile to the Asari's face that she tries to hide, and a warm feeling in her heart, but as much as she wants to agree to have them live and work together she wants to make the the Human squirm for a little while.

"I'm sorry Shepard, but we just don't have the room for another scientist in the T'Soni compound." Liara says with a serious look to the cocky, all be it gorgeous, former Alliance doctor. As soon as she heard Shepard's words about staying she instantly felt better about everything. Hearing Kerry's words now only makes the Asari want to give her a taste of her own medicine, as the Humans call it, with regards to teasing.

"You see the last doctor to grace us with her presence was a Human geneticist as well, and she took up an entire wing with just her ego and shoes, so we had to have it expanded and my home is under consruction. I hope you can see where my dilemma is; we just don't have the room." Liara continues like she is in a professional interview.

"You're hilarious, and I don't have that many shoes!" Shepard begins but gets cut off.

"I'm sure there are shelters that you can move into or move back home with Anderson. I am positive he wouldn't mind if you stayed there until you find another job. Maybe you can even get a position at a local lab on the Citadel." Liara continues to tease the disbelieving Human.

"I hear there is a position open at a test facility in the lower wards. I believe they have stumbled upon a breakthrough in their research to see what they can do to improve the Krogan bathrooms on the Citadel so they do not clog as easy." Liara is having an extremely difficult time keeping a straight face, especially while looking at Shepard's expression.

"You're being serious?" Shepard says with a surprised and somewhat annoyed look on her face. "You won't even consider me for an intern?"

"Well you did hit your previous employer."

"You said you agreed with me!"

"Yes that is true, but now that you are looking for employment in my lab, I cannot in good conscience hire someone who has issues with authority."

"You're going to make me beg aren't you?" Kerry says while shaking her head a little.

"What can I do to get you to say yes?" Shepard knows the Asari is only teasing her, and has a pretty good idea of what the answer is, but is not ready for what Liara says and does next.

A thought runs through Liara's mind that makes her want the pouting Human even more. The Asari runs her hands down Shepard's back until reaching their destination, applying pressure.

"I think there is a way for you to get me to say...Yes, Shepard." Liara whispers the last two words seductively into her ear each time she says them.

The look of desire she is giving the Commander is definitely working since the Humans knees seems to have gone weak, her breathing has become labored, and her throat is dry as she swallows hard.

"We are scientists, so I would like to perform an experiment to see how many times you can make me say, 'Yes, Shepard'." 

Liara is quite pleased as she pulls back to see her lovers reaction. The Human is puddy in her arms, so she continues. 

"It will only be successful if you make me repeat...'Yes, Shepard'...over and over again, and since we are pressed for time I suggest we begin this experiment as soon as we can." Liara's eyes go black as she kisses her Human deeply, and they both get a visual of things to come.

She soon finds herself being pulled to Shepard's apartment rather quickly. Once there they both tumble through the threshold of the door in a passionate kiss while removing each other's clothes. Liara is soon pleased to discover that her experiment works better then she could have expected since "Goddess yes, Shepard" are the only words she can coherently say.

X

X

X

X

The Illusive man smiles as he finishes his latest cigarette with an extra long drag while he reads over the report from his most trusted operative. Even though the recording cut out part of the way through the interrogation, the Cerberus leader is confident that he obtained the results he was looking for. Finch showed promise and she had been willing to do whatever was asked of her at a moments notice. Part of it may have stemmed from the belief that her husband would be killed if she didn't cooperate and part of it is her just becoming more loyal as time went along. She was correct in presuming the former about her husband being in the hands of Cerberus, though not in the way she assumed since he is a spy himself. He was planted in order to get close to her since she was following in Shepard's footsteps. The encrypted message sent to her right before her incarceration that informed Ms. Finch about her husband being a Cerberus mole more than likely made it easier for her to take her own life.

No matter, Shepard is assumedly back under his control considering intercepted transmissions from the citadel in an attempt to contact Thessia were reported to him after the interrogation room camera feed went out. That contact gave him the proof that Finch was successful in convincing Shepard that her loved ones would be harmed if she didn't cooperate. Unfortunately he is about the only one in Cerberus who agrees with his sentiment towards her.

"I don't understand why we are continuing this charade with Shepard! She is no longer with the Alliance and has been plotting to break free from you for years now. It's only a matter of time before we lose her all together and she comes after us!" The raven haired operative says to her boss with contempt.

"I am aware of the Commanders plans to rescue her mother, and I assure you we have nothing to worry about." He says in a confident tone. He believes every words he says. Just like he believes that Shepard will see this mission through to the end with no further problems.

"What about your mission to Freedoms progress?" The Cerberus leader changes the subject.

"Successful." She can only answer in a single word sentence so he cannot hear the disdain in her voice.

"Good." He says lighting up another cigarette. Even though modern medicine has basically cured all forms of cancer, nothing is guaranteed but the Illusive man is not fazed either way.

"I trust there is nothing else to report then operative Lawson?"

"No sir."

"Good, tell Jacob I'd like a word with him on your way out, will you?"

Walking out of the Cerberus leaders room, Miranda Lawson, formerly of the planet Mindoir, Batarian attack survivor, and old friend of Commander Shepard is seething with anger. Even though the Human advancement group had been successful in secretly rescuing some of those who lived on Mindoir during the attack, like herself, Jaclyn Nought and Jacob Taylor, Shepard was left behind. She survived her ordeal and became a bloody icon to everyone to include the illusive man, but Miranda doesn't understand why. Everyone who lived on that god forsaken rock lost something that day so Lawson cannot understand what makes Shepard so special in the eyes of the Cerberus leader, but it doesn't matter now since she is breaking free from Cerberus and needs to be dealt with.

Miranda was supposed to go to Thessia on her latest mission and observe only. Lawson had thought about just ending this and putting a bullet in her former friends head so Finch could take over but the Illusive man ordered her to Freedoms Progress with Jacob at the last minute. She couldn't understand the change in missions and she hated the fact that she had to work with someone else, especially Taylor.  Being another Mindoir survivor only makes him a constant reminder of that day and even though they have been intimate with each other in the past, that is all Lawson can handle. So being together on a mission was too much and it only reminded Miranda of her previous love Jaclyn, or Jack.

She was rescued that day as well, and the three of them leaned on each other for support. They became groomed to serve Cerberus, and it looked like they'd all be together, but Jack began to notice atrocities that Cerberus was conducting so she rebelled. She tried to convince Miranda that the experiments that Cerberus were conducting were just as bad as the torture they went through on Mindoir. Miranda began to look into Jack's accusations but found nothing conclusive. The Illusive man soon learned of Jacks problem with authority and since her biotic powers nearly resembled an Asari Matriarchs, he had her sent to an unknown testing facility, and Miranda has been alone since. She suspects that Jacob was the one to inform the Cerberus leader but has yet to find enough proof.

Her hatred for Shepard comes from the fact that even though they were rescued they are still slaves while Shepard was given choices, given a life. She was recruited by Cerberus and rebelled since the begining but given chance after chance yet she was never sent away. Shepard still has her freedom while Jack rots somewhere and Miranda hates her for it.

"He wants to see you." She says walking quickly past Jacob without looking at the other Cerberus operative.

Taylor, who had been standing at attention outside the door tries to grab for the raven haired woman's hand, but she snatches it away. She immediately pulls her weapon, puts it in his face, and forces him against the wall.  

"You don't touch me unless I say so!" She says to him.

"Miranda..."

She knows it was Jacob who ratted out Jack and got her sent away, and she plans on taking care of it soon. She smacks him with her Carnifax to shut him up, leaving an open wound on the side of his head, but it only makes him want her more. Jacob always liked it rough so she isn't surprised when she grabs at the bulge that is growing in between his legs. She is counting on him finding her after his meeting and intends to make good on her threat.

"I told you not to touch me unless I say so." She pushes herself into Taylor and kisses him fiercely. She pulls away just as fast leaving the Cerberus operative breathing heavily and blood dripping down his cheek.

"Find me afterwards so we can see how much pain you can handle." Lawson says walking away from an extremely flustered Jacob with a smile on her face.

Miranda's plan to destroy Cerberus has just added its first victim. Shepard will be next followed by the torture of anyone who may know where Jack is, and finally the all powerful illusive man will be left for last. Miranda may have survived one of the worst and deadliest attacks but she has not been living over these last few years, and she will make sure that the Illusive man, Shepard and anyone else will feel all of her pain.   

X

X

X

X

Feeling Liara's warm body pressed up against her for a second time in as many days causes Shepard's smile to grow. The first time they were intimate with each other was amazing, but nothing compares to this most recent experience. Shepard was able to convince the Asari that she was not going to hurt her if they melded, and she is glad that Liara agreed. The Alliance doctor had only ever been apart of a knowledge meld, and was not expecting the incredible sensations she just experienced. Judging by her half lidded eyes and satisfied expression it would seem that Liara happy with the result as well. Shepard leans into the comfort of Liara's curves as the Asari's arm that is draped over her pulls her in. The Human turns over and kisses Liara deeply and then pulls away a little to look into her eyes.

"That was amazing. Even better then the visions." She bites her lip and caresses the Asari's face then leans in for another kiss when the chime to her apartment door rings.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Shepard sighs and rolls her eyes. "Can't a girl catch a break?"

"You knew Anderson was coming over." Liara says laughing a little at the Humans antics.

"Yes, but not so quickly."

"It has been an hour." Liara leans in and captures the Humans lips with her own, not wanting to get up either.

The Asari is still reeling over the sensations of the last hour and how incredible everything was. Her sire was definitly correct when she said if it's civilized then you're doing it wrong, and glad that the Human felt the same way. They both let their inhibitions go and opened up to one another to where each of  them left a part of themselves with the others sole. Liara never wants this moment to end, and neither does her lover who is running her hand slowly down her form, from her shoulder to the swell of Liara's hip. That simple touch sends shivers down the Asari's spine, but there is work to be done, so she reluctantly pulls away when she feels a hand try to move to in between her legs.

"Later, I promise." She grabs Shepard's hand and kisses it. "Right now we need to see what the Captain wants."

They both share a kiss, get out of bed, get dressed, and Shepard opens the door to see a very concerned Anderson looking back at her.

 "I need to talk to you both about something." David says while walking into her apartment. After all three of them sit down he continues. 

"Did something happen?" Shepard can tell that Anderson is upset about something, and can't imagine what else has gone wrong.

Liara and Shepard sit on the couch acorss from her adoptive father and grab each others hands. For a moment David forgets why he came and notices how close the two have become. It warms his heart that his daughter has finally found someone to be close with. She was so distant for so long that the Alliance Captain didn't think she'd allow anyone to get close to her, but it looks like that has changed and he couldn't be happier.

"There's been an incident, and we need your help Shepard." Anderson says while coming back to reality. He is a little unsure of how this conversation is going to go and can feel a headache coming on. "Udina has asked me to see if your differences can be put aside and you do this one last mission." Anderson begins to rub his temples in anticipation of what is to come but he's surprised when Kerry seems to be calm.

"Udina wants my help?" Shepard asks in disbelief. "This must be serious." She says sarcastically, but she changes her attitude when she sees Anderson's expression stay serious.

"Talk to me David. What's going on?"

"A Human colony has gone dark out in the Terminus and the Alliance can't get involved, not officially anyway. We started a program that would send supplies to these colonies who normally wouldn't accept Alliance aid, this colony has been our only success story so far. A medical transport ship landed about an hour ago and we received a distress call immediately after, so Udina is asking..." He pauses and looks to his daughter and he can see the concern on her face. "I'm asking for your help one last time."

"Of course, just tell me where we have to go." Shepard's answer seems to allow Anderson to relax for a moment.

"It's a colony called Freedoms progress..." Anderson rubs his hands over his face in frustration as he explains about the colony. "I understand you and doctor T'Soni have enough on your plate, but we need to find out what happened to the people there. There's a platoon of Marines that will escort you while you're there and they are waiting for the both of you. The OIC is a friend of mine and he will take good care of you."

Shepard can tell he is nervous with how he is rambling on and thinks there is more to this story.

"There is something else, isn't there?"

Her adoptive father nods in response and knows he has to answer, but cannot make eye contact.

"Your mother...Kahlee was supposed to drop off one of her students there. That was three hours ago and I haven't heard from her since." He finally looks up to face the teenage girl, turned woman he has raised and hopes this next mission isn't too much for her; she's already had to deal with enough. Normally Anderson wouldn't show much emotion but this is different, and he is desperate for answers.

"I need you to find out what happened, please."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap that was way too long in between updates but schedule changes and RL, mainly the holiday season, took up all of my time. I hope you all had a great holiday season as well and I hope you continue to enjoy. 
> 
> And I hit a milestone that I never thought I would achieve, so thank you all for the support.


	14. The reason I hold on.

The images of her adoptive mother possibly being hurt or worse have overtaken all other thoughts in Kerry's mind. Each time she tries to think of anything else the vision of her mothers death comes flooding back, but this time it's replaced with Kahlee instead. No one, not even Liara has been able to get through to the Human geneticist, and everyone is beginning to worry.

The rest of the time in Shepard's apartment, to include planning the trip to Freedoms Progress, had been marred with silence after Anderson informed Shepard of his wife's disappearance. The former Alliance Commander seemed to shut down and wall herself off to everyone after hearing what David had to say, and Liara has felt helpless since that time considering she has been unsuccessful each time she has tried to help her.

Anderson tried to reassure the Asari before they left by informing her that Shepard would act like this when she thinks of her parents and the attack on Mindoir, and she just needs some time. Initially, what Anderson had said had helped, but the closer they got to reaching their destination the more Liara realizes that time is something they do not have and they need Shepard's focus to be on the task at hand; family or not there are peoples lives at stake. Kerry is already acting like Kahlee is gone and if that turns out to be true the Asari scientist is afraid that her lover will completely fall apart, so Liara has made the decision to keep her onboard while they conduct a search, but also use something else Anderson mentioned when dealing with the stubborn Human; tough love.

"I need to speak with you doctor Shepard." Liara calls for the Human who is deep in thought. The Asari wants to go to her, but wants to keep some form of professionalism when out in public.

Liara is about to repeat herself a little louder after getting no response but Shepard abruptly stands up from the galley table she'd been sitting at, and heads for Liara's office. The Asari is nervous about doing this but if she uses the same tactics her family has used in the past as far as "tough love" or how she has dealt with Shiala, then she should be able to get Shepard to focus, and get out of her depression. At the same time, she knows that if she gets it wrong then Kerry could close herself off for good, putting this mission and their relationship in jeopardy.

As the Human approaches her while she stands in the doorway of her office, Liara can see the pain filled expression etched on her face, and Shepard seems to be focusing on her thoughts. Liara nearly gives up on trying this approach and be supportive so she attempts to take Shepard's hand in her own, but the Human flinches at the gesture, quickly withdraws, and wraps her arms tightly around herself. Liara had witnessed Shepard do this once before at the falls near her house and also heard Benezia speak of Shepard doing this after she startled her on the balcony. She knows it's used as a defense mechanism so Kerry can cope with what is bothering her, and also an automatic reaction, but to Liara this action is the one thing that Shepard swore she would never do, pull away.

"Please come in. We have much to discuss before we land." Liara motions for the Human to enter and places her hands in front of her. She keeps them there while trying to keep her emotions from showing, but is desperate for Shepard's touch.

She wants to embrace her lover and try to make her realize that her thoughts are just that, thoughts. They had just spent the most amazing time together before receiving this most recent news, but now Liara worries that they are not only at risk of the mission being in trouble but their relationship as well. Her chest aches at the visions her own mind is now producing, but as she sits down and looks across her desk at the Human in front of her she sees one thing above all else, a plead for help.

"What did you want to talk about?" Shepard's words are short, voice is solemn, and her face is void of her normal beautiful smile that has been a permanent fixture as of late, but she has her reasons for feeling this way. 

Losing one set of parents and an entire family is bad enough. Possibly losing someone who took you in and raised you as their own, to include dealing with the sleepless nights while this damaged sixteen year old girl cried, screamed, and fought away any attempts at help as she relived the nightmare of her parents death, is something that Shepard will not be able to deal with. Kahlee was there through it all but never waivered in her attempt at helping Kerry through her ordeal. Even when Shepard attacked her with a knife because she thought that Kahlee was a Batarian coming to finish her off, she still came back for more. Sure Anderson rescued her and did all he could but Kahlee was always there and the one Shepard went to the most. Over the next few years the night terrors lessoned, but each time Kahlee was her support when they happened. Now there is a chance that this woman who had the thankless job of taking care of this child who endured a tragedy that scarred her for the rest of her days, who went above and beyond in this job that was thrown in her lap, and earned the love and respect that Shepard has for her, could be dead, and Kerry wants to crawl in a whole away from everyone, especially Liara.  

"Well I had hoped to get your insight on what we may find, but I want you to observe from..."

"There's nothing to observe!" Shepard interrupts. "Everyone is dead and there is no reason for us to go any further."

The Asari can see and hear the aggravation and annoyance grow with each word Shepard says and this is the last place she seems to want to be, so Liara makes it more uncomfortable. She sighs and slowly gets up but keeps her eyes focused on the Human. Shepard flinches when Liara stands, but focuses her attention to a spot on the desk in front of her. Her arms wrap tighter around her body, and she seems to have become more agitated. Reaching the door Liara closes it for some privacy from prying eyes of her crew, and is about to ask for Shepard to let her help when the Human continues.

"This is a waste of my time. Just contact Anderson and have him send me a ship to bring me back to the Citadel. I have no reason to be here." Kerry's voice breaks at the last part.

Lowering her head and shaking it a little, Liara takes a breath, turns around, and walks back to her desk, still focusing on the Human.

"So that's it then, you don't want to finish this mission?" The Asari asks while trying not to sound too judgmental.

"Why? There hasn't been any contact for hours and the last ship that landed has gone silent, so what's the point of us risking our lives by going down there?"

"I see." 

"You don't need me anyway, you never did. So I'll leave now and we will all be better off."

Liara can tell that Shepard doesn't mean anything she is saying but that last statement still hurt.

"So you think that no one here needs you?" Liara is trying to keep her composure but Shepard is being extremely difficult.

"The people that are out there infected with this Reaper virus and goddess knows what else don't need you?"

Seeing the Human lower her gaze a little with each example given, question asked, and only a shake of her head in response, Liara can see she is getting through so she continues.

"That the people of Freedoms Progress may still need you...that my people still need you with the work you promised on helping me with?" Liara can tell that she is getting through but she also needs to keep pushing.

"That I don't need you?" Shepard looks up to tell the Asari no, just in time to see the tears that have begun to flow down Liara's cheeks. "You told me that you wouldn't do this. That you would not push me away..."

"I'm not giving up on us but I can't..."

"Can't what? Deal with the fact that I may get hurt during a mission? Well I'm sorry, but it could happen." Liara is now looking down at the cowering Human, her own anger now growing. "But you want to run off when people who love and care for you may need you the most."

"I'm not giving up..."

"So what do you call this then?" Not getting a response, Liara continues.

"People you care about are going to get hurt, and I know it has happened to you more times than anyone else should have to deal with..." Liara has to stop and compose herself and try to block out some of the images she remembers seeing from the meld with Shepard about that time. She'd do anything to help her Human deal with those tragedies but it still doesn't make it any easier to see what Shepard went through. After taking a deep shaky breath, she wipes the moisture from her eyes and continues.

"But just like it happened with Ashley, your friends and family on Midoir, and Mordin, it could happen again. But unlike you I don't plan on giving up so easily on us..."

"I'm not giving up on us!" Shepard says, finally looking Liara in the eyes. "I just need to be by myself for a while..." She wants to make the Asari believe her words but Liara continues on, ignoring her rebuttal.  

"Nor would I ever give up on someone who rasied me..."

"Don't you ever say I gave up on her!" The sudden outburst from Shepard along with the chair sliding back across the floor from her standing up so quickly startles Liara, but she knows that she has finally reached the stubborn Human.

"So what do you call this then? You wanting to leave and not even try to look for her. How is that not giving up?" Liara asks but doesn't give her time to answer before asking another question. "You tell me that you love me and aren't giving up on us either but you wont let me help you, and then say you want to leave, so then leave!" Liara suprises herself with that last remark and Kerry too. 

Shepard is stunned at what Liara has just said to her and isn't quite sure what to do. She turns away from the Asari, and leans back on the desk for support. Liara can hear Shepard begin to cry slightly so she moves around her desk just in time to catch the Human as her legs give out and she falls into the Asari's arms.

Liara sits with her back to the desk and holds her lover while the Human lets out all of her emotions with each tear shed. The Asari slightly enters Shepard's mind after she kisses the side of her head and can instantly feel pain and confusion. Pain at all of the loss she has had to deal with and her confusion stems from the question, why does everyone she loves get hurt? The Asari sends all of the comfort and support that she can and tells her she loves her, and isn't going anywhere. That she needs to allow others to help and the Asari will always be there for her. Liara can feel the anger and sadness slowly drain away but one thing still remains; fear.

"I'm sorry I said that I wanted to leave." Kerry says while leaning her forehead on Liara's. "I don't...not ever...I love you, but I'm scared of what I might find down there. I feel like I'm reliving Mindoir all over again. I'm sorry I just can't go down there." Just the feeling of Liara running her fingers through her hair is enough to make her relax. Feeling how loved she is and how beautiful Liara's mind is while merged with her own, she doesn't want the meld to end. There is no pain, sadness, or feeling of loss, there is only Liara.

"I know, and that is why I initially wanted to talk to you. I wanted your input on what we may find or if you knew anything about this colony, and tell you that I did not expect you to be one of the first of us on the ground if you didn't want to."

"Thank you. I will help in anyway that I can." Shepard says smiling back to her lover. "I want you to believe me when I tell you that I won't push you away again. My fear of loss just takes over sometimes and I say stupid shit."

"I do understand, and you do say stupid shit..." Liara says trying to lighten the mood." But please stop pushing away those of us who are trying to help you."

"I will and thank you." Kerry says and closes her eyes when she feels Liara's lips on her own.

A smile appears along with a relieved and apologetic look on the Human's face. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath while enjoying the closeness and feels another kiss on her lips. They both stand up, wipe away any remaining tears, smooth out their lad coats, and open the door to Liara's office to find an extremely surprised crew quickly try and act busy.

"Uh...Liara... we were...I was going to report to you that I just received word from the Alliance cruiser that we should get everyone who is going planet side ready." A very embarrassed Nyxeris tries to inform her boss but knows she got caught snooping, again.

"Apparently we are cleared to land."

"Thank you Nyxeris." Liara says with a knowing smile. "Doctor Shepard will not be accompanying us at this time." Liara says before her nosey assistant can ask.

"She will be analyzing any and all data that we collect..."

"Wait..." Shepard interrupts. "You said the Marines cleared the planet already. How? We told them not to go down there until we gave the okay." Shepard is seething with annoyance at the idiotic actions of the Alliance. They still have yet to learn that their policy of not listening to the 'egg head' scientists is going to get them killed, and this sounds like something Admiral Mikhailovich would do just to try and prove her wrong.

"They didn't land." Nyxeris say while holding her hands up so the Human doesn't chew her head off. "They did run a scan for signs of life though, but..."

"But what?"

"They didn't find anything."

X

X

X

X

It's hard to believe that this colony had been thriving with life a little less than a few hours ago, but what happened in Freedoms Progress can now officially be declared as a massacre. With the help of the Alliance Marines, Liara, Shepard and the entire crew have been searching the colony for signs of life with no success.

The homes and businesses are filled with bodies and the citizens of Freedoms Progress looked to have died while preforming their daily routines. Half eaten meals still siting on each table of every prefab home they enter. People lying in heaps out in the fields they were farming or in what looks to be their businesses offices, while unknowingly being infected with some sort of disease. The only consensus that everyone has been able to agree on is that all of the citizens of Freedoms Progress died quickly.

They've only searched through about a quarter of the colony but everyone is beginning to think the same thing; that the scans were right and no one is alive here. After hearing what Nyxeris had to say, Shepard made the decision to join Liara and her team to see what was happening but is beginning got regret it. Everyone is wearing protective suits but the smell is somehow making its way inside of them and a few of the Marines as well as Liara's assistants have had to leave the area. Shepard is trying to hold it together but doesn't know what to think since her adoptive mother's ship is empty, but her body has not been found. They are trying to find the name of the child was that Kahlee had brought here, but its taking some time. They have been running tests while conducting their search to see what could have caused this but so far no results have come back and it is beginning to frustrate everyone here.

"I can't imagine what could have done this." Liara says in disbelief while she looks on at the carnage.

Countless bodies are being examined and samples taken, and the Asari is becoming exhausted just thinking about the amount of work they are going to have to do. It is all she can think about but that seems to be the problem. All of this work will just take time and since whatever has killed the people of this planet is not the Reaper Virus then both Shepard and Liara have come to same conclusion; someone is trying to delay them.

"I think someone is messing with us now." Shepard gives Liara's thoughts a voice as they stand next to one another looking over the samples being sent to their Omni- tools.

"And I also think that we need to get off of this planet and nuke the entire place and forget we ever came here."

"Why would you say such a thing?" Liara asks in shock.

"Because the more I think about what has happened the more I am convinced that someone has gone to a lot of trouble to recreate eradicated viruses and double and even triple the strength of their lethality, and then distribute them. In small doses at first like the Turian ship and a few cases of this unknown disease that we all thought was this Reaper Virus. Then there was the incident at Huerta, but now they have gone and killed an entire colony of people and there is nothing more that we can do for them..."

"We can honor them." A familiar voice comes from behind the two doctors which causes Liara to look on in curiosity and Shepard to roll her eyes and sneer.

"Admiral Mikhailovich, what do we owe the honor of your presence?" Kerry asks in her most condescending tone she can muster.

"It is good to see you as well Commander Shepard." He retorts while emphasizing her rank. "Doctor T'Soni, the pleasure is all mine."

Shepard's eyes have now officially gotten stuck in the back of her head they have rolled back so far because of this twit. If she had a gun right now she'd probably shoot him and make it look like an accident but morals are getting in the way.

"Now Commander..."

"You keep calling me that but I'm a civilian now, or haven't you heard the news." Shepard interrupts.

"Oh I have, but I'll be dammed if I'll let a politician be the reason why we lose a valuable asset to the Alliance Navy. So consider this your official reinstatement. At least until your enlistment is up... then you can do what ever you like."

Shepard is not sure how to react after what was just said to her. On the one hand he has no business doing anything that has to do with her career, but at the same time he just gave her a compliment.

"Now you're in charge" He hesitantly admits. "But before I pull my men back I want to know why you are giving the order to evacuate the planet and level it before we find any survivors or give these people a proper burial."

"Because Admiral, we are not going to find any survivors here." Kerry turns and faces the Admiral fully.

"This virus was made by us after the First Contact war, and there is a reason why we stopped doing research on it. It was officially deemed 'too hazardous to continue working with' and an antidote was never found even though it had been weaponized. The problem I am having is that it was reported that all of the samples were destroyed, but the results are showing that this disease is now a stronger strain then we ever imagined, and I fear the more we stay here the more we run the risk of being exposed. I was sent here to figure out what happened, locate survivors, and to find someone specifically. Well I've figured out what killed all of these people, I'm positive that there are no survivors, and the person I am looking for is not here, so please order your men to pull back and destroy Freedoms Progress."

 

* * *

X

X

X

X

Waking up to a bright light, Kahlee Sanders has to shield her eyes while her vision slowly returns. The last thing she remembers is walking her student, Jason Prangley to his home and meeting his parents for the first time. She had planned on telling Jason's family of the great strides he had been making in his education and training at the Academy. They had been, and still were worried that the horror stories were true, and that their son would be taken away and never heard from again. That he'd be used as some sort of experiment because of his abilities he possessed prior to enrolling into the Biotic school, and Kahlee wanted to reassure Prangley's parents. Now she has no idea what has happened, only that she is lying down on a medical table, but it all becomes clear soon enough. She tries to sit up but an excruciating pain instantly flows through the back of her head, and she has to lay back down and shut her eyes again. A woman's voice is heard from over top of her as a cool cloth is applied to her forehead and eyes to help with the pain.  

"You must try to relax my dear." The female voice is soothing, but she doesn't recognize it but Kahlee has no reason to be alarmed, yet.

"These types of injuries you sustained take time to get through so just relax."

"What happened? Where is Prangley? The last thing I remember is landing on Freedoms Progress and then nothing."

"You need not worry about such things anymore Kahlee." This statement causes internal alarms to go off and Sanders to become worried, so she tries to open her eyes again to see who this woman is.

"I am sorry about the boy and his family but I needed to speak with you."

"I know you don't I?" As Kahlee's vision comes back to her a few things happen. She realizes that she is no longer on any planet, but a Cerberus station, she now recognizes the woman in front of her, and her locater beacon that she is frantically trying to find is not where it is supposed to be.

"I would hope you would recognize me since you've been caring for my daughter for the last few years." Hannah Shepard says in a cheerful voice to a disbelieving Kahlee. "It is part of the reason why I had you brought here so I could thank you...You've done a wonderful job raising her and she has become such a valuable asset to not only the Alliance but to Cerberus as well."

If Kahlee wasn't fully out of her daze, that last remark helps clear some of the fog, but she wants to figure some other things out first.

"But how are you..."

"Alive...yes I'm sure you have a lot of questions like that and more, but right now you need your rest so we are all ready for Kerry's arrival. I'm sure our girl will find the clues left for her to let her know that you're alive, and where to find you soon enough."

X

X

X

X

 _'Only the foolish mourn the loss of innocence when it's inevitable, and that the galaxy has never rewarded the naïve_.'

These words flow through Shepards mind freely as if they were her own, but she's never heard them before much less spoken them.

_'Stand in the ashes of a trillion dead soles and ask if honor matters. The silence will be your answer.'_

 She cannot figure out where these statements came from but can only imagine it's her subconscious trying to deal with what she is witnessing. As she stands in her Alliance dress uniform looking out of the port observation deck, the sight before her reminds the Human geneticist of Virmire. Her emotions are about to get the better of her, but feeling fingers intertwine with her own fills the void. Liara spoke the truth when's she told her that she'd always be there, and right now they both need each other. The Asaris expression tells it all. It's a mixture of sadness, anger, and confusion at the situation and begs the question; why did the people of Freedoms Progress have to die? 

Before it can be answered, everyone breaths in quickly when the order is given and the once thriving colony is redused to ash. It is quick and nearly instantaneous, as a flash of light, a mushroom cloud, then nothing but a ball of flame as the entire colony of Freedoms Progress is destroyed.

Moments pass before anyone moves, and as everyone leaves the room Shepard is left with her thoughts. She can only hope that the decision she just made was the correct one, but there wasn't anytning anyone could have done. Her focus has to turn back to the mission, helping Liara and her people, finding those responsible for spreading these new viruses, and hopefully finding Kahlee Saunders.    

 

 

 


End file.
